Water Goddess
by Fayth85
Summary: "Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business. Slow burn.
1. Intro – Foulmouthed little angels

_**Water Goddess**_

 _ **"Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business. Slow burn.**_

 _ **Arc 1 – Spring – Intro – Foulmouthed little angels**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

I am not what the world thinks I am. When they look at me, they see a three year old little angel. Furthest thing from reality. I'm a demon, and likely clinically insane.

After all. Who, in their right mind, can clearly recall details of their past life? Who, in their right mind, would want to? To remember your own death – by your own hands, might I add. To remember the deaths of everything and everyone you hold dear. To remember your last moments, talking to the severed heads of five of your children, feeling the blood of your twins –your babies– in your womb slowly bleeding out of your vagina.

To remember the person that killed them –Uchiha Itachi– is a member of the clan I now find myself born into.

I had everything. Everything I ever wanted. A loving husband. Children that looked up to me and their father. And while they weren't perfect, they were ours – adopted or no. I had money and fame – didn't care too much about the fame bit, totally overrated. I had friends, family, people that cherished me. I was always surrounded by those who would die for me.

And I can clearly remember them doing just that: dying for me.

That voice, it promised me my family. It lied. I have no family here. The Uchiha clan is a vultures' nest. They are the butchers that stole everything from me, they are no kin of mine.

"Ai, whatever you're thinking. Stop." I turn to the voice. A tall woman with white hair, reaching down to her lower back. She has a classic beauty, the kind that men tend to worship. So naturally, the clan head claimed her as his plaything – err, wife. Or concubine. Not that it makes any real difference.

He fucks her. She lets him. It's disgusting!

"Come along, it's time for your training." She says. She turns, showing me her back. I don't react. I don't want to. I know this woman birthed me. I'm not happy with her for it. Stillbirth is preferable.

 **8-8**

* * *

Entering the head family dojo, I see two new victims. That woman always arranges two new faces. Probably because I scare the shit out of people as a habit. Two girls. Dunno what to make of them. It's usually boys.

"Ai. These two will be your sparring partners for today. Please introduce yourself. Politely this time." I'm told.

I look around instead. Seeing no witnesses other than that woman. I could kill them, and no one would be the wiser. Gods. Why put me into this abhorrent shithole?

"Name's Ai." I intone. My body language is utterly without. No hint to my skills, no hint to my emotional state. Nothing. Same for my tone and facial expression.

I study these two, wondering how much I can fuck up their day before they run away, screaming bloody murder. I broke the last one's arm. Or was it his leg? Who knows. Or cares. I broke something they didn't want me to break. And I'm fairly certain it was a limb.

The one has long, jet black hair tied back with a decorative comb. Her beady eyes are downcast, to avoid meeting my gaze. Her face is oval-shaped, her features delicate, her lips small and pouty. The black kimono she wears neither hugs her frame, nor hangs loosely, and her red obi offers the same respect. Hands are folded together in front of her and her feet and kept side by side, as if she's ready to bow to me at any moment.

 _Subservience ill suits you, Choco._

I… I remember… a girl, just like her… from back then… that life.

The next has light brown hair, tucked back into a bun with a single pluck hanging over her right eye. Her face is far more angular, her features less enticing. She's the type of girl most would write off as 'plain'. She, too, is wearing a black kimono with a red obi. She has very expressive eyes. Pretty, brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask, wondering if… no… it can't be possible. The voice lied. I lost everything.

"I am Choco, this is Hibari." The black haired one informs me. Her eyes flick towards me for a moment – brief though it may be. In that moment, something stirs in me. Something I never thought I'd feel again:

Hope.

Three years. Three long years. Day after day of roiling in this misfit's fate. "Ai. Whatever you're thinking… don't."

I turn to that woman. What do they call her? Hirako? Gods, I miss being able to access my chakra. It's all but useless until I turn five – my chakra coils are too underdeveloped before that age to bother trying.

I was reincarnated into this time, into this life, into this shitty clan. Why would I be the only one? You… who are you? "Daughter of mine." The woman begins, shaking her head in amusement. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure." I lie. Telling someone that I might recognize them from another life is the surest way to the chopping block. "What would you have me do with these two?"

"That's exactly what I have them here for. I want to see who you truly are, daughter. Tell me, what do you know about these two?" She asks, her eyes boring into me. "What do you _remember_ about them?"

You know what? Fuck it. If she thinks I'm off my rocker and kills me, no big loss. I fucking hate it here anyway.

"They were my closest friends. Married to my elite guards. Two of my children fell in love with two of hers." I point to Choco. I look to the two girls, seeing the absolute shock in their eyes. I look to the white haired woman, seeing amusement in hers. "Since we're playing twenty questions. I've got one for you. Who were you?"

"You already know. And if you laugh, I'm telling everyone that you peed your bed last night." She runs her fingers down those red marks on the side of her face. Red marks. Teardrop red marks…

DADDY?!

My eyes widen with shock. Here this whole time, and I never bothered to look! "Daddy got boobs." The words fall off my tongue before I can hope to stop them. She glowers at me, obviously not impressed.

"You should know. I breastfed you." She snipes.

"… You glad you have your own pair to play with?" I tease.

"You know, I wonder about that. At first? Yeah, it was awesome. But, after so many years with them? Meh." She shrugs. Then her brain catches up with her. "Hold on… you really do remember."

"No shit." I snipe.

"What about you two?"

… Well this is awkward. What the hell do I call her now?

"I… remember a baby…" Hibari manages, looking confused. She probably told herself she was insane for remembering even that.

"Hiromitsu." I say, not missing a beat. "You were so paranoid with him. I remember you only let me hold him once, and even that surprised me."

She looks… shocked. Utterly dumbfounded. "So we're not crazy?" Choco asks, sounding relieved.

"If you're willing to follow me again, after losing everything for my fuck up?" I think about my own words. "Then, yeah. You'd have to be."

"Do you… know what that light was? Right at the… end?" Choco asks. She looks and sounds nervous as all hell.

"That was me losing my motherfucking mind." I intone.

"Tell me you don't remember how to make that." M… mommy asks… begs really.

"Every detail." I grin. That doesn't seem to comfort her in the least. "Don't worry. I don't plan on slaughtering this hellhole until I've found all my babies. And my husband."

"No." Choco isn't having it. "You will harm no one until we've found all our people."

"… Choco got ballsy." I stare, unsure what to make of the fire in her eyes, the steel in her spine. And seeing Hibari just as steadfast? "Alright. But then I need the two of you sticking close to me. To remind me every step of the way."

They smile. Warm, heartfelt… wholesome. That… that feeling… that hope… it balloons within me. "As milady wishes." Choco and Hibari bow low to me. I… I feel myself at war with that. I hate hearing them call me that. And yet, I…

I need to focus on bigger things. "Have you found any others?" I ask them. They shake their heads, no. "Mommy?"

I turn to her. Finding a teary-eyed pussy of a woman, trying not to break down. I groan. "Get over yourself, damn it." I demand.

She rushes to me, scoops me up, cuddles and coddles me like there's no tomorrow. "A spine, do you have one?" I deadpan, wondering what the fuck is up with this crazy bitch.

"Ai… You've…"

"Never called you that. Your point?" I drone. You left me thinking I had nothing for three motherfucking years. All I had were memories that ate away at my sanity, my humanity. What the fuck were you expecting? Roses for mother's day? "Look, this is wasting time. I need my babies. Have you spotted any of them?"

She shakes her head, no. "These two, Kouji and Daichi. Shizune. And Kosuke." She manages, all choked up.

"Good. Bring them to me."

"Baby, you're too young. You can't start showing that kind of…" She trails off, noticing my pulling back to show her deadpan glare. "You don't care. Do you."

"Not even a little." I intone. "Bring them to me."

"Hold on a second. I'm the mother. You're the child."

"I held the decapitated heads of my five children, and had dead twins bleeding out from within me. All killed by an Uchiha." I snipe. She winces, the last pieces of the puzzle falling into place.

"That's why you lost it." She says, crying a little. I nod, even though she doesn't need the confirmation. "Fine. You win." I had you wrapped around my little finger last time. That you don't expect me to be the same? That's on you.

 **8-8**

* * *

It's not an hour later, in mommy's private quarters. Behind me, mommy sits to a low table. Flanking me, Choco and Hibari. And before me?

The one furthest to my left. His black hair is combed back, still somehow managing to appear unruly. His face is wide, rugged almost, with some baby fat. His taut facial muscles belie his emotions. Even though his eyes appear perpetually closed, I can tell he's watching me keenly. Daichi. No doubt in my mind.

Beside him would be Kouji. He has his sandy brown hair combed to one side, also somehow managing to look wild and unruly none the less. His face is skinny, angular; he seems perpetually ready to shout something, even now. Especially now.

Both boys are my age. Young. Too young to get caught up in the shit I'm planning. But who else could I trust? I need my babies. And I know these two would help me find them, or die trying.

Next comes the sole woman. She's probably sixteen, average height for a teenager. B-cup breasts – and yeah, I'll bet mommy either stares at them regularly, or tried copping a feel at least once. She has long, black hair, kept loose and seemingly brushed to perfection. Her coal eyes are familiar, but the blank emotional slate? That's new.

And last is… Well, he's looks utterly unfamiliar. Maybe eighteen. Tall. Coal eyes. No smile – that one weirds me out. His face is riddled with scars, mostly on the left. And he's wearing the Uchiha's fuckwad uniform. We're doing something about that.

"Do you know who I am?" I ask, standing before them without fear. Three shaking heads, the three guys. "Of course you'd know. You were there when I was born." I nod to Shizune.

"You… told her?" She asks mommy. I don't look to see the response.

"No. She didn't. I remember. And I remember a lot more than just that. Like the marriage certificate I gave you, the one you kept framed on the wall in your room." I say, meeting her gaze easily. She comes to me, kneels before me to come down to my height. "Make a short joke. I dare you."

She scoops me up instead of answering me. I feel her tears streaming down my cheek. Fuck. How the hell do I deal with this? "You're supposed to hug your big sister back, you know." She says, crying some more. Fine, be that way, you emotional basket case.

I wriggle my arms up and wrap them around her. "And you. If you think I'm letting you serve me dressed like the fucking enemy, you've got another thing coming." I say, glaring at Kosuke. He stiffens, his eyes wide with shock. His beady eyes study me, trying to understand just what is going on. "Don't give me that look, Kosuke-san. You know exactly who I am. And you know I'm going to need your strength this time around, just as I needed you then."

He smiles. There, much better. "As milady wishes." He bows to me. "Am I to be your Shadow?"

Kouji and Daichi stare at Kosuke. That word, 'Shadow', it stirs something in them. "All three of you are. Just as the two behind me are meant to be." I say. Kosuke kneels before me, bowing on top of that. Just as I would expect from an Anbu reporting to the Hokage. Though Konoha probably isn't even formed yet.

"… Wait… you're Ai." Kouji's brain finally clicks on. "Only… you're here?"

"We both know I only start fucking cursing like a drunken sailor when I'm in a bullshit situation I want to burn to the ground." I intone. "And, sis. Really. I'm three, but I can walk." I snipe, indirectly telling her to put me the fuck down.

"Not today you can't." She claims, smiling a little too wide for my liking. I can't even see her face, but I can hear it nonetheless. I glare at Kouji and Daichi, mutely telling them, _not a word about any of this_.

"Y-you…" Daichi's eyes find Hibari's. Good. Focus on something other than my sister treating me like a toddler.

Hibari walks up to him. They're about the same height. "You." She parrots him, teasing him a bit. Yes, yes. Star struck lovers, reunited in their next life.

"Yeah, yeah, you're adorable. Can we focus on finding our babies?" I intone, exasperated with them. But of course, that just tempts Choco and Kouji to start annoying each other. I groan. And Shizune still isn't fucking putting me down. And Kosuke still isn't standing up. This is going to be a thing, isn't it. Fucking nutcases, the lot of them.

 _ **8-8**_

 _ **End Intro**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: In case you missed it. Everyone's a little nuts. The only thing is, where are the others? Are they not born yet? Are they somewhere else entirely? And how nuts do you have to be, to believe a three year old is the reincarnation of your clan head from your last life?  
**_


	2. Arc 1 - Serene Insanity

_**Water Goddess**_

 _ **"Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

 _ **Arc 1 – Spring – Chapter 1 – Serene Insanity**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

I look around mommy's private quarters. I see the low table, filled with little boxes – some even wrapped with bright ribbons tied into bows. I see the bookshelf, filled with scrolls and little books – most of which mommy wrote herself. I see the lacquered wooden walls, most of which are without any kind of true decoration. No art, not pictures, nothing. The tatami mats cover every millimetre of floor space.

But mostly it's mommy's bright smile that draws my attention. Well, everyone's, really. But mommy's most of all. "Okay. What'd I miss?" I ask, confused. This looks like a party.

"Happy birthday, daughter," mommy says, beaming. I wince. Fuck. I forgot again, didn't I. "You forgot again, didn't you."

I offer little more than a deadpan look. "Heh. Same ol' Ai." Kouji. I know where you sleep. I know where and when you train. Are you sure you want to start your bullshit with me? "What? You wouldn't remember your own birthday if your life depended on it."

I'm so ignoring the amused giggles. "Come on, baby sister." Shizune invites me to come closer. "It's not every day we can celebrate your fifth birthday, you know." She scoops me up, enjoying that she and mommy are the only ones allowed to. I still glare at her, though. She seems to enjoy the everlasting shit out of it. And just to prove her point, she kisses my brow.

"You're lucky I love you." I snipe. That just makes her smile even brighter. Of course, that just invites mommy to sandwich me between their boobs. Boob-wich. It's a thing. "Yeah, yeah. No strangling the birthday girl." Mommy kisses the crown of my head, smelling my hair as she does. Stalker. "Oi! I can walk you know."

"Not today you can't." Shizune teases, smiling a little too brightly for my liking. I hear snickering. I narrow my eyes, but I can't turn to see the only idiot in here dumb enough to be amused with my situation.

"Kouji. I know it's you." I deadpan, unamused. The snickering turns into chuckles, then full-blown roaring laughter, and I hear a body hit the mats. And now probably rolling around as the cackling of a soon to be corpse fills the room.

"J-Ji… it r-really isn't th-that funny." Choco tries. Oh yeah? Then why does it sound like you're fighting not to laugh, hmm?

 **8-8**

* * *

After mommy finally convinces Shizune to put me down –which takes quite a while– we start the party. There isn't much to it, really.

Kosuke arranged for one of the servants –I've never cared to meet, let alone speak to anyone other than this group of people– to have some party snacks prepared. Nothing fancy, seeing as he knows it's both for a group of ninja, and a small group to boot. Still, it's food, and rather yummy.

Ji, Dai, Choco, Hibari, and I mostly stick to nibbling as we tease each other. The 'grownups' are talking amongst themselves, plotting some nefarious bullshit to embarrass me, no doubt. I'll try to care some other time. For now, I'm just enjoying my day of not training, the snacks, and the company.

"I still can't believe we've been training like mad for two years. Where'd the time go?" Ji muses. I… kind of agree with him. Mommy, Shizune, and Kosuke have been ruthless in our training ever since that day. It's refreshing, to be honest.

"I still can't believe Kosuke still wears that kimono. It's utter bullshit." I point out. "Hey, I never did ask. Who are you guys' parents?"

"Like I know? I avoid them like the plague." Ji says. I kind of understand the stance.

"Careful. I did that with mommy, too. And look what I was missing out on." I point out. That gets him thinking. "You guys are paternal twins?"

"Cousins." Ji corrects. I bug the girls, trying to find out more about them, as well. It turns out that they are paternal twins. Heh, I was right for the wrong pair.

"Hey!" A thought hits me. I'm five now. I can start proper training right? As in chakra training, sensory jutsu training, tree-walking, water-walking… elemental training! I'm so ignoring that bullshit about 'Uchiha equals Fire-release'.

I turn to mommy, walking up to her and already giving her the pout and teary eyes. She narrows her eyes at me and asks, "What are you here to beg me for?"

"Cha… ku… ra?" I manage, just barely not crying. She's a sucker for this act, and she's never once denied me when I get like this. She looks annoyed, but I know better. She's trying not to give in in under five seconds.

"You know the trainings. So what do you need me for?" She drones. I walk right up to her, raising my arms and beckoning to her like the cute, adorable, little brat that I am. She sighs explosively, knowing I've won before the battle of wits has even begun.

"You love me, right?" My opening salvo is so below the belt it isn't funny. You'd think that –as a woman– mommy would be better equipped to handle emotional blackmail. But no. She isn't. She isn't even immune to the dirty little tricks I've pulled out of my bag over the years.

"I know where this is going, baby. Why not just tell me what you want?" She tries, but I see the emotions in her eyes. She'd do anything for me. She knows it, I know it.

"I want to know if you love me." I insist, giving her my broken hearted cutie act.

"Chakra paper?" She guesses. I nod, my lower lip quivering pitifully. "Five pieces?" I sniffle, nodding slowly. She sighs explosively. She seems to be thinking about it. Mommy, I can cry on command. Don't tempt me to. Your defences against my tears are even lower than Kosuke's. "You're not ready for elemental training, you know that."

You asked for it.

The first tear falls. I bury my face in the nape of her neck, thinking about all the people I'd lost, all the people I need to find again. About my babies, about my husband. About everyone. Tears come easily, and I can shamelessly say that the broken sobs wracking my body are genuine. She knows it, too.

I'm a horrible actress. But I'm a top notch manipulator.

"Aw, come on. That isn't right," she complains. I think about my last moments with Jei, how lovingly he rubbed my belly, swollen with our babies. How he let me zip up his flak jacket before heading out one last time.

I have a laundry list of things that bring me to my knees, things I really shouldn't be thinking about. But I need to be scary strong before I face the world. I need to be ready for when I face assholes like _that_ again.

"Hey, you might not be ready for elemental training, but I do have some other things that you can start training with," she tries. I bawl, not liking how vague that sounds. "Come on, baby. Don't make me ruin the surprise." My sobs turn to sniffles, my ocean of tears ease back to a trickle.

"I'm sorry." I say, meaning it. I hate having to manipulate her, but we both know I need to sometimes – probably the only reason she lets me. Well, other than me knowing how to press her buttons.

"I know, baby. I know. Now come on, we're not opening your gifts for a while yet. Dry your eyes, and show me that pretty smile of yours," she says. I pull back from her a bit. She's crying. Gods, now I just feel horrible.

I wipe away her tears, as well as my own. I press my nose against hers, murmuring, "I love you, mommy."

 **8-8**

* * *

"Come on, open it," Shizune encourages, smiling as bright as midday sun. I shake my head, amused with her. Still, I untie the fancy bow – no doubt her doing. Mommy doesn't have the patience to learn to do something so utterly pointless… or maybe she does. I've seen her do her own makeup, so you just never know what she's taught herself.

The box itself is about half as tall as I am. And it's really heavy. I can't help but wonder what's in it.

When I finally get the last little knot worked out of the ribbon –mommy has a thing for not wasting anything, so not even this ribbon is getting wasted – I fold it up properly and set it aside. I open the box, finding…

Tears stream down my cheeks.

Twin short swords. Not the curved style typical for Japanese swords. No, these are straight swords, more or less forty-five centimetres long. No hilts – everyone knows I hate those things. Black leather wrapped around the grip. The kanji for 'love' –my name– painted on the pommels, in a festive red. Everything else is black.

I take one of them, unsheathing it partway. Even the blade itself is black. "Snake swords," mommy informs me, smiling brightly. "Both of them."

Okay, I need a hug. I sheathe the sword, setting it down carefully, then run to mommy and throw myself into her welcoming embrace. I thank her over and over and over again. "This is the best birthday yet," I coo, a bit teary again.

"Come on, you still haven't opened the best ones," mommy teases. She puts me down, shooing me to the table still overloaded with presents.

"I think milady would enjoy opening this one next," Kosuke says, sliding another large box to me. I knit my brow, wondering. What could ever prove better than twin snake swords?

Still, I trust Kosuke, so I start unravelling the ribbon. I fold this one, careful as the last, placing it on top its fellow. I open the box, but quickly shut it. A grin steels onto my features, very much without my permission. My eyes find Kosuke's, enjoying the mischief I find there.

"Hey, Dai? I think this one's for you," I say, turning to Daichi. "You too, Hibari." The pair of them share a look, but come to me nonetheless. I step away from the box, motioning for them to open it. They share another look, uncertain but curious.

I make sure to stand on the opposite side of the table so I can see their faces when they look into the box. Together, they open it. Together, they peer into it. And together, they tear up, overwhelmed by the two pairs of tonfa they find.

They never were verbally expressive, but their eyes could write encyclopaedias. The tears welling up, the heartfelt gratitude, the knowledge that I care so deeply for them. Their eyes find mine. Where these two are concerned, words are pointless, wasteful.

They bow low to me, thanking me without a single utterance. I smile, wondering at how easily, how thoroughly, my precious people affect me.

I idly run my right index finger over my left ring finger… the ring that should be there… its absence haunts me. Age and situation be damned, I'm incomplete. I'm unbalanced without him.

Not that I believe a woman needs a man! Far from it…! I… I want him. I want him so desperately. I want the love of my life back…

Shaking off such morbid thoughts, I focus on the next box. A much smaller one this time, about the size of my forearm. "A paired gift." Kosuke says, sliding another box, a much larger box, to me.

I turn to him, mouthing, "Kouji and Choco?" His eyes light up, nodding. I don't have to ask which is for whom. I slide the smaller box across the table. "Kouji. This one's yours. And Choco?" I smile the bigger one across as well.

Kouji's will be trench knives. Choco's a jian. I know it, even without being told. Kosuke helped train these four, he would know their weapons without fail.

 **8-8**

* * *

The gift ceremony drags on. We –this isn't just about me, this is about my people growing strong– get bottles of number two black and red sealing ink, dozens of kunai, stars and needles, much larger senbon needles, twin kodachis for each of us, two medium sized sealing brushes each, and inkwells to work with – something I honestly didn't of think last time. I used little pans I'd wash out when I was done.

As if that isn't enough, we get two leg pouches, two hip pouches, and a few dozen blank scrolls… EACH. Mommy, Shizune, and Kosuke get bathed in kisses and hugs from all five of us. "Ah, but that isn't all," mommy teases, a teasing smile in her eyes and a lopsided grin on her lips. She produces one last box, instructing me to open it.

Straps for arranging our weapons. Sashes for those who prefer that route. And medical tape for the leg pouches. "So, mommy. I take it we're allowed to start with chakra control exercises?" I all but beg – I've been patient for five fucking years, long enough. She smiles, nodding.

"Yes. You five are hereby permitted to start unlocking your chakra. However, I want to see you meditating on the ceiling, upside-down, before I even consider allowing for more advanced techniques. And that includes the scrolls for your snake swords," mommy says, trying to act all stern and strict. I smile.

Snake swords are my bread and butter. That isn't going to stop me. Not in the least. "I mean it. No advanced trainings until I greenlight it. Promise me, baby." I… but… that's not right!

"Fine," I grouse.

"A~aaaaai," mommy drawls.

I sigh explosively. "Alright," I cave. "I promise. No advanced trainings until you greenlight it." This isn't how manipulation is supposed to work, you know!

Mommy beams, obviously pleased with herself. I groan. "A~aaaand," she doesn't give up that easily.

I sigh again. "You're being really mean on my birthday, you know," I snipe. She gives me a deadpan look. I sigh, once again. This is supposed to be the beginning of something beautiful, not the continuation of stupidity. "And I won't try sneaking in any kind of training I know you'll be upset with me over." For now.

"That's better," mommy coos, scooping me up and blowing a raspberry in my neck. I shriek, having not expected that, but I find myself giggling anyway. "Now, just one last bothersome thing to deal with."

… Why don't I like the sound of that?

 **8-8**

* * *

Fuck. My. Life.

Mommy, I'm soooooooooooooooo never letting you hear the end of this. Never. Ever. Not in this life. Not in the next. Not in the one that comes after that. Never.

"Little sister." Uchiha. Fucking. Madara.

I glare at mommy, wondering what she expects now that I have twin kodachis strapped to my back and the handles sticking up over my left shoulder. "Daughter, be nice." Mommy demands. I grumble, but I know her well enough to know when not to push my luck. Now is such a time.

"Big brother," I say, bobbing my head politely. I'm not bowing to that shit. Fuck it. Kill me if you want, I don't bow to the overlord of all that is unholy.

"Happy birthday," he says, pulling out something from behind his back. My heartbeat thrums in my ears, my vision suddenly sharpens to the point that everything seems to slow down. Madara sighs. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you," he says, but his words seem slow, mutated almost.

I raise an eyebrow, wondering why he would say that. "Daughter, deactivate your Sharingan. Now." I blink. Say what? I blink again. "You can feel the flow of chakra to your eyes. Stop that flow."

I nod, uncertain as fuck. I've never had a gods-damned bloodline to toy with, so you'll have to excuse me for being a bumbling fuckwad this one time. I focus, locating the flow mommy's talking about. It takes a moment, but I stem the flow, feeling everything go back into an almost fuzzy haze in comparison. I blink again, wondering what in the flying fuck just happened.

"I'm sorry about her, Madara. She's… a bit paranoid from all the stories I tell her about missions and the like," mommy lies through her teeth. She wouldn't know why I'm so untrusting of the worst thing that ever happened to the Senju clan.

"It's fine, Hirako. After what my little sister has been through? It would be unwise to trust easily." Madara soothes. Okay, who the fuck are you, and why the fuck would you know half of what I've been through.

I study the boy before me. The short, black, spiky hair. The piercing ebon eyes. The dark blue men's kimono and hakama pants. The lack of weapons. The lack of tension in his person, in his eyes. He's at peace?

The son of a fucking bitch is at peace when his clan cost me everything?!

"I broke the weasel's arm when he told me how it happened," Madara says, sorrow in his eyes, though his tone is blank. "Both arms."

"Izuna." I don't ask. I don't need to. Itachi is right here, in this same time, in this same fucking compound. I'm going to rip that little shit apa…rt… Why would he tell Mada…ra…?

I narrow my eyes, trying to puzzle out the boy in front of me. He looks to be about eight, maybe nine. "Don't recognize your older brother?" Madara teases. I glare. That says exactly jack shit. I had a lot of people I considered my brothers. "Maybe this will help… Hnn."

That smirk…! That cocky little shit-eating smirk. No… fucking… way! Sasuke?!

"You were a dick, even then," I snipe. His eyes light up with a joy I've never seen from him. "Where's my sister then?"

"Haven't found her yet. Who've you found?" He asks.

"Kouji, Daichi, Hibari, Choco, Shizune, Kosuke, and this one. But she kind of found all of them for me." I lay it out. Madara's eyes study mommy, then the red lines on her face.

"Laugh. I dare you." Mommy intones, unimpressed with the amusement in Madara's eyes.

"It suits you." If I didn't know better, I'd say that's a carefully repressed snicker.

"Cute." Mommy obviously picks up on it. "Who'd you find?"

"Just one. Hashirama. Just as crazy and hyperactive as ever." Naruto. "He says he found quite a few. Lucky bastard." My babies. Kawarama, Itama… they were named after Hashirama's little brothers. "And yes, Ai. _Those two_ are being guarded well. Tobirama is as paranoid as you. If not more so." I breathe easier.

My babies. They're safe. "But we have a problem," Madara says, not looking happy about something. "I need someone to help me plot. I can't do this alone."

"Help us find our babies." I bargain.

"I wouldn't know what to look for," he says, sorrow in his eyes. "But… I do have a lead." He offers the scroll he had hidden behind his back.

I take it from him, unfurling a section and reading it. Names. "Those are slaves brought in from missions. I think you'll recognize a name or two." He says. And I do. Savana, Sahara, and…

"Raiza." My baby! "Take me to them. Now." I demand.

 **8-8**

* * *

Lower and lower, into the underbelly of this backwater shitstain of a compound. Madara leads, fearlessly showing me his back. He trusts I will not harm him. Probably why he told me about Izuna – that asshat is a corpse on a fucking timer.

We travel in absolute silence. The only sounds I can hear are the toiling and wailing of people in the distance – in the direction we currently travel, given it's getting louder.

Once we arrive on the third cellar level of the compound, Madara knocks on the door. It opens without a fuss, and the two exchange a few words. None I care to follow. Madara is let in, so I follow. "Ah, ah. This is no place for little girls," the guard says, getting in my way.

"How about I hack off your legs and pretend you didn't say that," I challenge.

"Little sister, be nice," Madara reprimands, glaring at me. I glare right back. "I mean it. I know what I'm here for. If you cannot behave, I'll leave you here." I snort, but decide to play along, for now.

"Fine. I'll be good," I say, looking away, trying to act cowed. Not trying very hard, but just hard enough. I really wouldn't mind hacking this little shit's legs off.

"Ai," Madara gets on my case. "Stay here. I'll be right back." I glare at him. "No. You had your chance. You won't behave. You'll stay here. And you'll be in trouble if you aren't exactly in this spot when I get back. Do you understand?"

I snort, but don't press. We already discussed that Savana, Sahara, and Raiza are the only three names I recognize. I would like to look around to make sure I don't actually recognize anyone else, though!

Still. Backwater hicks that they are, Uchihas of this time see women –and girls– as their possessions. I'm going to have to start breaking people to make sure they understand I belong to no one.

I wait. And I wait. And I wait. Soon some retarded fuck comes up behind me. "Move, girl," I'm ordered.

"Madara told me to stay in this spot. If you have a problem with that, take it up with him," I intone, refusing to cave.

"Ah, husband dearest," mommy cuts in. "Would you not like to wish our daughter a happy birthday?"

Uchiha Tajima. Madara's father, not my own. Shared DNA is as valued as shared space – I care to share neither with him.

"Ai?" He calls my name. I don't turn to him. I don't want to meet the man that fucks my mommy on a regular basis. Doubly so he's made absolutely no effort to meet me in the last five fucking years.

"Quote: and you'll be in trouble if you aren't exactly in this spot when I get back," I say, still not giving into him. I care nothing for you, and as far as you've shown, asshole, the feeling is mutual.

We wait in silence. Either he really does want to meet me, or he's curious how well I'll listen to Madara's 'orders'. Fuck Madara. I'm here for my baby, for Savana and Sahara.

The door swings open, Madara holding a baby, barely a year old. She has black hair, hazel eyes. And a little scar under her left eye, like a knife nicked her. I… my baby… my precious, precious baby. I beckon to her, beg her with my eyes to come to me.

Little eyes, awash with curiosity. She sees me, sees my longing for her. But she still doesn't know who I am. "It's alright, Raiza. I'll take care of you, I promise," I assure her, a lone tear spilling down my cheek.

"M… momma?" She croaks out, surprising even herself. I nod, more tears falling. She practically jumps out of Madara's hands, knowing I'll never let her fall. I hold her close to me, hugging her, kissing her.

I hear a worn out sigh behind me. Mommy's annoyed with me. "Ai, I'm too young, too gorgeous, and too sexy to be a grandmother. Could you at least wait until you're sixteen?"

"Sorry, mommy. But when I find my babies, I find my babies." I tell her honestly. I kiss Raiza's brow, smelling her hair – and hating how grimy she smells. "You are Sahara and Savana." I say, my eyes taking in the pitiful appearances of the two teenagers before me.

The elder of the two, Sahara no doubt, looks to be about nineteen. Short red hair, green eyes, pale skin covered in layers of dirt, and more curious than anything about who I am. The other looks to be about thirteen. Darker complexion, white hair, yellow eyes. She looks like she's from the Lightning Country.

"We are. Might I inquire what we may call you?" Sahara asks, her eyes narrowed, her brow knitted.

"Lady Ai, of course. Or just milady. You are, after all, to be my servants." I say, rolling my eyes and briefly flicking them in the direction I know that asshat is standing. She nods, bowing low to me. She understands – she's always been dangerously sharp.

"Milady, we shall serve you faithfully," Sahara vows, her hands folded in front of her, and bowing from the hip. Savana is quick to mimic the sentiment.

"I trust you will. Come along, then." I turn, finding Tajima behind me, his eyes studying me intently. "Father," I bow to him, from the hip. The only reason I bother, is because I won't risk my baby, not after everything we've been through. Pride be damned, I need to kiss ass until I'm in a position to take care of my people.

I give him a once over, not liking what I see. Short, duck-styled hair, with two locks of hair framing his face and an undercut of all things. Did he piss off his barber? The same bullshit Uchiha kimono every asshat around here wears. The grip of his blade –either a kodachi or a tanto, I can't tell from this angle– sticks out of his right side.

"Daughter, perhaps you should show him what you unlocked today?" mommy suggests, obviously wanting me to show off. I try to channel some chakra to my eyes, wondering if it really is so simple to activate. The world snaps into focus – I guess it is. I see the shock, the awe in that fucktard's eyes, but I get no satisfaction from it. I couldn't care less what he thinks of me. He's a means to an end, nothing more.

I cut the flow of chakra, letting the world ease out of the sharp focus. "If that is all?" I ask, no emotion in my eyes, tone, or face.

"Yes, daughter. You are dismissed," Tajima says, offering me exactly the same emotions I offer him – or lack thereof.

"Mommy, please don't take too long. Kosuke and Shizune would be most displeased with me if I were to travel alone," I remind her, and indirectly tell Savana and Sahara that we've already found a few others.

"It's alright, little sister. I'll take you back. Father, if you would excuse me?"

I wait until we breach the surface, the late afternoon sun looming on the horizon. "Madara, we have a deal. You tell me what your goal is, I'll arrange the route to get there."

 _ **8-8**_

 _ **End Chapter 1**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hmm, I wonder where this will lead?** _


	3. Arc 1 - Surreal Stupidity

_**Water Goddess**_

 _ **"Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

 _ **Arc 1 – Spring – Chapter 2 – Surreal Stupidity**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

Weeks. I'm left alone to enjoy the simplicity of the insanity of my new life for weeks. Madara hasn't contacted me, Tajima hasn't contacted me. No one.

It's been nothing but my people, training, getting poor Raiza used to being loved again, and enjoying the look on Sahara's face now that she's allowed to enjoy Savana touching her for no reason.

I can't say much interesting has been going on. Mostly it's just relearning how to 'walk' with my chakra. Unlocking it was simplicity itself, but relearning my razor sharp control… that's another story. And don't even get me started with my pathetic chakra reserves! I feel like some god is playing tricks on me!

Still, whatever. It's what I have to work with, so work with it.

We lucked out, in a sense, because there's a particularly large wooden beam in the middle of mommy's quarters. So we're allowed to use that for 'tree-walking exercise', provided we don't try to run. We're also given fresh leaves every morning to practice our chakra control with that, in addition to the other trainings we come up with.

Yeah, we're allowed to come up with our own trainings, provided we discuss it with mommy, Shizune, or Kosuke before execution. I love how much freedom we're given! And, I'm allowed to start training my darling little Raiza with blunted kunai!

It's… nice. But I should have known it wasn't going to last forever.

"Big brother," I nod to Madara as he enters mother's private quarters. He looks around, seeing us training, seeing Sahara and Savana training, seeing Shizune helping Raiza with her calligraphy. Mommy's sitting to the low table, already preparing today's Sealing Arts lessons. And Kosuke? He's out, tracking down new kimonos for us, and some more weapons. I don't ask where he gets them, I don't want to know.

"Ai, we need to talk," Madara makes it sound urgent. I don't bother with him too much. Instead, I'm trying to walk up the beam backwards to make sure I can call this exercise 'mastered'. I motion for him to get on with it. "Privately."

"Anything you can say to me, you can say to my people," I tell him, not bothered by his lack of trust. I know my people, I trust my people. Madara was only ever considered my sister's 'people', not the same thing. "Mommy? A privacy jutsu, please?" I suggest. And she knows I'm suggesting. I'm focusing too much on this to even care what Madara has to say.

A second later, I feel the familiar tingle announcing the barrier is up. "Thank you, mommy," I say, blowing her a kiss. "Talk, Madara."

"I need you to help me keep our brothers alive," he begins, obviously in no mood to mince words. I sigh, letting myself fall from the beam. "That's my goal, you said you'd help me."

"And how in the hell do you expect a five year old girl to keep your brothers-"

"Our brothers," he interjects. I assume he thinks he's correcting me.

"I've yet to meet these people, so _your_ brothers alive," I correct him. "You do realise that women in this time are given about as much respect and leeway as cattle?"

"That's not true!" He sounds upset, morally outraged. And utterly clueless. "You've barely gone outside this room. How would you know?"

I snort. I pay attention, that's how I know, but he won't care for silly things like truth. He still believes in the grandeur of the Uchiha clan. Which is utter bullshit, of course. Even the Senju clan is a toxic cesspit of macho-centric bullshit during this period. After all, there's been one mention of a woman in this period: Senju Touka. None other. And the reason she had to be mentioned? Her ties with Senju Tobirama. Not her skills, which are reputed to be phenomenal. Not her potential, which is said to be second to only Tobirama himself. No, it's her connection to him. Nothing more.

And that's from the clan I love and cherish. "Very well. Let's try this, then. Say I make the ideal suggestion. The perfect solution to the problem. And you let slip that it's my idea. What will happen?" I challenge. He mulls over that for a long moment. Either he's too embarrassed to admit I'm right, or he honestly just doesn't know. Sakura was the most passionate, opinionated, strong-willed woman I knew, second only to Tsunade herself.

"Guys. Time," I say, and three other drop down from the beam, heading over to the low table to see what mommy has cooked up for us today. "Sahara, Savana, you will join us. I don't care if it's advanced, I want you two pushing yourselves."

Two nods and beaming smiles are sent my way, so they sheathe my kodachis –yeah, they're training with mine until Kosuke scores blades for them– and sit down to the table as well.

"Madara, do you have dates, times, missions, anything for me to work with?" I ask, turning my full attention back to him. He shakes his head, no. "Then all I can suggest you do is exactly what I'm doing: train them. Turn them into the scariest bunch of shinobi you've ever encountered. That way they can survive anything."

"It's… not that simple," he says, no longer able to meet my gaze. "I have been training them. I've been taking them with me for every mission. And I've taught them to never leave my sight. The problem isn't just that…"

"Then what is the problem?" I ask, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. He's nervous. Not just because he needs to ask for help, but because the reasons seem to grate on him.

He sighs, long, tired, and worn out. He seems to age well into his nineties over the course of ten seconds. "There's… a custom," he begins, obviously not wanting to talk about this. "The main house elites are… given a lowborn best friend… to kill when the time comes to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"How does this affect anything you're telling me?" I demand. It's not as if anything he's telling me is news – the Senju have known about this practice for hundreds of years. It's why we hate the Uchiha – well, one of many reasons.

"The lowborn know this. And they have grown resentful. Some even say you're preparing for much the same," he says, his eyes focused on Ji, Dai, Choco and Hibari – four lowborn Uchihas. I snort. He should know better.

"I'll ask a different way. How does this affect your trying to keep them alive?" I get him back on track.

"It is believed they'll be led into that trap, to thin the main branch boys and save lives that way," he explains. Ai, don't laugh. That's a horrible, terrible thing to do. That it's also very true doesn't mean anything.

"Which you yourself counter by keeping them near you," I say. I don't understand where this is going, or what he even expects of me. Does he think I care enough about the Uchiha to monitor them with the save fervour I used to monitor Konoha's scum? "Look, this is wasting precious time. There is literally nothing I can offer to change this course. People die. Good people, bad people, neutral people. People die."

"…I…" He looks away from me, embarrassed. "The problem is that their deaths…"

"Are what drive you into madness?" Yeah, I got that. That I know from the Senju Archives the exact dates their killed probably won't help him much. They were specifically targeted as revenge for Kawarama's and Itama's deaths. "You have two options. One is to make peace with the Senju." He snorts, knowing just how tall an order that is. "Or you convince father to not send them out until they are ready."

"Both aren't options."

"I know that," I grind out. "That's my point. There's nothing I can do. All you can do is train them." He gets a look in his eye. "No. You're not going to get me to train them while you're busy."

"Ai, please."

"No," I shoot him down. "You need to come the hell off that pedestal of yours, dipshit. They won't tolerate being trained by a girl. Father won't tolerate his sons being 'coddled'. And that exposes my operation long before I'm ready to handle it. I said I'd help you, guide you… but I'm not taking the fucking daggers meant for you."

"So what do you want me to do?!" he demands, fire in his eyes. "Just let them die?! I've fought beside them, trained beside them, bled with them! For YEARS!"

"And what do you want me to do? Rewrite history? Change reality? I can't pull miracles out of my ass whenever it suits your needs," I counter. "And that's ignoring the simple truth, Madara. Even if you save them from their known deaths. How do you save them from the unknown that follows?"

"You know the dates."

"And the reasons. They die as pay back for Kawarama and Itama. I plan on thwarting that," I say, a fire burning in my eyes as well. "Your clan started it when you team up with the Hagoromo. Stop that, you save my babies. Save them, the Senju never have a reason to target your bothers."

"Target, perhaps…"

"Stop being a petulant little shit. What do you think happens when you kill people for a living?" I snipe. He doesn't look cowed in the least. "The only solution, Madara, is peace. Stop the fucking fighting."

He stands there for a long moment, silent, pondering, his dark eyes studying my every move. "You sound like Hashirama," he eventually says.

 **8-8**

* * *

"No, baby, I don't mind helping you," I assure Raiza for the hundredth time this week. She looks at me, tears in her eyes. I smile.

With tiny fingers and hands, it's no surprise she can't control her chopsticks properly. So why would I mind helping her eat? Even if it is three times a day, every day, for the coming years. My baby's worth it.

"Did you speak with him?" I ask, sensing Kosuke entering the room from behind me.

"I did," is all he says. I wait, knowing he'll have more to say than just that. While he's settling in, activating the privacy jutsu, and getting served his lunch, I'm busy helping Raiza and myself eat. "More importantly, I have names you'll want to hear."

I nod, not pushing for him to go faster than he's comfortable with. "Did you want more meats, baby?" I ask Raiza. She nods, pointing at Kouji's plate.

"Alright, munchkin. Come on over, uncle Ji'll hook you up," he inches back, patting his lap for emphasis. Raiza giggles, loving how silly Ji can be when he's in the mood. It sometimes astounds me how none of us sound or act our age, but given we have a life behind us? Two, technically.

Meh.

"Not from Hashirama's side, I'm afraid. He's being very tight-lipped, says he'll only speak to you directly on such matters," Kosuke explains, covering his mouth with his hand as he eats. I nod, having suspected as much. Anyone can drop names and ask for information. He knows I'd be too paranoid to trust middlemen, should he send them to me, and he'll know I won't be in anyway insulted if he offers the same respect. "He does appreciate that you've reached out to him, though. Says he's keeping his eyes out for others."

"I never doubted."

"The one's I've located are right here, in the compound," he continues. That gets everyone's undivided attention. "I'll take you to them once we've eaten."

"That's fair," I say, my heart racing. "May we know the names?"

"I'd better not. No one will want to stay here and eat if it's their baby." Man makes sense, but that means more of our babies were found. "Eat up."

 **8-8**

* * *

It isn't often that I come out into the 'slums' of the compound. The main building is pretty fancy, grand as the egos of the assholes that built it – or simply ordered it built. But around much of the main building are dozens of smaller houses, huts almost, where the lowborn are housed.

Looking around, I see everyone staring at our group. I can't bring myself to care. They hate us for being main branch, I hate them for being Uchiha. Fuck 'em.

Eventually, Kosuke leads us into a hut, seemingly at random. Though my sensory skills are getting better, I'm lightyears from where I used to be – I lack both the mastery and the elements I'm accustomed to sense with.

"Miss Inaho, it's good to see you again," Kosuke announces our arrival. I study the woman before me. Long black hair, ebon eyes. She looks every bit the Uchiha. Yet… her chakra…

"Hello. What brings Lord Tajima's daughter to this neck of the woods?" she asks, her face blank. She wants to give absolutely nothing away.

"Apologies, I sometimes forget my manners," I say, bowing politely to her. "I am Ai. These are my guards, Kouji, Daichi, Choco, Hibari… and Kosuke…" Each name. With each name her eyes widen more – slightly, but there's a difference.

"L-lady Ai," she murmurs, bowing low to me. "I… I…"

"Savana and Sahara are minding Raiza," I continue. Tears start to well up in her eyes. "Kosuke tells me there are others. Are they with you?"

"Some, milady," she manages. "Please, make yourselves at home. I'll…" She starts crying in earnest. "Have you found… him?"

"Not yet," I don't want to lie to her, but I understand how she craves for her husband. "We won't give up until we've found everyone, Ina. I swear it."

She stands there, crying into her palms. Gods, I hate being so tiny – not that I was all that tall before. I walk up to her, hoping to offer what comfort I can. I wrap my arms around her middle – stupid tall people. "We'll find him, Ina. But I'm not helping you conceive."

She stiffens, then I feel her tummy start shivering, shaking. Soon the sound of muffle laughter reaches my ears. Uh huh. About what I figured.

"Auntie Ina? What's so…" I hear an unfamiliar voice. I can't sense quite as well as I used to, but I feel the pinpricks of hope wash over me. "Who are these people?"

"It's alright, Yoko. Kouji and Choco are here," Ina explains, squeezing me gently. "Please bring them to the others. Lady Ai will no doubt want us to leave soon." I nod, agreeing with her. Why keep them in this hellhole away from the love and acceptance they deserve?

"I… haven't found too many. But I do know where a few others are. Manabu and Masa, they have Tanyu and Rei," she says, still refusing to let me go. My baby! "Torku has Jun, Chisato, and Hansuke. And Rika has Ryuzaburo and Kiyomitsu." I wait, hoping for more… nothing comes.

It isn't much, but it's a start. "Please tell me you'll make those tofu rolls?" Her laughter fills the air once again. "I'm not kidding. Five years is a long time to go without."

"Kaiya? Oh, mommy's baby." I hear Choco.

"Yes, Hiromitsu. It's us." Hibari's in tears. Oh boy… she's going to be surgically attached to that boy again, isn't she…

 **8-8**

* * *

"Who are you, and what the fuck are you doing here? We don't need no trouble with the main branch." The girl that stands before me is… utterly unremarkable. Plain looking, puffy cheeks, pageboy haircut, unflattering kimono. She's trying her best to go unnoticed.

"Rika, that's no way to speak to us. You know better," Ina gets on the girl's case, but her only response is a deadpan stare.

I shake my head, amused with my idiot. "Keep it up, and I'm telling Kei on you," I tease with a little smile. Rika stutters, sputters, and utterly fails to say anything I can decode. And considering how well I know her? That says something. Luckily we're the same age, and roughly the same height. So I hold my arms wide, wordlessly asking for my hug. "No love for your long lost twin?" No we're not twins, nor were we. We're just really close.

"A-Ai?"

"Yeah, can't blame amnesia this time. Sorry." That's all the proof she needs, and I'm engulfed in her warmth barely a blink of an eye later. "Stupid question… why Rika?"

"Why not?" She challenges. I was half hoping she'd go back to Hanabi, but I guess it doesn't matter. She's here, we're here. "Daichi, Hibari, your brats are in the bed in the back room taking a nap… And Hibari… please tell me you're actually going to put that poor baby down from time to time?"

Gods I've missed having you around, Ri.

 **8-8**

* * *

"So what's been keeping you alive?" I ask Rika, en route to the last group – uncle Manabu and auntie Masa… and my second baby.

"Stubbornness?" Rika muses, but shrugs to show she isn't too sure herself. "I… honestly thought I was crazy for a while. I mean… all of this? Nah, that's crazy talk on narcotics."

I snort, fully agreeing with her. "Like agreeing to follow me is the saner option?" I tease, getting an amused chuckle from her. "You unlock yours yet?"

"Yeah… I had a... incident with Mada… why are you laughing?" She seems confused, but I'm too busy giggling my ass off to care. "He did the same thing with you. Pulled out something from behind him."

"A scroll," I offer, holding my sides to ease the pain from my pitiful, wheezing laughter.

I'm still giggling ten minutes later when Ina announces we've arrived. She knocks on the door, apologizing for the intrusion. "Sorry for taking so long, it would seem someone's being fussy and needs her na-na-na-na…" A short, stocky woman in her early twenties opens the door, but she only has eyes for Kouji, Choco, the two year old Yoko, and the month old Kaiya in Choco's arms.

"Hey, momma," Kouji mutters, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh… sorry about… you know…"

"Let me guess. You gave birth to the idiot, and he never bothered to check on you," I intone. I warned him. I did.

"It's al…right…" she tries to comfort him, but she ends up bawling, tears streaming down her cheeks as she takes her baby into her arms once again. I… may be a bit teary eyed myself.

"Yu." It has nothing to do with Kouji's reunion, but my own. Little ebon eyes find mine. She looks nothing like my Yu, but I sense her. I squat, seeing the baby excitedly crawling to me, her eyes aglow with joy.

I scoop my baby up –literally this time– and kiss her like there's no tomorrow.

"Rei!" Ji isn't any less emotional. Three of their five –Rei, Yoko, and Kaiya– are now found. I sense him rushing to the doorway, but I only have eyes for my Yu. I kiss her over and over, smelling her skin, her hair, blowing little raspberries in her neck.

"Come. We need to get you home," I say, not brooking any argument. "Auntie, when we get there, Kosuke will go with you to inform uncle."

"O-of course, milady," auntie agrees, still busy coddling Hibari and her son.

Five years old, and a mother of two. My track record hasn't improved any.

 **8-8**

* * *

Once back in mommy's private quarters, I find Raiza rushing towards me. Her eyes are on the sleeping bundle in my arms. "Shh," I caution, trying to tell her that her sister's asleep. "Yu needs her nap, baby. And so do you."

Tears well up. She was always closest to Yu, so I know this is… huge for her. The three of us make our way over to my futon, where I kneel to pull back the sheets. I check to make sure nothing found its way in there, before laying Yu on the sole pillow. Raiza doesn't need to be told to lay down beside her, so once she's comfortable, I cover them both and tuck them in. I kiss both of my babies, murmuring that I love them, and trying my best not to gush at how adorable Raiza looks as she yawns.

I lay on the mats beside my babies, gently combing my fingers through Raiza's hair to help ease her to sleep. I watch as Raiza kisses her little sister, welcomes her into our world, as she drapes an arm around the much smaller girl. I feel Raiza's consciousness slowly fade, as she falls asleep.

I kiss them both one more time, carefully arrange the sheets to allow them to move while still keeping them warm. And I just… lie here, with my babies. I stare at the innocence gazing back, the angelic beauty of them as they sleep.

 **KNOCK KNOCK!**

I should have known it wouldn't last. Kosuke opens the door, finding some jackass I've never met. "You are to tell milady that milord has summoned her to his chambers. Lady Ai is to accompany her, none other." With that, the man is gone. I look to mommy, she looks annoyed.

"Come, daughter. It would not do to keep your honourable father waiting."

 **8-8**

* * *

It's sad how much I know about situations like this. How I'm to ever remain on my knees to not portray myself as an equal to a man. How I'm to only speak when directly asked a question. How I'm to see myself as intruding on Tajima's time and patience, and act accordingly lest he lose his patience with me and lash out.

It's too sad for words.

Mommy motions for me to kneel. Only once we're both on our knees does she slide the door open and we shuffle into the room. The door is slid shut behind me, but I wait for mommy to show me the 'appropriate' spot for us to shuffle up to.

"You summoned us, husband dearest?" Mommy says as the two of us sit seiza and await whatever has his panties in a twist.

"I was informed that Ai was out and about in the compound. That she collected quite a few clansmen, brought them back to your quarters. Why?" Father is such an instant gratification bitch.

"I could explain it, husband. However, would you not rather the words of your daughter to explain the next step in her training?" Mommy, you sneaky little genius you! You know I have a plan, a plot in place just for such situations to crop up.

And you know I'm going to make you look good doing so.

"Very well. Daughter, explain what is going on," his attention is now focused solely on me. I guess he's trying to unnerve me, to not allow for me to lie to him. Bitch, I've mindfucked bigger crowds than just you.

"Of course, father. Please excuse me should I fumble, this is… rather complex and I'm not sure I understand all of it," I lie through my teeth, but look bewildered and confused nonetheless. "Mommy informed me just before my birthday that I was to take one servant girl and raise her as my daughter."

He looks enraged, but keeps a tight lid on it. I make a vague hand motion in front of me before continuing with, "Something about learning to raise a child that isn't my own as my own? That my future husband might have other children, that I should learn young to both share him and raise all his children as my own?"

I shake my head, seemingly not making any sense of that. It's blasphemy to be so uncertain before your clan head and dare speak, but for a five year old that announces she doesn't understand? It's perfect. "As well, mommy had me take two adults that I am to honour as if they are my parents-in-law. This to ensure that I may learn to respect my husband-to-be's family, heedless of my thoughts or opinions of them. I… didn't think much of it at first, so mother explained that I might be offered to an allied clan, as a sign of… trust and goodwill? And I might therefore not know my new family?"

Father thinks about that, long and hard. His eyes study me, trying to dissect my story, trying to find holes he can poke and prod. "And what do you think of that?" he asks at length. He's trying to gauge me personally? Good luck with that.

"Boys are icky," I say, making a face to show that thought disgusts me.

"A~aaaaai," mommy drawls, warning me to be on my best behaviour.

"Forgive me, mommy," I bob my head to show that I'm 'properly cowed'. "I… do not know if this will ever come to pass, father. Given I am not the eldest daughter my fate is all but assured for marrying within the Uchiha clan. It is therefore not something I pay much heed to," I explain, my eyes glued to his socks.

"So that's why you wished me to know she unlocked her Sharingan," father muses. Don't grin. Don't smirk. Don't react. You are confused, you need to not understand 'mommy's machinations. "You wish to present her as a proper bride to ensure I know her value." That's called bait. You've now not only taken it, but you've run with it. Thank you for your unwitting cooperation in my schemes.

"Forgive me, husband," mommy says, bowing low to him. I'm busy trying to figure out how the numbers eighteen, forty-two, and the letter 'h' are connected – a rather confusing prospect, to be sure. Let's see, alphabetically, 'h' is the eighth letter? Forty-two divided by eight would give me four, but how does eighteen fit in? "Though it is not my place to dictate your choices, I wish for only the best for my daughter's future. For this reason, I try to counterbalance her place in the birth order with her a range of skills to allow for her to make a perfect bride, should there be need of one."

"Flower arranging?" father asks, curious.

"She's to be an Uchiha bride, not a servant girl," mother says, trying her best not to be disgusted. Father seems more impressed with that response than annoyed. "No, husband. She learns poetry, reading, writing, and maths. Twin kodachi kata and techniques. Medical Arts theory and chakra control exercises."

"I see. Your reasons?" father asks, awash with curiosity.

"Daughter, what reasons have I given you?" mommy passes the buck to me once again. I try not to sigh, mostly because I know father will notice.

"I must learn to fight, because…" I pretend to think about that. "It would ultimately be my duty to guard my children and teach them the basis of the shinobi lifestyle until my husband finds them ready to be properly trained." I pretend to think some more, like I need to recite something word for word.

"I must learn to heal, because… if my husband is injured, he should not have need of another to heal him. I must be the one to teach my children to read and write. Poetry is more about… pleasing my husband should he be into the fine arts? And… maths so as to keep his house's books in order while he is out waging war?" I look to mommy, trying to be 'discreet' to see if she is pleased with my answer. I know she is, and I know father is as well.

"Daughter, what is the reason you have so many adults then?" father asks of me this time, knowing mother will simply redirect it again.

"Umm…" I pretend I can't remember this one, but it's still on the tip of my tongue – kind of an annoyed, I-KNOW-THIS-DAMN-IT look. "Ah! Of course. It was to ensure that I know to organize the servants of my husband's home, to ensure all things run smoothly so as to… a-lee-he-ate his worries?" I butcher that word to give him the impression I've heard it, but don't really understand what it means yet. I look to mommy, seemingly worried I got that wrong.

"'Alleviate', daughter. It means 'to make things easier'," mommy chimes in, like I knew she would. I make a relieved and almost 'that makes sense' face, nodding.

"Very well," father caves, buying it hook, line, and sinker. "However, as you present this, it leaves her training incomplete. As such, Madara will be joining from time to time. Other than truly marital duties, Ai is to serve him as a wife should serve her husband." And 'men' run the world? Bitch, please. You couldn't run your way out of a wet paper bag.

 _ **8-8**_

 _ **End Chapter 2**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, that was interesting. But where would this lead? What's Ai's endgame? And will Madara truly keep his brothers alive?**_

 _ **Don't worry. Ai doesn't turn into a man-hater. But yes, she will be taking any small victory she's offered.**_


	4. Arc 1 - Thickening Plot

_**Water Goddess**_

 _ **"Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

 _ **Arc 1 – Spring – Chapter 3 – Thickening Plot**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

A year flies by. Then two. Seven and a half years old. And never had a childhood. Then again, I didn't have a childhood last time either. Too busy learning to kill, to heal, to slash, to gouge, to sneak, to skulk, to kill… lots of assassination theory… so playing is left by the wayside.

 **KNOCK KNOCK!**

I sigh. Why is it I can never read in peace anymore? Do you think the intricacies of Space-Time techniques are so plebeian that your constant knocking won't distract me? Kosuke answers the door – one of father's gophers, here with a summons once again. What utter drivel.

"Ina, I want you to mind my babies while I'm gone. Please make sure they focus on their studies. It simply won't do if they try to beg off because it bores them. Kouji, Daichi, you two will come with me. Father would be most displeased if I were to arrive armed," I say, handing Daichi my twin kodachis and sealing my snake swords into my scroll and keeping that tucked away in my sleeve.

 **8-8**

* * *

Entering his chambers and leaving my guards outside, as I have every few months for the last age or two, I shuffle to the customary distance of five metres and wait for his high-strung-ness to speak.

I bow low to him, mutely bitching about every millimetre as I go. "Ah, daughter," he begins. "There you are. It would seem I might have a fitting reward for your years of diligent training."

"I am unworthy, father." And utterly uninterested. I have all I need. Unless you are offering me servants –which you won't– or jutsu scrolls to study –which is unlikely– you have nothing that might interest me.

"A high ranking medic of the Hagoromo clan has offered to train a select few of our own," he brags, probably thinking himself such a suave negotiator. I've been playing you for a fucking fool for years now, and you think that will impress me?

And that utterly disregards knowing the Hagoromo alliance is coming to fruition. "I'm not sure I understand, father. Why would I trust a non-Uchiha enough to train under them?" I try. Not that I want to train under a shitfaced Uchiha. Other than my people, I care nothing for this waste of genetic material.

"I assure you, this one can be trusted," he claims, but I have my doubts.

"I do not mean to question your wisdom father," I begin, knowing I have to tread lightly or risk upsetting him. I don't want to find out what happens when he's upset. "Is it not common for today's ally to be tomorrow's enemy?"

He has a thoughtful air about him, trying to piece together what that might well mean. "Surely it would prove a simple task for the Hagoromo tutor of which you speak to either spy on us, or kill a certain target, would it not?"

"Assassination I do not fear," he claims, but he's still quite conflicted about that. "As for spying, what could they hope to gain?"

"Our numbers? The strength of our healers? Testing our knowledge of poisons and how to combat them? How our forces are organized? High ranking members of our clan? The names and identities of your sons, and more specifically your heir? Inquiries into the validity of rumours they'd heard but could neither confirm nor deny? Learning of any arranged marriages, alliances to other clans? The clans that we currently see as enemies?" The list goes on, shit-for-brains! "Perhaps even a hope for a relaxed guard to sneak into the archives? Surely there are things in there any clan would kill to attain."

"He did seem most intrigued when I mentioned him taking my daughter under his tutelage," he mumbles. Obviously his guard is down, so he's starting to trust my judgment. Curious.

"That could just be due to the show of trust that offers," I point out. "Was there anything else that stood out?"

"Well," he thinks about that. "They were… a little too understanding. Like nothing I said, no demand I made was too much hassle."

"So long as they get into our compound," I drone. Yeah, that sounds like a straight up infiltration to me. "I'll be frank, father. It is possible this is merely a personality quirk, or it could be orders to get into our compound at all costs. Neither comforts me, but more importantly, from what I've read the Hagoromo aren't known for Medical Arts prowess. They are known for using their blood as incendiaries. At the risk of sounding arrogant, what could they hope to teach us that we don't already know?"

"Hmm? What would you know about their medical prowess?" he asks, intrigued at my knowledge.

"I've spent the last two years gorging on all things medical. Both from the scrolls mom has allowed me, from the notes and scrolls Madara has brought me back from his missions. And the impressive knowledge of the servants I've acquire. All I've learned has come from the Ono clan, the Senju clan, the Uzumaki clan, the Yamanaka clan, or the Nara clan."

"Is it not possible that Madara simply has not encountered such a thing from the Hagoromo?" he asks, testing me.

"Very. But perhaps some background information is in order?" I suggest. He nods, gracefully accepting that he knows nothing about medical theory and arts. "Each scroll is either part of a library or a series of scrolls and references other such scrolls heavily. Only jutsu scrolls themselves, which would teach a single technique, do not follow this rule. As such, it is easy to deduce the original writer of each scroll, or at least from which clan they hail, based purely on the scrolls that are being referenced. For this reason Madara has started a game, offering me a scroll and demanding I tell him where he got it, either based on chakra signature of the person that held the scroll longest, or the references within."

He looks floored by that revelation, but I don't bother with that. "I've encountered many scrolls from the Hagoromo, though the slain shinobi hail from other clans. None of them references anything with medical knowledge, and none of them illustrated anything more than a base understanding of the medical arts." All completely true, if from past life knowledge. I acquired the entire library of the Hagoromo, after all. They had no medics of note, ever in their history.

"I'm not sure I understand. Why reference other scrolls at all?" father asks, eyeing me closer than before.

"If you wish to study subject matter as expansive as the human body? Or poisons and their antidotes? Or psychology? These are not subjects that fit into a single scroll. So keeping dozens of tomes for all the people that would need to study them? It makes more sense to make copies of each chapter, or independent scrolls that reference others to show how it all fits into the whole, or perhaps just saving time by not explaining something that was already explained better by someone that knows more on the subject in another scroll." I explain, not caring what he makes of it. I've long since shown I am skilled – mom keeps pestering me until I do.

"I see. Well, more to the point. What would you suggest?" he asks, again studying me carefully.

"Who am I, inexperienced as I am, to try to counsel you on such matters?" I've played this game with you for two years now, father. Get it through your skull, I will not do anything but point things out. How you go about solving the puzzle is on you.

"I take it Ai is already in to see father?" I hear from behind me. I sense you, corpse.

"Enter, Izuna," father demands. I don't turn to the corpse on a timer behind me, but I certainly don't like how he's allowed to stand tall in father's presence, while I'm expected to crawl about on the fucking floor! "Why are you here?"

"Madara informed me of the looming threat of an alliance with the Hagoromo," Izuna says. I like how he words that.

"Threat?" father asks, curious.

"Yes, father. Madara and I have encountered the pair at the compound gate asking for your permission to enter. They are… not the type you want as your allies," Izuna begins. "I knew them under pseudonyms. Orochimaru and Kabuto." I flinch.

FUCK! Of course other people would be put into this time alongside us. And of course THOSE two would be the worst candidates for it.

"Daughter?" father obviously notices my negative reaction.

"I've… read of those pseudonyms," I claim. "They've… delved into some… dark aspects of medical knowledge. Many of the things I've read…" I shiver, remembering about the tales of Orochimaru's exploits. Graphic tales… quite detailed, might I add.

"That… troubles me," father admits.

"Rightly so, father. Though they have advanced medical knowledge extensively, it was through slave acquisition and…" I shiver again. "Forgive me, this… isn't something I feel comfortable speaking of."

"Izuna?" father REALLY doesn't like where this is going. I've spoken quite freely of hundreds of ways to kill a man with his tea.

"I would… prefer to only speak freely once Ai is out of hearing distance," Izuna says, further building on both the it's-too-gruesome-for-innocent-ears spiel, and the this-is-some-dark-shit motif to go with it.

"No need. Daughter, you will return to your quarters. Open to no one until Madara, Izuna, or myself personally informs you that it is safe," he orders.

And I didn't even have to ask. "As you wish, father."

 **8-8**

* * *

 **KNOCK KNOCK!**

I feel so lucky that I have father's permission to bar off my room and answer to no one. "Ai, it's me," Madara, I know it's you. But I'm allowed to deny people entrance. Simply saying that it's you, is like me saying I'm sarcastic – it leaves out so much detail.

I hear an exasperated sigh. "Father wanted me to tell you it's safe and that those two were dealt with," Madara drones, probably already tired of speaking to a closed door. Well, if he were to see it from my side? There's also a few dozen seals that makes mom feel comfortable – so not even snake-shit is getting in here.

Another sigh. "Ai, I have a new list you would be interested in." Hmm, tempting, tempting. "And a medical scroll from the Senju clan." Don't stop, you're doing just fine. "And a lead I need to discuss with you. I may have found her." I turn to mom.

"I knew it was him from the start," she proclaims, unsealing the door from the low table. Madara enters, sliding the door closed behind him. "Just to be sure though. You're whose son?"

"You let me in then test me? You're starting to worry me, Hirako," Madara snipes, walking over to the low table and sitting down as he usually would. "Inaho, would you consider denying her a warm meal for plausibly endangering your lady?" I bite back a laugh, still sitting between Raiza and Yu, who are busy working on a new seal I've been teaching them. Everyone is busy training, but that's about as unusual for us as the sun rising.

"We need to talk." Comes the most predictable words ever. I nod, activating the privacy seals and nodding to mom to seal the door once again. "Hashirama needs to know that Orochimaru is active. And we need to-"

"You spoke of scrolls, leads, and lists," I cut him off, making a gimme-motion with my hands. He shakes his head, but offers the two scrolls without much fuss. I quickly go through the list, but find no names I recognize, so I toss it to Savana. Then I check the scroll, recognizing it as a lost copy of the Senju clan – I'm definitely giving this back the first chance I get… along with the hundreds of others I've collected thus far. "And the lead?"

"Sakura and Hinata. Twin sisters from the Uzumaki clan. Hinata is Mito, Sakura is Miho. Hashirama encountered them during a meeting with Ashina, their father," he explains. "Satisfied? Because we have some real shit brewing, Ai."

"I'm good."

"Good, I need you to come with me for tomorrow's meeting. We need to start stepping up our game."

 **8-8**

* * *

Kouji, Daichi, Rika, Savana, mom, Izuna –gag me– Madara, and I have no problem whatsoever sneaking out of the Uchiha compound. We dash through the tree tops for almost an hour –at a pathetically sedate pace, so I know this is more about stealth than anything– before reaching what is apt to be Hokage Rock. There are four Senjus standing there, waiting for us.

One has short, black hair, a nondescript, sleeveless male kimono, and a serious look on his face – if a bit impatient.

One has spiky white hair, piercing red eyes, and looks to be wearing a tank top and his pants so high that it's almost covering his shirt. He seems to be detached from the whole situation.

The last two are identical twins – brown hair, coal eyes, and amused smiles on their faces. Not to mention the hand-me-down outfit they got from the white-haired one.

I don't need an introduction to any of them.

Senju Hashirama, formally my idiotic blonde, hyperactive brother who had the Nine-tails sealed in his gut. Senju Tobirama, who looks as stoic and detached as the scrolls and descriptions of him described him. And two others, who I don't necessarily know the names of, but I know who they are. Pou and Kei…

But that… they should be Jei's guards!

I scan Tobirama much closer, but I can't sense his chakra at all. That bastard knows we're coming, knows I'm coming, and purposely is playing this game with me? Okay… be that way. See if I acknowledge your ass at all. Bitch.

"Hashirama, I told you not to bring him. There isn't time for games," Madara says, sounding annoyed. He reaches the site a whole second before I do, and he already lands himself in hot water.

That means you know who he is. That means you've known who he is. And that means you've hidden that from me for YEARS!

"K-Kei," Rika is to the point of tears, getting the reunion star crossed lovers like that deserve. And what do I get? A knowing, cocky little smirk, and a still very much concealed chakra signature. I already know who you are. And I know your ass isn't here without my babies!

I ignore Rika as she makes her way to the man she knows is hers to claim. I ignore how he brags about his broad shoulders – they were wider before. I ignore the kissy faces they give each other. And I am CERTAINLY ignoring the subtle little knowing looks from Tobirama.

"We're here. What's the plan?" I demand, my tone utterly blank. And I swear to the gods, Tobirama. If you try to touch me before grovelling and begging for my forgiveness, I'm going to bitch slap you with my snake swords.

Madara sighs, glaring at the Senju brothers, and completely ignoring that he's in on their fucking plot to keep me in the dark! Assholes! The lot of them! "Orochimaru's on the move. He tried infiltrating the Uchiha compound. Izuna confirmed both his and Kabuto's identities. We don't know what his plans are, or where to find him," Madara brings them up to speed.

"O'uzu island," I say without thinking about it. I know the exact location. But Jei was there with me, he'd know it as well.

"Hagoromo compound?" Tobirama asks, eyeing me a bit closer.

"He's the current clan head," Madara informs them. "You know where?"

"I've been there." His eyes are glued to mine, his begging for forgiveness as obvious as it is silent. I turn my nose up at his lame attempts. You know it's me, you know where to find me, and you have the channel to reach me, and do NOTHING FOR YEARS?! Fuck you!

I've searched every channel I could think of, dug into every lead, scanned every soul that enters the Uchiha compound for TWO FUCKING YEARS! Actively searching for you like tomorrow won't come, and you knew… you knew where I was. And you did NOTHING!

"Ai, this isn't the time," mom gets on my case. I snort, but say nothing. "I mean it, young lady."

"Why did I need to be here?" I demand, successfully keeping the fire out of my tone, if with considerable effort. Tobirama notices, I can tell by the wince.

"We need to use this to our advantage. This might well be the in we need to get the Uchiha and Senju to sit down to a table and discuss terms of peace," Madara says, moving his hand closer to my shoulder to try to comfort me. I bristle, letting him know I'm in no mood for his shit. Luckily he notices and doesn't push his luck. "You have father's ear. Could you convince him of such a thing?"

"I would need a believable reason to know of the Senju having a quarrel with the Hagoromo. And furthermore, I would need to be called into his chambers before I can even speak with him. And no, yesterday's situation isn't good enough. I'm not the type to seek comfort, and he knows I wouldn't seek it from him," I lay it all out.

"I can arrange the audience. All you'd need to do is lay things out for him," Madara says, sounding sure of himself. "As for the reason? What if I find a scroll detailing a report regarding the Hagoromo?"

"He'd want to see the scroll. And that doesn't explain why you would give me the scroll in the first place. The better option would be to send for me as a fact checker. Father knows I know the theory, and he's come to trust my estimation of things, if for no reason other than laying things out in a manner that pleases him," I explain.

"Why would he send for you?" Hashirama asks. Well, gee, asshole. It's nice to see you, too. I guess poor little Ai needs no thanks, no greetings, no nice-to-see-yous.

"I have my reasons," Madara teases, offering a tight little smile… or a smirk… I honestly can't tell which. The amusement quickly dies, however, and Madara's back to business. "But it'd have to be authentic. If father brings it up during a meeting with Butsuma, it had better be something they can both agree is factual."

"I'll handle that," Tobirama says. "I'll have it for you by next week."

"Why that long?" Madara asks. Chakra signatures need time to interweave itself into a scroll. It's the best tell-tale sign if a report is authentic.

"Reasons," Tobirama teases. "What you need to know is that Hashirama will have it for you. And it'll be an identical copy of the report I'll give father."

"Alright, but that doesn't mean we're out of the woods. This needs to be flawless, slowly building up to talks," Madara makes sense. "Ai, I'll need you to work your magic."

"We can discuss details another time," I remind him. "For now, focus on little things. Start with the reports, make sure father gets them, but suggest nothing. Something as ingrained as the rivalry between our clans is not easily overcome. And come up with a believable story how you got it, but don't make it a Senju team, that will only make things worse in the long run. Why not forge a report from the Hagoromo regarding the Senju and/or Uchiha clan?"

"That should be the final gambit, not the opening one," Izuna points out. I nod, agreeing with him. "But that approach has merit. Father is already wary of their clan, perhaps a few reports from them will aid in this."

 **8-8**

* * *

We keep going back and forth for almost an hour, discussing the options and possibilities. But eventually, the time comes to put things into action.

We turn, ready to start heading back. Tobirama decides to make his move, "Ai?"

"Oh, so you do remember my name. Good to know," I snipe. I sense his discomfort, even with my back turned to him.

"Don't do this, please. There were reasons I couldn't approach you," he tries.

"Ah, because simply sending a message through Madara was never an option. And I'm willing to bet you listened to each and every update Kosuke gave Hashirama, let alone the fact that I've been hearing about the famous Tobirama from him for just over a year now, so I know you've met him. So, again, why was I never told?"

"Would you have willingly stayed with your cl-"

"Fuck you," I cut him off. He knows better. The Uchiha are NOT my clan. They are NOT my family. And I wouldn't piss on them if they were on fire. "We're lea-"

"How are the girls?" he tries a different tact.

"Which girls? You mean my daughters? The ones I'm going to have to lie to and say that their father has been asking about them since he discovered their whereabouts, even though he couldn't come and bring them home like his heart demands of him? Those girls?" He doesn't respond. I thought so. "Where is my fifth baby?"

"Touka, and she's fine. She's steadily earning the respect she needs, and has already been allowed to sign the Rabbit contract. She's trying to follow in your footsteps," he says, sorrow in his tone.

"I'll be sure to tell Rei. I'm not sure how she'll take the girl thing, but…"

"She's bi," Kouji says, sounding sure of himself. "Choco and her used to talk about that all the time." I nod, grateful for little miracles.

"Ai, stop giving him a hard time. You know there's mo-"

"I don't want to hear it Rika," I cut her off.

"Damn your wanting! Kei didn't let me know anything either!" I turn to her, offering little more than a blank stare. That shuts her up.

I take another step. "Don't leave like this. Please, Ai," Tobirama begs. I don't even breaking stride.

When you spend your every waking moment wondering where I am, how I'm doing, if I'd love the person you've become… then, and only then, will you have the right to demand things of me.

"If one hair of any of my babies is harmed. I swear to you, I will burn down every settlement in the Elemental Nations. Including your clan compound."

"K-Kouji!"

"Dude, you fucked up. Don't get me involved."

 **8-8**

* * *

We barely get back to the Uchiha compound when shit hits the fan. A group of maybe twenty Uchihas start making their way to us, their eyes studying me, for some reason.

"Madara. I invoke the right of challenge for your sister's hand in marriage," the eldest of the group barks out, making sure to speak loud enough for everyone to hear him. In his thirties. Hmm…

"I have many sisters," Madara intones, but we both know he means me.

"Uchiha Ai," he elaborates. I cringe, hating the sound of that. I'm a fucking Senju!

"Denied," I shoot him down myself. Fuck traditions, fuck their bullshit. No one tries to claim me.

"You dare speak in my presence, girl?!" The same one that just demanded my hand in marriage, demands I be silent? Oh?

I don't answer. I unsheathe my snake sword – sadly these are still just practice pieces, and don't have a name. But… they'll kill just fine. Before he can even react, I click her into her snake form, allowing for the segments to come apart, and bitch slap his ass with the tip.

He spins like a top, falling to the ground and rolling away like the fucktard he is. "Does anyone else have a problem with me speaking?" I demand, fire in my tone and my three-tomoe Sharingan blazing. Just to be sure, I have the tip of my snake sword gently caress the cheek of one of that asshole's followers. "How about you? Do you feel insulted that I dare to speak?"

"Ai, that's enough," Madara gets on my case.

"Milady?" Dai soothes, placing his hand on my shoulder. I sigh, but reel in my snake sword, click her back into her sword form, and sheathe her. I start to walk away, honestly no longer interested in this scene.

"You little bitch!" Nope, still not interested.

"Madara, I suggest you handle this. We both know what my response would be," I intone, walking ahead with Kouji and Daichi flanking me as per the norm.

Then I see something flicker in front of me. With my Sharingan still active, I wait. I may be seven years old, but my mind is as agile as it ever was. And my skills may not be as they once were, but they are not bullshit.

So I wait. I watch the plaything's tanto coming closer, and closer, and closer. And I just wait.

The blade is barely a centimetre from my unprotected skin, and still closing.

Half a centimetre.

A quarter.

I feel the very tip of the blade touch my forehead.

…

Seriously? I ask you to handle this, and this is how this plays out?

Like a demon possessed, my hair flies out, grabs and stops the blade, continues on, up his arm, over his shoulder, up his neck, and into every available orifice of his head.

Ears.

Eyes.

Nostrils.

Mouth.

I even make a few dozen new holes with my hair.

Then I focus for a moment – a fraction of a second.

And I rip his skull apart.

His corpse hangs in the air for a few moments, as my hair takes whatever I would need. Leg pouch, hip pouch, three extra blades – two tantos, two kodachis, so he had a thing for shorter and therefore quicker blades.

With my fun had, I toss his corpse on the ground and hand the loot to Daichi – after sheathing the second tanto, of course. Then my hair recedes, covered in his blood. That's going to be a bitch to wash out.

"Thanks for handling it, Madara," I intone, unimpressed with him, but don't care enough to notice what his response is. "Kouji. I want you to find out who that was. I want to know if he had a wife, children, friends, anyone that would associate with him. And I want them brought to me."

"As milady wishes. What about possessions?"

"Same. If it was his, it's ours now. Collect it for me."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 3_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: I was tempted to place an additional gore warning at the beginning of this chapter, but... honestly there's already one in the story description. So no. And yeah, Ai isn't quite the person she once was, if you've read the prequels. Who knows where this might lead.  
_**


	5. Arc 1 - Scripted Decadence

_**Water Goddess**_

 _ **"Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

 _ **Arc 1 – Spring – Chapter 4 – Scripted Decadence  
**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

 **SLAP!**

I watch his face snap to one side, study the passive acceptance.

 **SLAP!**

I see how he understands I'm rightly roiling with rage and anger and fury and wrath… and every hot, boiling emotion I've never felt in any life I can remember.

"How long have you known?" I demand, daring him to lie to me. He doesn't answer.

 **SLAP!**

"ANSWER ME!" He stands, bold, unafraid, unashamed. "You let me search like a lovesick puppy. You let me wonder where he is. You let me stew in my fate, knowing what your brother put me through."

Still no answer. "What do I tell my girls, Madara? When Tanyu starts developing her sensory skills? When they discover the man that slaughtered them, that broke their mother's heart, mind, and soul… is right here in this compound and you forbid me from meting his well-deserved fate. What do I tell them?"

Again, no answer. "When they ask if I found their father? What do I tell them?" Silence. "When they ask why I was attacked in the safety of the Uchiha compound. What do I tell them?" Quiet. "When they ask me why they aren't allowed to talk to their uncles in public. When they ask why we haven't snuck out of this shithole." Stillness.

Always the same answer to every question.

I start to tremble from the pent up emotions within me. And I'm really starting to hate that I have to do this to get into the proper mood for that which is to come.

I'm so sick of this. I'm sick of everyone dictating my fate. Telling me what to do. Where to go. Deciding what I'm allowed to know.

"Get out," I murmur, trying too hard to keep myself from shouting.

"I can't, Ai." Oh, so you do know how to speak. "I know you. If I walk away, that's it. No second chances."

"If I lose my temper," I warn, my tone souring, darkening. "If I start to shout and wake either of my children." The sweltering emotions within me is getting to be so much that I'm crying.

He just stands there. I'm balling both fists so tightly that my nails are cutting into my flesh. And he just stands there. I've suffered through every torture imaginable, had my pride pissed on, my children slaughtered, everything I've ever valued lost. And he just stands there.

"Ai?" I don't turn to Rika. I can't. I'm too busy trying to keep a tight lid on everything roiling within me – not that I'm all that successful. "Savana, Sahara, come on. We need to get her out of here. Now."

That sends a panic through the room. I'm almost instantly surrounded by Shizune, who's busy healing my injured palms. And Inaho who demands that Madara leave this instant. And mom who takes me into her arms and lets me hide from the world I just can't bring myself to face. And auntie Masa, who demands that Choco and Hibari not leave my side.

I…

I want to be grateful to them.

I… want to be thankful for what I have.

But all I feel is betrayed.

Jei wasn't there when I needed him most. So I watched as five of my babies were beheaded. I could only stare as Izuna kicked my swollen belly so hard that the babies within me ruptured, and bled, and died within me.

I died that day. But the physical act of dying is the easy part. No, my death, the parts of me I lost that day… that's worse than the physical death I wisely chose for.

But now?

To remember that trauma. To remember what that's like, to survive through something like that. To now have to play house with the butchers that cost me everything. To now have to kiss the asses of everyone that would happily slaughter me and mine, just because they can.

I die a little more each day. And the one person that can fix it, fix me… save me… bring me back to life…

Doesn't care.

What else could explain his stance? To know who I am, where I am, what I'm doing. And to offer nothing but silence. Why?

WHY?!

…don't… don't you know how desperately I need you…

 **8-8**

* * *

I kneel. Staring blankly ahead of me, uncaring where I find myself. I hear words being spoken, but all I listen to is Jei's words just before he left that last time. Zipping up his flak jacket one last time. How I begged him for just one more kiss, one more moment, one more…

Tears flow, unable, unwilling to cease no matter the situation I find myself in. I… I feel the warmth of his skin, see the love in his eyes, the gentleness in how he rubs my baby bump. I remember the want in my kiss, the need to have him touch me just one more time…

Did I know? Did I understand on some level that that would be our last time? Like a prisoner's final meal before execution?

Something gets mumbled. The words are utterly lost on me.

 _Sleep, baby. Momma will make this right. I promise._

Only I couldn't make it right. Even with the bastard within striking distance, I can't make it right. I can't kill him, not without risking everything again.

 _Am I enough?_

I see and feel Raiza's head in my arms. I hold Tanyu's and Itama's heads in my arms. Just the heads. Lifeless, morphed due to the lack of their usual expressions.

 _Am I enough?_

I remember carrying theirs and Nisshou's and Kawarama's heads with me into the next room. I remember feeling my twins slowly bleeding out of me.

I'm not enough. I wasn't then. I am not now. I'm not enough. I'm not strong enough, fast enough, smart enough, sneaky enough.

I'm… I'm going to end up losing my babies all over again. Because I'm not strong enough, because I'm not fast enough, because I don't train hard enough. I'm going to face a new bastard, a new sick, twisted fuck, and I'm going to watch my babies die all over again.

Something touches me. On instinct alone, I grab at it, twist and floor the owner of whatever the fuck just touched me, and I activate my Chakra Scalpel, ready to end whatever threat found me.

I try to focus on the world around me, finding everything in razor sharp focus. So much so, that even my activated Sharingan looks out of focus in comparison. "What do you want, Madara?" I ask, realising I almost did the world a favour.

"Father wishes to speak with you," he says, his tone blank. I look around, finding myself in father's chambers once again. I see father, look him dead in his eyes, see the fear festering there. I don't know, and I certainly don't care what that's about.

"Mangekyou." I hear murmured.

"You wished to see me father?" I ask, not wanting to understand what his issue is. He doesn't answer. He just stares. Stares, his fear growing with each passing second. I sigh. "Madara, what did father want with me?"

"Can I… get up first?" he asks, sounding annoyed. I look down at him, realising that I'm still holding him smooshing the side of his face in the tatami mat. I sigh, deactivate my Chakra Scalpel, and let him go. I don't help him up, but I no longer hold him down either.

I sit, awaiting someone to speak. "Ai, please deactivate your Sharingan?" Madara asks. I sigh, but deactivate it all the same. "Thank you. Father wishes to know why you had those people gathered. Why are they outside his door awaiting his judgment?"

"You know why," I intone. I have no patience for this. "Look. I'm fresh out of patience. The man that attacked me, those are his people. I care nothing what happens to them. Let father decide their fate."

"A-attacked you?!" father demands, outraged. I sigh.

"Madara witnessed the whole thing. I'm in no mood to speak further of this. Please excuse me." With that, I stand, I turn, I walk… and I leave all I once was… I leave it by the wayside. Not knowingly, but… still.

 **8-8**

* * *

I go through the motions, showing Raiza and Tanyu the new seal I want them to master. Sure, they can't actually make live seals until they unlock and hone their chakra, but they can at least use this time to master the steps.

Rei as well, but she and Yu are practically joined at the hip, so I'm not surprised she wanted in on this.

 **KNOCK KNOCK!**

I sigh, in no mood for father or Madara. And just my luck, they're both standing on the other side of the door. I turn to mom, mutely begging her to deal with this. She nods, moving to the door herself. "Please forgive me, but Ai is in no state to entertain you at present."

"I understand, Hirako. However I must see her," father demands, his tone unbending. Then I sense a third one… Izuna… he's coming up to them.

"No, husband, you don't understand. A medic was forced to kill her clansman because her brother didn't defend her. You couldn't possibly understand her inner turmoil," mom isn't budging. I'm grateful. I don't think I can see those people and not lash out right now.

"M-momma?" Raiza and Tanyu turn to me, worrying for me, aching for me. I smile as warmly as I can, trying to show them that I'm not falling apart – a little white lie. Or a big fat lie. I can't decide.

"You're right, of course. I don't have her desire to heal. But I need to see our daughter, this cannot wait."

"In any other situation, I would allow you in without hesitation. Please, try to understand that she needs time, and you are denying her that," mom is losing ground. I can tell. I sigh

"It's alright mom, let him in." I cave, knowing she'll just get in trouble. "But Izuna stays outside."

I sense father's confusion, but both Madara and Izuna have a reluctant acceptance about them. A moment later, father is shown in. I turn to Ina, mutely asking for tea and some small snacks to entertain our guests. Then I turn to Sahara, flicking my eyes to the door – _make sure that shit stays out_.

They do as I ask, so I turn my full attention back to father. "Yes, father?"

"You… train children?" he asks, trying to understand what's going on. "In Sealing Arts?"

"I teach them all I can, father. Please try to focus on why you're here," I demand as gently as I can.

"You… I…" he can't seem to find the words he needs.

"Madara, please translate, because really…" I demand this time, fire seeping into my tone. "Mom already clearly explained I'm in no mental state to deal with this, and yet you can't seem to get out of your own fucking way to push me and-"

"Ai," Choco interrupts my rambling, her hand on my shoulder to help me calm down. I close my eyes, taking a few deep breaths to find my centre once again. I sense Choco bowing, not breaking the contact between us as she addresses father and Madara, "Please forgive milady. There is no fate worse than forcing a medic to kill her own." So many hints, and yet father doesn't take it. He's too focused on one thing, but why?

"… Father. Why have you come?" I ask, hoping I'm being respectful.

Choco squeezes my shoulder a bit again. "It's alright, Ai. We're here." I feel Hibari's hand on my other shoulder, trying to comfort me as best she can.

Raiza and Yu are quick to wrap their arms around me as well. They don't understand –I've done all I can to keep this from them– but they want to be here for me all the same.

"Daughter," father begins. He's about to put his foot in his mouth, isn't he. "I've spoken to Madara about what happened. And I… I worry, daughter."

I stare blankly ahead, wondering when he's going to get to the fucking point. "Who else did you kill?" he demands.

"…" I work my mouth, trying to answer him. But nothing comes out. I'm in the middle of a fucking breakdown, and all you care is who else I killed? "Father… you and Madara… should better get out of my sight."

"Who the hell do you thi-"

Without my wanting it, my Sharingan activates. I glare at father with a rage burning so white hot that I fear I'll sear the flesh of my babies. "Father. Please understand that I, first of all, don't know or want to know why you are being such an utter ass. Second of all, I've killed no one you are unaware of in my seven years. Now, if there is nothing else. Get out."

He snarls, his eyes burning with anger as his own Sharingan activates. "Uch-"

A drop of the rage leaks out, a concentrated burst of killing intent. "Father, please allow me to handle this?" Madara tries.

"Madara," I grind out his name, like a curse spat from my lips. "If you'd fucking handled this, I wouldn't have had to kill that little shit in the first place. If you want to do something right, for a fucking change, take your father and get the fuck out of my sight."

"Little sis-"

"Did I stutter? Am I speaking some language you don't fucking understand? I SAID TO GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Ai, please calm do-"

I reach into my hip pouch, take out my scroll, unravel a section of it, and unseal my twin snake swords. I stuff them into my belt, held tightly against my back. I reroll my scroll, and stuff it back into my hip pouch. "Mom. Lock this place down. Kouji, Daichi, with me. Choco, Hibari, you know what I want from you."

"M-m-momma, n-no!" Yu clings to me, begs me not to do what she knows I'm planning.

"Raiza, keep an eye on your sister for me?" I turn to Rai, my eyes and expression utterly blank.

"No, momma. You want to keep her safe, you'll have to do it your damn self," she gets on my case. I nod, understanding. I focus, knocking them both out with a simple genjutsu.

"Sahara, please apologize to them when they wake up. This is something father obviously wants, so why deny him," I say glaring at father.

"What are you implying?!" father demands, outraged. I don't answer him, I just glare.

"Ai, that's not what this is. The only known way to activate the Mangekyou Sharingan is to kill your best friend. Please understand father's concerns," Madara explains.

"I don't even know what the fuck that is. And if you do a fucking head count, you'll see that everyone that was here last year, is still fucking here. So who is this best friend that I killed? Where's the body?" I grind out. "Now let's try this. Where were you last night, father?"

"Who do you think you are? Demanding things of me?!"

"Exactly," I agree with him. "I'm in no position to question you, and you are in a position to question everything of me. So tell me. What choices am I left with? You think I killed someone. And you're right. I killed a man that attacked me. Other than that one person, I have no blood on my hands. And if your fucking son had acted AT ALL!" I glare at Madara, showing just how pissed I am with him. "Even THAT wouldn't have happened. So either you shut the fuck up, or we take this outside and we handle this the only way Uchihas seem to fucking understand! With more fucking bloodshed! Isn't that what you fucking want?! TO KILL ME?!"

"Ai, calm down. Like I told you that isn't what's going on here," Madara soothes once again.

"Oh? Really? So father is going to suddenly believe me? So this is just going to go away? My lashing out when he was warned from the start that I am an emotional wreck from my first fucking kill is going to just go away?" I lay it all out, giving Madara a do-I-look-like-an-idiot glare. "I was a corpse on a fucking timer from the time I picked up a blade. So, father, tell me. What is to be my fate? Hmm? How will you treat this insolent little wretch that clearly has no respect for you? How will you handle a situation you and your shitfaced bitch of an heir fucking created in the first place?"

Father doesn't react. The door slides open, and Izuna walks in. Savana is obviously so shocked that she doesn't respond. Ah yes. Just what I need. My fucking tormentor back to haunt me. I glare at him, dare him to take another fucking step. "This. This right here, right now. This is what the fuck I mean. Ai gets to bend over backwards to accommodate every male on the fucking planet, and not one of you has the decency to listen to a fucking word I say."

"Ai, pl-"

"Are you allowed in this room?" I cut Izuna off. "Are you allowed to speak to me? Are you even allowed to remind me that you yet breathe?" No response. I unsheathe both of my snake swords, standing and ready to tear into his ass like an Akimichi into a buffet. "Tell me, how long do you think Madara will keep me from you?"

Savana gets her ass in gear, grabbing the little shit and shoving him back out the door. I take a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself. Failing spectacularly, but trying all the same. I sheathe my swords, sitting back down, and feeling the reality of it all crashing down on me.

"Father, just kill me. I don't care anymore, just get it over with," I beg him, tears stinging my eyes. I see his shock, sense it in his chakra. I… I just don't care.

I delved too deeply into my emotions… now I can't fucking shut them off. Well. Whatever happens fucking happens.

"That's enough, Ai," mom finally gets involved. "Do you see, husband? Do you see what I've been trying to tell you? Medics aren't supposed to be placed in these situations. And pushing her is only doing more harm."

Mom comes to me, scooping me up, and letting me bury my face in her neck and hair. I don't fight the tears, I don't want to. I don't have the strength to. "There, there, baby. It's alright. Mommy's got you."

"D-daughter, I…"

"Husband, please. She needs time."

 **8-8**

 **End Chapter 4**

 **8-8**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there seems to be something more going on behind the scenes. But... forewarning, as of next chapter? Well, let's just say that things start taking a turn for the... worst?  
**


	6. Arc 1 - Mutual Corrosion

_**Water Goddess**_

 _ **"Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

 _ **Arc 1 – Spring – Chapter 5 – Mutual Corrosion**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

Day after day, everyone does what they can to help me build back up to my semi-okay state of being. Rai and Yu are especially careful to keep an eye on me. But… nothing really helps. I need to see him, to talk to him, to find out why. I need to know why he would treat me this way.

But, the situation doesn't permit for me to go to him, and he can't rightly come to me. So I send Kosuke to the next meeting along with Madara. He comes back emptyhanded, though – Tobirama wasn't there, and no one wants to get involved in a 'lovers quarrel'.

So what do I get instead? Called into father's chambers.

 _Sigh._

Still, I have my part to play. I hate that it's always my fucking trauma that gets used for this, though! Stupid Madara and not telling me what thinking about that shit would do to me.

Once I arrive at father's chambers, I kneel just outside the door, knock, and slide the door open. I nod to Kouji and Daichi, shuffle into the room, and slide the door closed behind me. I sense father's worry, though I see nothing from his blank eyes and gaze. Still, I shuffle over to the usual marker, and bow low to him.

"Hello, daughter," he addresses me. He sounds as stoic, as detached, as ever. Yet I feel his concern. I try not to sigh – the last thing I need is to get emotionally attached to an asshole that wouldn't know the first thing of treating me right.

"Forgive me father, my… behaviour the other day was appalling. I don't know what came over me," I say, my eyes downcast and my gaze glued to the floor. I don't know if he can see from this angle, but the point is for every detail to be perfect, not caring if he notices.

"Are… you alright?" he asks, concern seeping into his voice this time.

I sigh, sitting up properly. My eyes are still downcast, but I try to keep myself as proper as I can. "I'm fine, father."

"…" I sense him processing that. He doesn't have confidence in my words. "Why do I have trouble believing that?"

I don't sigh this time. But I do close my eyes and try to focus. I shrug, trying to give off an air of well-you-asked-for-it. "Very well, father. No, I'm not fine. I'm upset with Madara. I'm disturbed at how easily people believe they can claim me as their property. And I'm halfway to swearing off leaving my room ever again."

"I see," he murmurs. I have my doubts. "Is there… something I might do to aid you?"

"Mom is doing all she can. My servants are as well. I'll be fine, in time," I assure him.

He seems sceptical. He's thinking about something… recalling a memory perhaps? "No, daughter. I cannot let you wallow in this," he says, being as stubborn as I predicted he'd be. He actually believes he can do something to change all this for the better… Well, it's sweet of him to at least try. "And that negates that you now need to learn how to harness your Mangekyou Sharingan. Sadly, there are only a handful of Uchihas that have unlocked the next level in our history. That means I don't have a lot of options for you, other than scrolls."

That's… unexpected. "Father, I have little use for such a thing," I assure him. "I am keeping myself occupied, and mom has already upped my training as to ensure I am not in a position to need to kill the next such person. I assure you, I'll be fine."

"This isn't a discussion," he shoots me down, stubborn as sin. "Had I any faith that those with an active Mangekyou would behave themselves, I would arrange a tutor. But frankly, other than Madara and Izuna, there are none I would entrust with your safety, let alone your training."

Oh boy, a thought just hit him. A bad thought, judging from the shame lining his chakra. "However, perhaps… a different arrangement is in order."

"F-father?"

"Your sister, Miyoshi. She too has shown some level of skill, though she has only just recently unlocked her Sharingan. I want you to take her under your wing. Train her," he instructs. Then another thought hits him. "In fact, I want you to take all three of your sisters. You will be allowed to oversee their every training, use the head family's dojo, and I will supply you with any scrolls you might need to ensure both you and they are properly trained."

Fuck. That just backfired.

 **8-8**

* * *

"I blame you, just so you know," I grouse, glaring at Madara. He shrugs, clearly not caring. He claimed his plan was 'fool proof'. I can't decide if that means infallible, or tested and tried by a fucking fool. That was an outstanding flop.

And poor Ai gets stuck dealing with the bullshit clean-up of it. "You look at it wrong. The plan wasn't to get you to start talks. It was to get you the freedom to train," he says. I train quite freely already, you dipshit!

"You mind telling me that next time? Because working in the dark is annoying as all fuck," I snipe. In front of me are three girls, each biologically older than I am. One turns up her nose each time she looks at me – coincidentally the eldest. Then, comes one who's so uber friendly that I can't tell if she's trying to flirt with everyone. And the last is cracking her knuckles, and stretching to show she's ready to take on anything I can dish out.

I sigh, facing the three of them. "Thank you for coming, big sisters." I really am the youngest little tyke around here. Miyoshi looks to be about a year my senior. The second eldest look about ten. And the eldest is thirteen – just about marrying age, so get rid of her quickly, please. "Father has informed me that I am to oversee your training, but frankly I have no use for anyone that will not listen to me, or is unwilling to train. So, if any wishes to leave. Please do so now."

What a shock, the eldest turns up her nose and storms out of the dojo. Ta-ta, bitch. The second eldest breathes a sigh of relief? Okay, what did I miss? "Something on your mind?" I ask her.

"S-sorry… it's just that Wazuka is… a bit much sometimes," she explains. I nod, believing every word and then some. "I'm Yusuke, by the way. Mother told me a bit about you, that you managed to unlock your Sharingan at age five?"

I nod, wondering why that seems to be common knowledge. "Yusuke, enough talk, more training. Father told me that you're a slave driver, Ai. So I say we get right to it." Miyoshi says, while shadow boxing… for some reason. Well… I assume that the only one left would have to be Miyoshi. She didn't exactly introduce herself.

"Calm down, Miyoshi. I can't just get to it until I know what I'm dealing with. Have both of you unlocked your Sharingan?" I ask, hating this already.

"Ye~eees!" Miyoshi announces, raising her hand? Why…? Nevermind. If I have to ask, I probably don't want to know. Still, an eager student is better than the bitch that just left.

"Yusuke?" I turn to her… honestly, other than the height differences? I can't tell them apart… seriously. Well, and other than chakra signature differences. It's like looking into a full length mirror… and it's creepy as fuck!

Doubly so given we're all wearing the same 'Uchiha training uniform' – gag me. Stupid dark blues – give me my neutral greys, damn it!

"I… well… no."

"Alright, well I guess I have no use for you, then," I say, unsheathing my kodachi and rushing her. By the time I get to within a metre of her, she successfully unlocks her Sharingan. I guess I can stop pretending I'm going to kill her then.

That wasn't so hard, now was it.

She starts flailing her hands, falling back on her bum and bawling for me not to kill her. "Yusuke. Notice anything different?" I ask, ignoring her cries. She looks at me, confused. "Like the world is sharper now, perhaps?"

"… Yes?" she sounds uncertain, wondering what I'm getting at.

"Congratulations. You've unlocked both your Sharingan, and the secret behind me hating Izuna," I drone. Better to have something like that for a reason, before father starts thinking the boy molested me or something. Then again… maybe father could castrate him and make him hate his life so much he commits suicide? That way I can technically say I didn't kill him…? Something to look into.

"Are you saying you forgive him?" Madara asks, his eyebrow just a fraction of a millimetre higher than normal.

"No. I'm saying his methods have merit," I drone, glaring at Madara. He damn well knows that isn't the actual reason. And should also damn well know that I'm never going to forgive him for what he did. Even if he argues he didn't know about the eldest five, he'll never be able to argue he didn't know that killing the twins in my belly was in fact killing my unborn children.

Fuck him. Let him rot in every hell every religion ever came up with.

"So if Yusuke decides she hates you?"

"Then she'll hate me and have her Sharingan to show for it," I point out. "Yusuke, get up, and tell me if you wish to continue training under me."

"N-no more… threats?" she almost begs.

"None. In fact, from here on out, I'm sure you'll love me," I deadpan. She blinks, unsure what to make of that. I sigh, wondering why I need to explain this at all. Then… I remember that I'm mentally far older than both of them combined, and I've frankly lived a (rather short) life as a kunoichi. I half groan and roll my eyes, "Father charged me with training you to survive, not presenting myself as likeable."

"Big sister, this is really simple. Buck up, or bow out," Miyoshi declares, still shadow punching like that shows any kind of skill at all. I gaze at her, wondering if she really has any skill at all. And I really need to get my chakra reserves back up to the point where I can start spamming shadow clones again. This is just tedious.

 **8-8**

* * *

Two hours later, both girls lay napping on the dojo floor. I shake my head, wondering at how fragile both of them are. I mean, biologically, they are still older than I am. I guess they've been training to arrange flowers, or something. At any rate, I continue training with Choco, Hibari, Kouji, Daichi, Rika, Savana, Sahara, and our brats.

Sure, the kids need to take breaks much more often, but we switch off between physical and mental training to make sure they are building themselves up well enough.

It's all going quite well. "Hey, Ai? How'd you unlock the Mangekyou?" Until Kouji asks that.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to," I say, indirectly telling him that he doesn't want to know. At least, he should be able to pick up on that. But, instead it just gets everyone curious. Even the kids. I sigh.

"Fine, let's call it a day then. I'll explain back in our quarters." Savana and Sahara end up scooping up the sleeping princesses, carrying them back to their mothers. I briefly give highlights of how it went – as politely as I can, though Yusuke's mother is quite pleased her daughter unlocked her Sharingan, and before too long, we're back in our 'headquarters'.

Inaho steeps some tea, and we make teatime out of retelling my trauma – lovely. I do make sure to cast a privacy jutsu, though. I don't need outsiders listening in. "The key is trauma," I begin, getting nothing but confused stares. "Think about your loved ones dying, picture it, relive it. That's how it happened for me. Not that I understand what the hell the Mangekyou really does, mind you."

"Well…" Madara weighs in. Oh yeah, his dumb ass is here, too. "To explain that, you need to understand the levels of the Sharingan." Cue monologue. Script ready? A~aaaand, ACTION!

"The first level, where most start, basically gives your sense of sight and your brain a kick-start. So you can see and process things far quicker – almost twice faster than without it. This is basically when you have one or two tomoe is each eye."

"The next level is when you have three in each eye," he continues.

"So wait, there's no difference between one tomoe and two?" Kouji asks.

"Nothing significant. Just speed of processing. Anyway, with three tomoe, you unlock natural genjutsus with your Sharingan. This also allows for mind control jutsus, which I will give you copies of the scrolls for, little sister," Madara offers me a little smile before continuing. "This level also allows even greater processing speeds, nearly ten times what you'd have without it. It doesn't make you faster, by the way. It just means you can see the attack coming. This level also allows for you to copy jutsus just by seeing it once, though it's easier if you see the handsigns, it's not always needed if your vision is sharp enough."

"But,"

"I know, Kouji. You can copy some justu with two or even one tomoe, but those are low levelled jutsu, and most of the time aren't worth learning. With three tomoe, you can copy pretty much anything you see that isn't of a bloodline limit. That's worth having, so aim for that and nothing less." Madara is such a dick.

"Then comes the Mangekyou. It's basically a forbidden jutsu treasure trove for the Uchiha clan. There are some jutsu that become available to all who possess it, and some that are unique to the Uchiha. But… it comes at a price. The more you use the jutsu of the Mangekyou, the worse your eyesight gets. Eventually you go blind." Charming.

"Well, gee. I was sure I didn't want to use it before. Now I'm half tempted to never activate it," I snipe, well and truly pissed that I got conned into unlocking the fucking thing!

"That's… kind of father's plot," Madara continues. I furrow my brow, trying to puzzle that one out. "You see, the only known cure, is to transplant the eyes of your brother, who also activated the Mangekyou. This gives you the next, next level. The Eternal Mangekyou, which doesn't have the same drawback." Who the fuck was the first person to think up THAT _brilliant_ fucking idea?!

"So why am I training my sisters?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Because father likely hopes for one of them to unlock the Mangekyou as well. Which would allow for you to transplant their eyes. Given we don't know if it will work from brother to sister…" Wow. Even Uchiha DNA and eyes are fucking sexist.

"What about cousins?" Kouji asks.

"We don't know. There haven't been too many cases where it was unlocked, so a lot of it is guesswork." Madara explains.

"Well, I guess that means I need to traumatise at least one of my sisters. Wonderful. Thanks for the good news," I intone, narrowing my eyes at the moron.

"Little sister, please listen until the end," Madara drones, just barely not glaring at me. At least that's one thing I didn't pick up from the Uchiha – in other words, it's not genetic, that's learned bullshit behaviour. "What you need to remember is that people shouldn't know you've unlocked the Mangekyou until you are ready. Many will react just as father had, and none will be inclined to listening to reason. As such, father instructed Izuna and me to unlock ours as well. I am to be your trainer."

I roll my eyes, wondering why I need to know this. And more importantly, why is he telling me this? "Something I need to know?" I ask.

"… Father… is hoping for you to grow close to me. As his heir, having powerful shinobi under my command, should anything happen to him, might well prevent another Uchiha conflict." I like how all of this is being explained AFTER being tricked into unlocking my Mangekyou.

"And how does my marrying Tobirama factor into this?" I demand. I may be pissed with him, but as his wife it's my duty and fucking privilege to make him miserable up close and personal, not from a fucking compound away.

"What we didn't have… last time… was a suitable bride to solidify the alliance, making things far more complex." Yes, and your being an utter dick helped things along so well. "So in time I would propose an arranged marriage between you and Tobirama. After all, Hashirama will marry Mito, and the second born of the head family marrying the most powerful of our head family's daughters? Their council will never argue against that."

Hmm… that sounds… plausible. But I'm watching you, mister sneaky shitface. I'm still not impressed with the bullshit plots you've been looping me into!

"As well, I will try to approach the Uzumaki for a proper alliance in time. I want to marry Sakura, and an arranged marriage with the head of the Uchiha clan will solidify that," Madara continues, as if nothing at all is wrong.

"Oh, brother dearest?" I begin, sickeningly sweetly. He looks worried. Nervous almost. "Don't you think you've glossed over some rather important details?" He narrows his eyes. Not much, just enough for me to pick up on it. "Like… oh, I don't know. How long you've know about Tobirama? Why I was never told? What else you've been keeping from me? And… hmm, something along the lines of what I'm going to have to do to you because of your utter bullshit?"

"Momma? What are you…?" Raiza asks, studying me and processing what's going on. Arranged marriage to Tobirama, I not only don't complain, but demand it…? Raiza and Tanyu glare at Madara, both having figured it out quickly. "Uncle?" Her tone is frosty enough to make me shiver. Don't mess with you!

Madara sighs. "Ai, what's stopping you from plotting your way into the Senju clan?"

"What's stopping me from lodging my foot in your ass?" I counter.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I," I assure him. And really, I am. "Because of you, I end up having a fight with the love of my life the first time I see him since being trapped in this gods-forsaken hellhole." And that I get to blame my girls not knowing on you, and therefore not on Tobirama, is just the icing on the cake. I'm still pissed with him! But my girls don't need to suffer for that.

He sighs, mute and all stoic-y. "That's exactly my point. You hate it here. But there's no chance of saving the majority of lives without your help. Please, try to understand that I'm trying to save my clan."

"Please understand that it's your clan," I counter. "And trying to rope me in against my will is going to only tempt me to plan against you." He closes his eyes, though I can't figure out why. "Either you play with open cards with me, or I start making your worst fears a reality. Pick. Now!"

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Very well. I want you to train our sisters, because that will allow for the next generation to become even stronger. And it will hopefully build a healthy relationship with people not currently in this room," he explains. I nod, but don't comment. He waits, not continuing.

"I know there's more, Madara. Open cards means ALL cards on the table," I remind him. He's probably kicking himself in the teeth for not seeing this coming.

"I am also trying to garner your reputation so that the Uchiha clan will see women in a better light. Skilled, equal. Because frankly, Sakura will kill people if they try to look down on her," he says, annoyed.

"That I can agree with," I say, nodding gravely. Both the Uchiha needing a fucking wakeup call, and Sakura killing them for discriminating against her. And they'd deserve it, too. Hell, I'd help hide the body – or hang it from a tree so he'll be found quickly. Whatever gets the message across.

"That is another reason I want you to train our sisters. To have more women for the branch members to look up to. To show that there's more to life than the hand they've been dealt." I nod, both agreeing with him and thinking about that some more. "Which is another added benefit of having you here. The majority of your people are from the branch house. And you treat them like family, as it should be." I nod, fully agreeing that this is as it should be – not so much that they come from the branch house. I don't care if they're Uchihas at all.

"Something you could start doing as well," I remind him.

"I'm not you, Ai. I don't collect followers."

"Well, if you want to be the head, you're going to have to learn." He pinches the bridge of his nose again, annoyed but not openly disagreeing with me.

 **8-8**

* * *

"Ah, daughter, there you are." I blink. Why is father 'happening upon' me in the hallway closely followed by his usual gophers and the woman I know to be the wife of the asshole that attacked me? And why are there two teenage girls with her?

"Yes, father?" Where the fuck is this going, father?

"The man that attacked you. This is his wife and two daughters," father begins. "He has a son as well. I've assigned him to Izuna's guard." Good. I hope he slits the fuckwad's throat in his sleep.

"I see," I say, waiting to hear what this has to do with me. I'm starting to get a sinking suspicion, though. One I don't like.

"Naturally, I couldn't assign him to you, given his father was trying to… appropriate an arranged marriage between you. So, instead, I assign the wife and two daughters to you," he sounds pleased with himself.

I think about that for a moment. Two teenage girls, and a woman. Servants… not loyal yet, but they might be in time. "Where will they be housed?" I ask, trying to see just how fucked my calculations are with this.

"In the servants' quarters, naturally," father placates. Ah, good. Then I can kick them out whenever I please.

"I see. Thank you, father. I assure you, I will treat our clansmen well," I say, bowing to father.

"I should hope so. Their father's foolishness should not reflect on their fate," father says, eyeing me closely. I nod, fully agreeing with him. "You are… agreeable on this, given your history with the man."

"I have no time for petty grudges against those that had nothing to do with it," I say, meaning it. If you fuck with me or mine, then yes, I'll hunt you down and kill you. But they didn't so they're cool. "If that is all, father? Madara asked that I meet him in the courtyard."

"Not quite. I… would like to compliment you," he says, sizing me up completely differently than before. I narrow my eyes slightly, wondering what in the flying fuck he's talking about. "Yusuke and Miyoshi have been bragging about how strong you are, and how they're –and I quote– already a thousand times stronger, thanks to you."

I shake my head, both amused that they'd say something like that to father, and even more amused that father would want to remember something like that. It seems far too… pedestrian for him – the head-up-his-own-ass fucktard. "I assume Yusuke told you about how her Sharingan was unlocked?" I ask, still enjoying this little chat, so I can spare another moment or two.

"She did. Quite creative. Though it serves to also explain your… hesitance with your brother?" he is just barely not asking for something more in depth.

"I didn't unlock it on his first try," is all I have to say about that. It's utter bullshit, of course. Madara helped me unlock it, and it did happen on the first try. But, the point is that father doesn't need to know that. And… well, you could technically say that I'm being truthful. It wasn't on _Izuna's_ first try. "I swore to him that I'm going to kill him one day for it. And I plan on fulfilling that."

"Ah. That's where Madara comes in, to play the peacekeeper," father guesses. I roll my eyes, refusing to comment.

"So, if ever you want Izuna killed. Please come to me. I'll gladly help," I offer, meaning it. Father shakes his head slightly, either amused or annoyed with me. I don't care which one.

"Speaking of which?" he continues, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I grow curious as to your skill with those blades of yours."

"Arrange a spar with Izuna? I'll gladly show you." He pinches the bridge of his nose. Ah, so that's where Madara learned that from. He didn't have that before. "I'm sorry, father, but the snake sword isn't meant for nonlethal combat. The best my opponent can hope for is me breaking things on them."

"Incapacitation?" he tries.

"Possible, but even that is vicious at best. It's why I usually only wield my twin kodachis," I explain.

"And the hair jutsu?" he presses.

"Everything is a weapon. I just happen to have one I'll always have with me," I say, fighting back the dreaded eye roll. "Father, I am mom's only child. She wishes nothing less than excellence to ensure my survival."

"As it should be." Good. Are we done now? "One last thing. The Sealing Arts?"

"Yes?" I am starting to wonder what's going on here. He could just as easily ask mom for these details.

"What sealing script are you working with?"

"Now, father. That would be telling," I tease with a blank smile. He narrows his eyes at me, so I flick my eyes to the three potential leaks standing behind him. It's utter bullshit, of course. I wouldn't tell him if we were alone and under enough privacy seals that would make mom comfortable, but he doesn't need to know that.

He buys it, too. "Very well. I shall arrange a proper spar in the courtyard. I wish to see you unencumbered."

"As you wish, father. May I know when?" I ask, hoping this isn't going to be more trouble than it's worth. After all, he's trying to showcase my skills to the whole clan to dissuade more assholes trying to fuck around in my presence.

"In two hours. The clan has already been informed." Of course they have. Oh, Madara… I smell your stink all over this, brother dearest.

 _ **8-8**_

 _ **End Chapter 5**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Alright! Time to start kicking this into gear. And to start showing Ai in some... heh, interesting situations?**_


	7. Arc 1 - Torrential Erosion

_**Water Goddess**_

 _ **"Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

 _ **Arc 1 – Spring – Chapter 6 – Torrential Erosion**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

Of course, once my people find out I'm in a spar, there's a mad dash for everyone to get ready to be there as well – and be armed to the teeth to ensure they can provide backup should there be need of it. Including Raiza and Tanyu, each sporting a leg pouch no doubt filled with kunai to rain death on anyone that they feel deserves it.

I love my babies.

But, judging from the weary looks and all the additional leg pouches, it would seem that everyone, even auntie Masa, is not going to let disrespect slide. Kosuke, Shizune, and Savana are just missing some war paint – they have weapons, pouches, and their game faces – they're ready for a mission. And if I didn't know about better, I'd think that Sahara is mentally going over the contents of her pouch – like any true medic would before a mission.

All in all? I'm proud of my people. Well… most of them. I'm still not sure I caught the three new faces' names yet. But they're dressed with the usual high collar Uchiha shit I still can't stand seeing on Kosuke. Seriously, this is why I usually just wear standard kimono – iromuji, so I look ready for a tea party.

And my opponent? Six branch members. All fully grown men. They're fucked. "Thank you all for coming!" father starts this 'meeting of the minds'… for an Uchiha, at least. "I have asked for volunteer sparring partners for my youngest daughter, Ai. I see we have six such volunteers." I step into what seems to be a sparring ring, letting the clan know that I –the seven year old girl that I am– am going to be kicking these shit-for-brains' asses.

No one thinks I can do it, given the nervous chuckles I keep hearing. One man even offers his condolences to father. I don't react. "Father, just so we're clear. What are the rules of this spar?" I ask.

"Given obvious suggestion that you are going to die, it would seem this is all out. Try not to kill them, daughter," he says, amusement in his eyes. He looks forward to me putting these assholes in their place, it would seem.

I smirk.

All six men enter the ring with me. The youngest of them is twenty-one, in the prime of his life. The eldest is thirty-five – also in his prime, if old for a shinobi.

The first of them rushes me, not waiting for a 'begin' or anything like that. Coincidentally the youngest, eager, brash… how the fuck did he survive this long?

I unsheathe both snake swords, click them into snake for, and watch with morbid fascination –and active Sharingan– as the tip of one of my blades bitch slaps the dipshit. He's lucky this is late spring. Had this been winter? He'd have so much more to worry about that just rolling around in the dirt.

That sends the other five into a frenzy. Two are blazing through handsigns, getting ready to cast their jutsu. I wait, retracting my blades and clicking them back into sword form. I want to see what these assholes are going to teach me.

One is going for the Great Fireball jutsu, the other the Great Breakthrough. They do realise that there are people –their clansmen– standing behind me?

With no other choice, I click both swords into snake form again, and offer a wide swing, and the tips of each bash in their faces, knocking them out. "Assholes," I jeer, well and truly pissed off with them.

I once again reel in the lengths of my blades, focusing on the last two. Well, three, given the first one is up and back in the running. They try raining down kunai and a range of other projectiles down on me. But frankly, one Wind Release – Vacuum sword, and all of it is for naught.

Who do these morons think they're dealing with? An amateur?

So, deciding they've had enough warm up time, I Body Flicker behind them, wrap my blades around two of them, and pull. The two spin like mad tops, bowling the third over. Then I realise that they'd substituted with girls… children from the crowd. The two girls are… dizzy, but don't seem in any way hurt.

So, I'm dealing with that type of opponent, am I? Fine.

I reel in my blades, clicking them back into sword form, and I sheathe them. Then, I focus and promptly disappear. Little known fact? The Sharingan is not the Byakugan. They can't see me, and I know they can't sense me. After all, I've been training with my people, and we are expected to master this to the point mom thinks we're doing well enough. Meaning she can't pick us up through standard methods.

With my disappearing act complete, I skulk up to the first of the two assholes. He's at least twice my height, but that won't stop me. When I'm right behind him, I jump up and tap the back of his skull. He falls like a puppet with its strings cut, comatose, but alive.

Two pairs of Sharingan try to find me, but can't. At least another hundred pairs in the crowd tries the same, their eyes roaming over the ring, trying to spot me. And utterly, spectacularly failing to do so.

I skulk up to the next asshole, the one that tried making a girl suffer his fate. I don't know if they saw anything that hinted at what happened, I need to assume they did. So I walk up to him, and activate my Chakra scalpel, cleanly slicing both of his hamstrings in one go. He falls to the ground, unable to hold himself up. But by the time he does, I've already body flickered to another section of the ring. He tries waving his blade about, to hit me or chase me off. He succeeds at neither.

I once again skulk up to the same 'man', coming from the one angle he isn't preparing a defence for – behind him. He's too freaked out to think, it would seem. So I carefully focus my chakra, and place him in a coma as well.

That just leaves the one. The final one.

I drop my camouflage, 'appearing' behind the man I just knocked out. The last man, the eldest of the six, nods to me. A show of respect? I nod back.

"This need not end in violence. Do you submit?" I offer a peaceable solution. He shakes his head, no. I raise an eyebrow. He points to his Adam's apple, then draws an 'X' over it. He can't speak? I scan him a little closer, wondering about that. Osamu had a similar injury. But no, this isn't my Osamu.

"Very well. Can we agree to only use techniques that do not involve the crowd?" I ask. He nods, flicking his eyes to the two that stooped that low. I sense anger boiling up within him. Ah, the honourable sort. I can live with that.

I Body Flicker to him, engaging him in hand-to-hand combat. He offers me the same respect, and he isn't pulling his punches – or kicks. Still, I'm a much smaller target, and I'm trained to avoid all strikes, so he hits nothing but air.

I, on the other hand, am hitting his shins, knees, and thighs each time I lash out. It's during one such strike that I get him behind his knee and he falls. I take full advantage and unsheathe one of my snake swords, placing the tip against the back of his neck, at the base of his skull. He grunts, nodding to show he accepts the outcome.

"DADDY, NO!" A girl rushes out of the crowd to defend him. She puts herself between me and the man, arms held wide to act as a human barrier. "Lady Ai, I beg you. Spare him."

"I wasn't going to kill him," I point out. I see confusion in her eyes, then she looks to the two comatose assholes. I withdraw my blade, sheathing her. I turn to the two girls, still looking a bit woozy from their unscheduled tornado treatment. "If you are referring to the two assholes that thought a girl should better suffer their fate? They are in an induced coma. They sleep."

"… I… that…" She doesn't know what to make of that.

"Shizune, Sahara, please see to the girls," I turn my focus back to important matters. "I want to know exactly what injuries they've sustained."

"Of course, milady," they say, moving up to the two prone forms on the ground. If I know my techniques well enough, their inner ears are in disarray from the centrifugal force. But there could be far more going on.

"Kosuke, Savana. I want you two to take the four shit-for-brains that dared attack the crowd, and lay them at father's feet. It is his right to decide their fate," I continue dishing out orders. And again, I get nothing but compliance.

"Momma!" Two little blurs fly at me, jumping up into my arms. I find myself laughing and shaking my head, amused with my rascals. Tanyu to my left, Raiza to my right, and both bathing me in their warmth and kisses. They take turns telling me how awesome and badass I was.

"And, momma, you so have to train me to use the snake sword!" Raiza all but demands. "Could you imagine how awesome I'd be dual wielding like you?!"

"In time, baby," I promise her. "Just a year and a half to go and you'll be five, you know."

"Oh my gods, I know! I can't wait!" Raiza enthuses. Yeah, since I've had her –essentially– from the start this time, I've been able to shower her in love and affection. She's quite the motor mouth, just like my Yu.

"Momma? You didn't kill those men, did you?" Yu asks, worried.

"No, baby. At worst they'll have a concussion. And your auntie Shizune and auntie Sahara will be able to have them back on their feet in no time," I assure her. Well, if leaving out that father might want them executed. They endangered innocent bystanders, after all.

"Milady?" I turn to Shizune. "They both have a concussion. We'll need to monitor them for at least the next twenty-four hours."

"Of course. Please take them to our quarters. And if the parents of those girls could please stay here with me?" A single woman approaches me, her eyes teary, but anger in her chakra. No one else comes. "Your daughters?"

"Yes. They're… all I have, Lady Ai," she says, almost begging me to take care of her babies.

"Shizune, take her with you. Have her help with anything she can," I relay the new orders.

"Of course, milady. If I may also steal Inaho away? I could use her help," Shizune takes it all in stride. I nod, my eyes flicking to Ina. Without missing a beat, she goes over to them, already asking how she can help.

Shizune's and Sahara's hands still glow green, so they're still trying to ease the worst of it, focusing all their attention on the backs of the girls' heads.

I wait, carefully studying the situation I find myself in. I don't like how the whole clan is sizing me up. And I certainly don't like how they are sizing up those in my employ. Well, the four corpses are at father's feet, so: "Choco, Hibari. I want you, Sahara, and Kosuke to take everyone back up to our quarters. Kouji and Daichi will remain with me. As will my girls."

"Of course, milady," Choco and Hibari breathe, relieved. They're quick to gather our people, readying to usher them back into the main house, back to safety. Kouji and Daichi offer to hold my girls for me, but I shake my head, no. I don't want them to become needy in these situations. They need to stand tall, trust that I will break anything or anyone that tries to harm them.

"Milady, I ask you reconsider," Kosuke tries. "I would feel more at ease should at least Lady Tanyu return to our quarters. There… might well be… a situation?"

I consider his words. An execution. I turn to my babies. "Girls, those men that are sleeping at your grandfather's feet. They tried to hurt innocent people, so there's a chance they will be killed for it," I don't mince words, letting them know exactly what the situation is. "I have no say in the matter, and neither do either of you. If you stay with me, you risk seeing that. Now, what do you want to do?"

The girls share a look, but both shrug. "We're with you, momma," Raiza answers, Yu nodding to show she fully agrees.

"Very well. Kosuke, thank you for your concern. Please guard our people well," I ask, begging with my eyes.

"With my life, milady," he assures me, bowing respectfully. It's not a minute later that all of my people, other than the four staying with me, are gone.

We make our way over to father and Madara, who are quietly discussing something. When close enough, I bow, flicking my eyes to my group to make sure they bow as well. "Ah, there you are daughter," father greets me. "Quite the match."

I offer little more than a tight smile. He nods, understanding I'm here for the corpses, not his praise. "I am placed in quite the position, daughter," he says, his chakra showing he's still weighing the possibilities. "Those girls, they've been surviving off the kindness of the clan since their father's death. They have no money for a proper dowry, as such might well never wed."

"Father, I trust you aren't considering marrying them to their attackers," I intone, just barely not glaring at him. He narrows his eyes, the subtleties of his surprise colouring his chakra. He was considering that. "I have taken them in. I will provide for them."

"I see," he says, his shock no longer subtle. He's simply floored by it. "Madara, what say you of their fate?"

"Give them to me. I will… _train_ them," Madara says, anger flaring up within him, though none of it shows.

"Hmm. In what manner?" father presses, wanting this to be a proper punishment.

"Forbid them from taking missions. Have them provide for our clan's widows and orphans. And I would take over their training personally, so as to ensure they are thoroughly re-educated in the ways of our clan," Madara explains, the anger roiling within him. He's clearly disgusted with their actions, and will break that habit, or break them trying.

"Daughter, do you find this acceptable?" father passes the buck.

"I do," I say, bobbing my head.

"Very well, please wake them up," he instructs. I nod again, flicking my eyes to Kouji and Daichi. They scoop up my girls, keeping them a healthy distance from the assholes.

I make my way to the first, the one with the cut hamstrings. I heal the damage there first, before poking them each with a finger and the correct jutsu to rouse them. They jump up, looking around and trying to assess the situation quickly. Father addresses them, informs them of their punishment, and all that fun stuff. When their eyes study Madara, when they come to the conclusion that they're getting a slap on the wrist, I step in.

"Big brother, it would seem these two have no faith in this being a punishment," I intone, glaring at them. "I would suggest you rectify this lack of distress quickly." As if on cue, Madara unleashes a torrent of killing intent, focused at only these two. Madara doesn't move a muscle, he doesn't alter his stance, nor does he seem to even notice I spoke at all.

And yet the two gloating 'a man would understand' asshats piss themselves. "For the rest of this week, the two of you are to report here at four in the morning. If I find out either of you are late by so much as a second…" Madara trails off. He's still bathing them in killing intent, as well. I like his approach. And I certainly feel better about their punishment. "Get out of my sight."

The two scamper off, embarrassed and with their tails tucked between their tails. I grin.

"As for the last pair," father trudges on. "I'm considering putting Izuna in charge of them, in much the same capacity."

 **8-8**

* * *

Once back in our quarters, life continues as if that didn't happen. Sure the 'trek into the slums' got postponed, but those people aren't going anywhere.

Shizune and Sahara are teaching Rei and Yu how to best help someone who suffers from a concussion, even if they'd already dealt with the worst of it. And Raiza is pretty much just bugging me to show her a new kata – she has 'big sandals to fill', she argues.

I sigh, trying to act annoyed with my daughter, but she knows me better than that. "Alright, Raiza, you win. Kosuke, could you please inform Yusuke and Miyoshi that we'll be in the dojo, should they desire to join us. Head straight there once they've been informed, please," I say, ignoring Raiza who's doing a little happy dance.

"Of course, Ai," Kosuke says, immediately heading out to get it done.

"Shizune, Sahara, I assume you two will want your patients kept here?" I ask, trying to assess who will be joining us.

"Preferably, yes," Shizune chimes in. "I would also prefer if Tanyu and Rei stayed here to continue their lessons." I look to Yu and Rei, who nod, agreeing they should – or just accepting that they will.

"Alight. Who else will be joining us?" Not surprisingly, everyone wants to join us. Even the new additions – other than the two girls with a concussion and their mother.

"Little sister?" I turn to Madara… he followed us? That's weird. I figured he'd be brown-nosing with father and possible Izuna. I shrug, deciding it doesn't matter. "It's time to start your own training."

"My training started the moment I could walk," I say, motioning for those joining us to hurry along.

 **8-8**

* * *

We set up a simple system, dividing out group into five subgroups. Raiza is training along with her cousins under Savana, who's showing them the next kata of the Two Sword School.

Madara, of course, decided he is taking those with active Sharingans under his tutelage for the day. And what does he do? Offer three scrolls, each with a different jutsu. Inspiring form of leadership, brother.

I take the first of the scrolls –essentially at random– and read it. Genjutsu – Sharingan. I can live with that. "Kouji, you're with Daichi. Choco, with Hibari. Rika, with me. We're starting with this one, cast it on your partner, give them a minute to dispel it, if they don't dispel it for them. Then switch roles. I want to see each of us at least mastering the Genjutsu Dispel by the end of this session," I dish out instructions, handing the scroll to Rika for her to read.

Once she reads it, it's handed to Kouji, and Rika and I get down to business. Casting this genjutsu isn't too hard, given it can only cast genjutsus we already know. Mostly it's learning to control the Sharingan well enough to make the tomoe spin that's difficult.

All in all, it takes less than an hour. Nothing special. So I grab the next scroll. Demonic Illusion – Mirror Heaven and Earth Change. Essentially analysing the genjutsu, then casting it back on the caster while freeing ourselves of it. Could be fun.

Now, I may be decent with genjutsus, but Rika is a fricking prodigy with them! So I have to work twice as hard to flip the script on her. Especially once she decides it's fun to flip it right back on me. It's like playing shogi using genjutsus.

Still, after another half hour passes, we decide we have this one on lock, and take the next scroll. Coercion Sharingan. I read through it, but quickly decide I'm not going be casting that on my best friend. Once she reads it, she comes to the same conclusion.

"I guess that means we're done for now," Rika says, almost sounding disappointed. "Fancy a spar?"

"Not yet. Brother, did you have more scrolls?" I try to assess the situation.

"No. But I could teach you new genjutsus?" he offers. Rika and I share a look, activate our Sharingans and nod to him.

 **8-8**

* * *

After Madara shows us his almost scary portfolio of genjutsus, including four geared towards mind control, Madara decides he's not unhappy with us. Demanding much?

Sadly, it only takes like fifteen minutes, given we break out of the genjutsus quickly enough. So that still leaves us with time on our hands. So I decide I need to talk to Madara privately. We sit opposite each other and cast genjutsus on each other, sending messages back and forth.

 _I need to talk to Tobirama._

 _He'll be at the next meeting._

 _When is that happening?_

 _Tomorrow. I've already discussed with father that Izuna and I will take you out into the wilderness to show you what we know about survival._

 _Kosuke, Kouji, and Daichi are coming._

 _Tell me something I don't know._

 _That father has yet to say anything negative about me marrying into another clan._

 _That… I didn't know._

 _He plans on having me take missions._

 _You're guessing now. He's said no such thing to me._

 _I'm not guessing, I'm predicting. He grows more and more curious as to my latent talent. He'll want to test that sooner or later._

 _Perhaps, but women aren't allowed to take missions. It risks too much._

 _What other role could I possibly play?_

 _Many. But I will discuss that with you once you start teaching the branch member's children to read and write._

 _I'm not playing little miss fix 'em up._

 _Are you saying you won't help children learn to read?_

 _I'm saying I need to train, idiot._

 _What about shadow clones?_

 _I don't have the needed chakra._

 _You have enough to make one._

 _Which would leave me exhausted. No thanks._

 _How much time would you need?_

 _Six months? Maybe a year?_

 _Ai?_

 _Madara?_

 _I… need you to do something for me._

 _Are we back at this again?_

 _I need you to reveal to father that you use Uzumaki sealing script, and that you need a proper tutor._

 _And how the hell did I learn this?_

 _Ai, please. We need to start opening a channel to the Uzumaki._

 _So I need to figure it out._

 _Please._

 _Then you need to help me figure out a way to open a channel to the Senju._

 _We don't have the same history with the Uzumaki._

 _Do the Uzumaki know that?_

 _Ai… please._

 _I'm not your gopher. You want my help in this, you bargain for it. I come up with a way to get father to contact the Uzumaki, but you need to help me come up with a way for the same thing to the Senju._

 _… I can't, Ai._

 _You fear I'll weasel my way into an arranged marriage._

 _I do._

 _Which can only happen at the minimal age of sixteen._

 _Exceptions happen. Doubly so when you're involved._

 _Well, good luck seeing Miho then._

 _Ai, please._

 _Trust is a two-way street, dipshit._

 _And yet you've shown almost no willingness to help the Uchiha clan._

 _I train my sisters, I train those three that got foisted on me. And I'll be training the extra three that were foisted on me._

 _You don't see them as Uchihas. You see them as victims of their fate. Not the same thing._

 _… Point. But still ignoring that I'm helping them without being asked to._

 _Ai._

 _Madara._

 _Please help me._

 _Please stop being a dick._

 _I need you, Ai._

 _I need my husband and my babies. I don't see you helping me with that._

 _I found Raiza._

 _Yes. And the other four? You know the ones you've consistently cock blocked?_

 _Have you considered that I would stop if you would start helping me._

 _Have you considered that it will take me years regardless of what plan I come up with?_

 _Yes. Then I realised that if you get desperate enough, you'd simply allow yourself to be captured by the Senju clan and worm your way in from there._

 _… That's not a bad plan._

 _My point exactly._

 _But it doesn't allow for my people, just me._

 _… I said 'desperate enough'._

 _I will never be desperate enough to abandon them._

 _Fine. Can we agree that you won't push for it until you're at least sixteen?_

 _No._

 _Why not?_

 _Because you're being a dick._

 _Damn it, Ai._

 _Point to me._

 _Stop playing around!_

 _Stop trying to keep me from my husband?_

He fumbles, not casting a genjutsu on me. Moreover, he's grumbling. "Sixteen and you win," he says, tired of these mind games. You know, the mind games he started. The ones he continuously thinks I won't notice he's playing. And the ones that he honestly thinks I haven't begun to anticipate.

Like him planning on speaking to father about not sending me on missions – unless he already has.

"Fourteen or Izuna," I counter, offering a tight smile. He flexes his hand, knowing I've got his ass cornered and he literally has no way out.

"Fine." With that, he storms off. Aww, poor widdle Madara no longer wants to play with me.

 _ **8-8**_

 _ **End Chapter 6**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hmm. I wonder where this is going? And how will the next phase of Madara's plan play out? More importantly, however... is Tajima truly in the dark of the goings on?**_


	8. Arc 1 - Inciting Harmony

_**Water Goddess**_

 _ **"Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

 _ **Arc 1 – Spring – Chapter 7 – Inciting Harmony**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

We make our way through the treetops, once again. Silent as death, and just as quick. I carry my burden with as much hope, as much pride, as much love as any would in my shoes – even going as far as to refuse any to carry it in my steed.

It's almost an hour's run, once again, but I don't care. I know why I do this, and I will gladly do so a thousand times over.

We make it to the usual meeting place, finding four Sen… no seven Senjus this time – the last three, their chakra signatures are quieter. Like a bright light that overshadows a much dimmer one just beside it.

I try to study the signatures, but I can't, there's too much interference. I can make an educated guess, but I don't want to get my hopes up.

We enter the usual clearing, but once again, my focus –my world– is centred on the white haired asshole that still has to explain his utter shittiness. Not that I want to give my girls the impression we're having a fight, so I'll play nice this time…

Damn it, Tobirama! Why can't you just be sorry, beg for my forgiveness and let me enjoy this!

Once our group comes to a halt, some five metres from the Senjus, I unload my cargo, and I address them. "Rai, Yu. You see the white-haired one?"

"D-daddy?" Raiza manages, her eyes locked onto him.

"Daddy!" Yu doesn't wait for confirmation, she runs to him with Raiza barely a step behind her. Tobirama, still wearing his utterly ridiculous tank top and too high pants, squats down and scoops the pair of them up.

"Hey, how're my girls doing?" Tobirama asks, beaming bright as the sun. I study them, how my babies tell him about the things I've been teaching them, about Raiza wanting to study snake swords when she turns five, about Tanyu wanting to be the most awesome medic the world has ever seen. I heart overflows with everything I've ever wanted, only to be eclipsed when I remember that Tobirama is still in hot water.

That bastard.

Instead of focusing on him –as much as I want to, I'm still plenty upset, so looking away is for the best– I try to… the other three… th…

"Kawarama, Itama, Touka. I trust this one needs no introduction," Tobirama says, his eyes smiling at me.

Kawarama is just about five years old. His sandy brown hair is just how I remember it. And the little 'X' shaped scar on his right cheek. But he's… he's much taller. Maybe it's because I'm much shorter?

Itama –a boy, which is so weird– is six. Same two-toned hair – black and white. Only, his eyes are red, like Tobirama's. He's so… handsome. Though following Tobirama's taste in clothing is obviously something I'll need to work out of both of them. Ew! Not my babies!

And Touka, herself five years old, almost six. She's already my height, with some baby fat that both of her brothers lack. Her hair is tied up in a weird ponytail, one that actually sticks up? And with a single pluck of hair covering her left eye.

The three of them rush me, almost bowling me over trying to get to me that much faster. I can't even make sense of the onslaught of words assailing my ears, but I hear the happiness. I feel their love saturating the air. I… my babies. My beautiful, gorgeous babies.

I hug them, kiss them… no I bathe them in kisses. I try to croak out how much I love them, how much I've missed them, but I don't know what broken, useless words fall of my tongue.

We stay like that for ages. Just holding each other, grateful to see each other again. "Momma, I've been talking to the Rabbits, asking them about the possibility of you signing with them," Touka eventually says. The first words I can honestly make out.

"Thank you, baby," I murmur, kissing her brow. "But what about your other trainings? Are you practicing your sealing? What about genjutsu and ninjutsu?"

"Of course. Well… I don't have a lot of people that can teach me genjutsu… and my reserves aren't all that impressive yet," Touka says, sounding a bit down.

"Neither are mine, baby. That's why genjutsu is the ideal place for you to start," I say, squeezing all of them just because I can. "I'll arrange something for you. Don't worry. And Rei sends her greetings."

I pull back just enough to see Touka blushing up a storm. Good, it's mutual. "And don't think I'm going to let you slack off on your other skills," I remind her, trying to look stern, but quickly gushing over seeing my baby after so long.

"Mo~oooom, I have two brothers here that I can beat with ease. Shouldn't you be picking on them?" Touka grouses, blushes furiously.

"One at a time. And as the saying goes, ladies first," I tease, beaming at my son-turned-daughter. I don't care, she's mine. All mine. And Tobirama's, but I'm still trying to ignore his ass.

Touka rolls her eyes and shakes her head, both amused and annoyed with me. "And what about weapons? What have you chosen?" I press.

"I'm working with a katana," she says, making a face to show she doesn't really like it.

"That isn't your style, baby. You should try for the snake swords. It's far more long range, and it gives you the chance to plan, even during a fight," I lecture her.

"Mo~ooom!" she complains, probably thinking I'm only picking on her.

"It's true. And you should see what I can do with mine," I press, not minding her attitude in the least. "Promise me you'll at least think about it."

"If I do, will you pick on them for a while?" she asks, cautiously optimistic.

"If I have nothing left to pick on you for, why wouldn't I?" I point out, grinning.

"Alright. I'll think about it," she agrees easily. I shake my head and sigh. Better than nothing.

"And what about you, young man? Still going for the twin kodachis?" I focus on Kawarama.

"You know it!" he announces, beaming. Now that my brain is halfway working, I notice two one-handed handles sticking up over his left shoulder. I beam right along with him. "Between you and me… Tobi sucks at teaching swordsmanship."

"I heard that," Tobirama snipes, sounding annoyed. Raiza and Yu kiss his cheeks, teasing a smile out of him anyway.

"And what about my Itama? Look at the young man you're growing into!" I praise, petting his two-tone hair and kissing his brow.

He beams, already bragging, "I'm one of the best swordsmen the Senju clan has ever produced. Even Hashi and Tobi need to stay on their toes against me!"

"And where's your blade, mister swordsman?" I tease, mussing his hair playfully. He takes the katana and wakizashi strapped to his side, presenting them to me as if he's offering them to me. I let loose a low whistle. "Wow. I can't want to have a spar with you, to see how strong my baby's grown."

"Anytime you're ready, mom," he says, offering a lopsided, cocky grin.

"So in other words, I only have to worry about my Touka?" I turn my attention right back to her, getting an annoyed groan. "None of that, young lady. I know how impossible it is to get a serious trainer. And given how I know Hashirama and Tobirama are utterly unskilled in the things you need the most guidance in?"

"That's true," she agrees, grinning now that she knows I'm trying to help her and annoy them in one fell swoop.

"Hey, bro? Little sister is picking on us. Out in the open," Hashirama complains, poking his index fingers together with a dark cloud looming over him. Idiot.

"You get used to it," Tobirama comforts him… I think. Given one's amused and the other's all depressed? It's a hard call to make.

"Ignoring them. You listen to me, sweetie. You are destined to be one of the greats of the clan. I will not have you hobbled at any point, do you hear me?" I cup her cheeks in my hands, gazing into her wide, teary eyes. I know her brothers would help build her up, build up her confidence, but she'd know I know the Senju clan history like the back of my hand. I know, and she knows I know.

"W-will you help me?" she begs, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What kind of silly question is that? You're my daughter," I remind her, hugging her tight. "I'd do anything for you, sweetie."

"Oi, what about us?" Itama complains.

"Well, you're not my daughter, but I guess I could show you a few cool tricks," I tease, winking at him, even as I have a very emotional Touka in my arms. He and Kawarama get a good laugh out of that, knowing I'm just playing around. "And yes, Kawa, that includes you as well. We can't have you thinking I'm playing favourites."

 **8-8**

* * *

We spend most of the afternoon just like that. Teasing each other, me showing Touka some simple genjutsus she can work on until I get her some more in depth scrolls for her to work with. And I teach both Kawa and Touka some simple exercises for the snake sword – Itama says he won't need it, he's too loyal to his blades.

I make sure to include Raiza in the theory, seeing as she also wants to learn to wield the snake swords in time. But for the most part, we just… or, well, I just enjoy us being together again after so long. I enjoy how Itama shows Tanyu a few tricks for dual wielding – even going so far as to borrow her my kodachis since she isn't allowed her own pair yet.

But, like all things, the afternoon draws to an end. I make sure to give Tobirama a withering glare, to let him know he's still in hot water, and I mouth to him to come without the kids next time, seeing as we need to talk. He nods, a faraway look in his eyes.

So, with everything done we can do, I scoop Rai and Yu up, and I let them wave goodbye one last time, before we start heading back to the Uchiha – _shiver_ – compound. The run is uneventful, quiet. No words are exchanged. Slowly I don the mask I hate a little more each day.

We arrive at the gate, I nod to the guards though I know none will nod back. I don't care. Fuck them, fuck this whole clan. Assholes.

We make our way back to the manor… mansion… house… thing. Whatever. It's not Kikyo castle. It's not home.

Up to the third floor, towards one corner where our quarters are. And we run into father. We bow to him, respectful as ever, even as I die a little on the inside for doing it. "Daughter, how went your training?" he asks.

"I still have much to learn, it would seem. Madara is quite thorough," I say, my tone neutral. "Forgive me father, the girls have had to skip their usual nap."

"Daichi and Kouji may take them. I need to speak with you," he demands. I nod, knowing exactly where this is going.

"As you wish, father," I say, handing my girls to their uncles. I follow father to his quarters, wondering why he's alone, and why he didn't simply send for me. I'm getting the sinking suspicion that he followed up. That he knows.

Once in his chambers, I find myself… too at ease to be healthy for me. "We're alone now. I would know more of your training, and where you learned these things," he demands.

I find myself smiling, though for the life of me I don't understand why. Is it relief, knowing I could play him for a fool? I mean, telling him the truth? That's easy, but he'll think me a liar. So no matter my answer, I lie.

I don't kneel, I refuse to. I will deal with him as his equal, not as his plaything. "You speak of my sealing training. You recognized some of those symbols," I don't ask, not looking him in the eye, but not looking away from him either. He nods, curious that I don't kneel. "You suspect the sealing script, believe it to be of Uzumaki origins, correct?"

"I know it is. Do not underestimate me, daughter, you might not live to regret it," he warns, his tone dark. No doubt he's also indirectly telling me to kneel before he gets upset.

So we're playing like that, are we? "Tell me. How many ways do you think I have right now that could kill you?"

His killing intent washes over me, no doubt he thinks I stepped over the line. Too bad I've felt far worse. "You threaten me, yet you do not wish to be threatened. Now, now, father. That's called hypocrisy," I chide, offering a tight little smile.

"Oh? Need I remind you that you, your servants, and those two you call your daughters live because I will it?"

"I see," I drone, dredging up every drop of killing intent within me. Every drop of hatred welled up within me since discovering my fate, since discovering Izuna is my family's butcher. And I offer it all to him in a gale, a maelstrom of utter hatred that dwarfs his own. His eyes widen, his bewilderment on plain display, sweat starts pouring down his face

"Why don't you ask Madara what I would do if you harm one hair on any of my children's heads?" I ask, my tone sickeningly sweet. "Good day, mister Uchiha."

With that, I turn on a dime, and I leave. I happen to see Madara and Izuna rushing through the hallway towards me, probably wondering who I killed – and fearing it to be father. "Something on my face?" I intone, strolling past them without a care in the world. They might be a bit freaked out. I wonder why.

 **8-8**

* * *

"Father, this is a bad idea." I hear Madara, still trying to talk the Uchiha patriarch down. "If you try to deal with her when you are upset, things will not end well."

"I will not have some insolent little bitch thinking she stands above me!"

"I understand your stance, father. But do keep in mind that she can hear you, and if you storm into those quarters radiating killing intent as you are, she and her people will react negatively. Is that something you want?" Izuna, of all people is talking sense? Wow. If only he had that sense when he killed my children.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

"Father! Shut up!" Madara bellows. He doesn't quite match father, but he gets his attention. "I've dealt with Ai the longest, and not even I know what she or her people are capable of. The scrolls you gave me, which I was to teach her over the course of a month? She learned in two hours. She also soaked up every genjutsu I know of in fifteen minutes, and that includes the time needed to dispel said genjutsus."

There's a long silence. "I know she isn't easy to deal with, father. Gods know I have trouble with her on the best of days. But if you continue as you have? What stops her from leaving? What stops her from abandoning the agreement I have with her? What stops her from breaking every person that stands in her way?"

"I would stand in her way." I'm so scared.

"Could you sense her, father? During that spar? Could you follow her? Copy any of her jutsus?" Madara is again trying to talk sense into him. Silence follows. "If you allow me to handle this, she could well prove to be one of the best things that happened to the clan. However, she knows her value, and she knows just as certainly that she will never be offered her true worth here."

"SHE'S AN UCHIHA! SHE BELONGS HERE!"

"Do you think she cares?" Madara challenges. I snort, someone that gets it. "Father, you won't understand until someone disrespects you as thoroughly as she's repeatedly disrespected. And yet, all that keeps her here, is the knowledge that she made a deal with me. Is that something you want to muck up?"

Silence once again. I continue the kids' sealing lesson, as if there isn't talks of impending doom going on just outside the door.

"She isn't going to bend because you ask her, father." Madara presses. "She wouldn't bend if I ask her. There's no one alive she would bend to unless she desires to. That is the value of a strong woman. As such, you cannot approach her with shouting and demands. You need to treat her as an equal. Or, just as her father before her, she will make you regret it."

I hear angered, unintelligible grumbling. No doubt mister Uchiha is still trying to hold on to the utter bullshit he's gotten used to. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't storm in there and kill everyone."

I unsheathe my snake sword, click her into snake form, and flick the tip right through the paper screen, right to where I sense that… _thing_!

I feel the tip of my blade hit wood, so he ducked. "Is that reason enough?" Izuna intones, probably having seen that coming. I tug my blade back, reeling it back in and clicking her back into sword form, before sheathing her. "We're not saying you have to like it, father. But do you really want her to hate you as much as she hates me?"

"You people have been giving her far too much leeway! And look! Now she's utterly out of control!"

"No, father. She is a strong and capable warrior that will not tolerate anyone speaking down to her," Madara corrects. "And really, are you any different?"

"I'M HER FATHER!"

"And I'm her brother. It won't stop her from killing me," Izuna points out. Dick.

"Father, please stop and think," Madara begs. "On the first day of training, she unlocked Yusuke's Sharingan. Since then, she has both of them walking up walls, learning dual kodachi kata that we both know she somehow got from the Sengo clan, and chakra control exercises she learned from the Senjus. What would happen if you handle this wisely? Where would your daughters be in a year's time? In ten years?"

"SO I JUST LET THIS INSOLENCE GO?!"

"I advise only that you weigh your options. What is the wiser course of action?" Madara placates. There's more angered grumbling. What a petulant waste of sperm. "Father, please, think. She's a treasure trove of skills we've yet to barely see anything of. Do you want to lose her to the Senju clan over pride?"

"And where the hell is she learning all this from?" mister Uchiha is really clueless.

"We don't know, father." Madara says.

"Then how do we know she's not a spy!"

"Because you yet breathe," Madara makes sense. "Oh, for fuck's sake, stop reacting! It's unbecoming of the head of our clan!"

…

I think this has gone on long enough. I get up, walking to the door and sliding it open. "You three are being far too loud. I'm trying to give a lesson in here." The three of them freeze. Little fucking pussies. Scared of a seven year old girl. Or, maybe it's the fact that I activated my Mangekyou? Who knows. Or cares.

"Ai," Madara begins, trying to find the right words.

"Madara," I intone, glaring at him.

"I need to speak with you. Privately."

"I know what you have to say, brother," I say, still utterly uncaring as to what the fuck has three of the clan's 'best' in such a pussified state.

"It's about _her_ ," he tries.

"I'm listening," I intone, glaring at father who is staring at Madara in utter disbelief. He twitched, it's his own fault I'm glaring at him.

"Privately. Please, Ai," he begs with his eyes, though not so much with his tone.

I sigh explosively. "If I find out this is some lame ass ploy when you know I'm in no mood," I warn, motioning him in. Once he's in, I slide the door close, focusing on the seal to repair the damaged paper. Then I activate the locking seal, the privacy seal, and the chakra disruptor seal. Those insolent fucks won't even know people are in here.

"Speak," I demand.

"I know of a way to make this situation with father go away. He wants you under someone's th-"

 **SLAP!**

"Strike one."

"Ai, this is a political nightmare, do you really want-"

 **SLAP!**

"Strike two."

"I'm sorry, Ai. It's impossible to play the peacekeeper if both of you are being stubborn pigs," he says. I shrug, nodding. That I can agree to. "For the sake of the Uchiha clan, I am willing to meet you halfway. But I cannot allow the leeway you desire until I am clan head. And no, that isn't an insinuation to have father executed. I am not ready to lead."

I sigh, disappointed. Just when I thought we were getting somewhere. "So what do you suggest?"

"Play the game, Ai. We both know you can," he says, sure of himself. "The only reason you cared to show anything at all today, is because your heart craves Tobirama and the freedom you feel with him."

I sigh, annoyed. "Yes, and hearing you say that is doing wonders," I intone.

"Could you please deactivate your Sharingan?" I sigh for a third time, but do as requested. "Thank you. Little sister, please. I will honour our deal, I ask only that you continue to do the same."

I deactivate the seals, slide the door open, and say, "Fine, Madara. I will play by your rules. But understand that I will not tolerate further disrespect." I turn to the shocked form of father –stupid fucking game– before adding, "From anyone."

"Thank you, little sister. Please do not forget that Yusuke's and Miyoshi's training has been postponed, not cancelled. Would you see to that after your lessons?" Madara, don't push it.

"Fine, fine. Pander to our sisters' needs. Now get out of here, I'm busy," I shoo him, glad to see him walking out of our quarters.

"And what about the hole in the wall?" Father, you clueless dick. I unsheathe my snake sword again, only now even realising I tend to go for my left blade – how odd. I click her into snake form.

For _reasons unknown_ , I rather enjoy how the three of them dive for cover.

Hacking and slashing, I turn one simple gash in the wood into the kanji for Senju Ai. "Satisfied?" I retort, sliding the door closed.

"You just had to ask."

 **8-8**

* * *

A whole month goes by. Nothing spectacular happens. It's… nice. Quiet. Serene. Though I'm thoroughly pissed that Madara is being all wishy-washy about those meetings all of a fucking sudden – he claims it has to do with father.

Utter bullshit!

KNOCK KNOCK!

And Izuna to add to the list? "Go away!" I don't even want to know why he's stupid enough to be here.

"Madara said something about maybe needing you to kill someone?" Izuna, I know better. Madara is doing all he can to KEEP me from killing people, not encourage it. "I'm serious, ask him!"

I grumble, taking my recently perfected fan out of my hip pouch. I flick her open, enjoying the gorgeous red seal staring back at me.

Come on, Ai, you mastered this and more.

I focus, isolating Madara's chakra signature. He's in the courtyard? Hmm, maybe there's some truth to this after all. I use his Space-Time coordinates, prep the jutsu, and execute.

The colours of my fan swirl together, creating the first portal I've made in this time. I squeal, glad I already found a reason to use it. I stick my head into the portal, finding myself staring at Madara. "I'm not an assassin for hire. So there had better be some serious shit going on." I intone, glaring at him.

"This man claims if father cannot control you, he is no position to be head of the clan. As such he demands we select a new head," Madara explains.

"That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard," I drone. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"In your own words? Fuck his shit up," Madara intones, his eyes lit up with amusement.

"… Madara. Don't play with me. You forbid me to kill anyone," I remind him.

"I'm not asking you to kill him. I'm asking you to break him to an extent that he can safely be put back together once you're done," he says, even more amused now.

"So wait. Some asinine shit is giving father guff. You don't like it. I'm allowed to break said shit?"

"Within the bounds of what you can heal afterwards, yes," he repeats the same boundaries.

"One second. Need to see who's in," I pull back through to my side of the portal. "Guys, Madara's giving us the greenlight to fuck up someone's shit. But we need to put him back together when we're done. Who's in?"

Kouji doesn't even contemplate. He literally jumps into the portal. Daichi right behind him. Choco as well, but Hibari says she'd rather mind the kids for us. I can respect that. Savana is also in, and Sahara says she'll happily put him back together again. Rika is too busy daydreaming about Kei, so she doesn't even hear the news. And no one is seems interested.

"Momma? You are putting him back together, right?" Yu asks, worried.

"Yes, baby. We're not going to kill anyone." On purpose, at least. Accidents happen. "Well, we'll be right back. Be good."

With that I jump into the portal myself, bringing my fan with me. I close the portal once I'm through, then do a little flip to make sure I land on my feet. Damn switching gravity shit. I'm out of practice with portals.

"Alright, we're here. Who are we just barely not killing?" I ask, stowing my fan. I love how I can do that again. Damn, that is going to make my life so much easier! Maybe I should talk to Hashirama about that tracking seal I used to have? I'm sure as hell not tagging any Uchiha asses with it, but I would love to be able to speak to my babies whenever I please. And it would allow me to train Touka without it creating a stink.

Everyone from the clan is staring at us, jaws hanging, eye's wide as dinner plates.

"Benkei? Is that complaint still valid?" Madara passes that question on to the… victim, I guess.

Each of our group unsheathes their weapons. And I definitely unsheathe my twin snake swords. "N-n-no… o-o-of c-course… a-anyone th-that could…" The man, a tall, fifty-something year old man backpedals faster than if he was rolling downhill. "L-Lord T-Tajima, y-you w-were r-right."

"Okay. Missing half the story here," I complain.

"Well," Izuna announces he finally arrived.

"Not from you. Madara?" I shoot that ass down.

"Benkei believes you are out of control, and father should be reining you in far better. However, father said that you are under control, just strong-willed."

"And you, of course, added that I have the strength to back that up," I intone, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Of course. Now, please stop interrupting," he shushes me. I roll my eyes, but don't comment. "Benkei, of course, demanded father prove it. And of course, I get called in, given you only seem to listen to me."

"And if you keep talking shit like that?"

"You listen to me. Can't a brother feel proud?" he offers with a mischievous smirk. I groan, but don't disagree with him.

"Fine, fine. So of course, just to fuck with my head, you send Izuna to get me, hoping I'll use that jutsu to see what's going on," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Of course," he agrees wholly. Though he can't rightly argue knowing that I created the seal needed for said jutsu, he does know about my talent with Space-Time ninjutsu. Logically, it was only a matter of time before I learned to make the seal. "You were in a rush, I take it? The portal is usually perfectly vertical on both sides."

"I heard plausible assassination and your greenlighting it. I was in a hurry, okay!" I defend. "You know what? I don't have to take this. Am I fucking up his shit or not?"

His eyes flick to Benzei, a smug grin on one's face, abject horror on the other's. "Well, no."

"Killjoy," I snipe. "Let's go guys, back to training." I start fishing my fan bad out of my pouch, already iso-

"Ah, daughter. About that?" father says, getting my attention. "Did you not still have much to learn in your survival training?"

I… tears well up. "Now, daughter. No need to get so flustered. That incident has since been put to rights, has it not?" father says, offering a genuine smile. Clan heads are a class apart. Using your seven year old daughter as a threat to keep your people in line.

"Y-yes, father," I say, bowing politely to him. For the sake of seeing Tobi. For the sake of seeing Tobi. For the sake of seeing my babies! "Thank you. I… I will keep the lessons learned close to heart."

"Very well. Madara, please see that you schedule such lessons for her once a week. And should the guards at the gate not greet my child as they are meant to, I would hear of it immediately," he says, glaring at the entire assembled crowd at the same time. I beam, proud that he's taking little steps in the right direction – even though it takes a plausibly homicidally insane daughter to get him there.

"Father, is this because she can do Space-Time ninjutsu?" Izuna asks, sounding curious. I smell another emotion, though.

"Jealousy will get you nowhere. Why not spend that time training, instead," I snipe, giving him a we're-not-impressed glare.

"You could train me?" Izuna tries, smirking. Uchihas and their damn cocky smirks!

"Father, may I be excused?" I both (don't) answer Izuna, and show father the respect he believes he's owed.

"Yes, daughter. You as well, Madara. However, Izuna… I think we need to discuss your… tactics in dealing with your sisters." I grin, fishing my out my fan to get back up to our quarters. Izuna got in twouble.

"Little sister, may I come with you?" Madara asks. "It's been so long since I've been through one of your portals."

"I call bullshit. You're trying to show off that I'll let you," I snipe, isolating Tanyu's chakra signature. I create a portal, snatching her out of thin air. "And where do you think you're going, young lady?" I demand, glaring at her.

"Momma! You said you wouldn't do that!" she complains.

"You said you wouldn't leave our quarters alone. You tried sneaking out here to make sure I put that man back together like I promised, didn't you." I close the portal, still holding Tanyu by her collar like a bad puppy.

"Of course I did! When you get excited like that, nothing good ever happens," she argues, giving me a sort of grumpy, pouty glare. "And you didn't even let me say I wanted to come with you, either!"

I sigh, putting her down, then scooping her up properly. "I swear, you take a little too strongly after me," I complain, making her beam. I groan, knowing I'm going to regret this in the future.

"So you're teaching me how to do that, right?" she coos, giving me the puppy eyes.

"Baby, I invented the puppy eyes treatment." She starts giving me the quivering lower lip as well. "You have no idea how much training you have to go through to be able to do this jutsu." I isolate Raiza's chakra signature, making a new portal. This time it's perfectly rectangular and vertical. "But if you can prove to me you understand the theory? Then yes, I'll teach you."

Everyone that came through with me, goes through again. Then Madara goes through. "By the way, that little escaping trick. You know your grandmother let you, just to get on my bad side, right?"

"I got her permission before leaving. She knows how paranoid you are with us." I thought so. I walk through, closing the portal behind me. Now safely back in our quarters. "And Madara, I really don't like how you keep using me as a bargaining chip. Why don't you start training the way I train, and try coming up with your own flashy, don't-fuck-with-me jutsus."

"Because a seven year old playing with Space-Time will always trump that." Okay, he may have a point.

 _ **8-8**_

 _ **End Chapter 7**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: For those wondering? Setokaiva is still helping me smooth out the more... troubling sections. If something isn't done absolutely perfect, I take full blame for it, but it's too awesome for words to have someone to bounce wacky ideas off of. You have no idea how many different ways this one chapter could have gone TT_TT** _

_**Now, before anyone starts bellyaching about me overpowering Ai. Yes, I know you will. But if you read Cosmic Comedy and/or Broken, you'll know I've only really been teaching her genjutsus. Everything else she already had in her skillset. Just saying.**_


	9. Arc 1 - Young Love

_**Water Goddess**_

 _ **"Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

 _ **Arc 1 – Spring – Chapter 8 – Young Love**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

"Try it. I dare you," I challenge, glaring at father once again.

"Now, daughter. I'm not saying what you think I'm saying," he tries. I don't buy it.

"Oh? So you're not saying you want me to train six boys all about my age or a little older hoping I fall in love with one of them," I intone, crossing my arms and tapping my finger against my bicep impatiently.

"Though preferable, no. I am saying that you are the first girl any man in our clan has ever asked to train their son," he placates, making a calm-down motion with his hands.

"For what purpose? My Space-Time ninjutus? My snake swords? My stealth?" I am not buying any of this. I don't want to interact with you shit-for-brains any more than I absolutely have to. "I have more than enough people to train. And there is still my own training to consider. You are in fact asking me to jeopardise my current goings-on."

"Little sister, stop being so difficult," Madara gets on my case.

"I'm being honest. Are you saying I should leave Yusuke and Miyoshi's training by the wayside for the sake of six assholes I've never met?" I argue. I'm not giving in, Madara. Not even to you. I have enough going on!

I start tapping my foot impatiently, already itching to kick both of their asses out of the dojo. I have people I'm CURRENTLY trying to train.

"Please, consider the implications. If you, the first Uchiha female, were to take and train your own team. What would that do for future women of our clan?" he soothes, trying to talk me into it even as he tries to calm me down.

"I have a team. And I don't like how you keep playing my views against me. Shut it, Madara. I'm not training more people," I grind out, glaring even harder at him. I swear, if he were a lesser man, he'd be ash by now.

"What if I were to teach you a new Mangekyou Sharingan jutsu each month that you willingly train them," he bargains.

"Who the fuck said I wanted to unlock that? Who said I want to use it? And why would you believe that little fucktarded tactic will actually work?" I grip my bicep so hard it hurts. I care nothing for your Sharingan, Madara. Not even the one currently swimming in my eye sockets. If mom didn't force me to? I'd never have trained using it. If you didn't trick me? I'd never have unlocked it nor the Mangekyou. I don't fucking want it!

"Ai, will you stop being a whiny little brat?" Rika gets on my case. I turn to her, raising an eyebrow to ask what in the flying fuck possessed her to be on their side. "Don't give me that look! What you do here could well show the Uchiha clan women are just as capable if given fair chance. Which would spill over into every clan that fears or respects us."

"Fine. You train them, then," I grouse.

"So you mean to say you don't have that jutsu worked out and can't possible manage to be in two places at the same time?" she challenges, an eyebrow raised to show she knows better. Madara and father look curious as well, though the heir looks more annoyed.

"So I was right," Madara gloats, looking all too pleased with himself. "How many?"

"Traitor," I snipe, glaring at Rika. She just bats her eyelashes at my, all poised and demure. "I'm not talking numbers, brother. You'll just take that into your 'plots involving Ai' scheming."

"So you can make two," he guesses. Correctly guesses. I don't react. "But given your chakra reserves are currently but a fraction of what I know it should be. You've already made one, and you have that one… training Tanyu and Rei?"

"This fascination you have with me is becoming quite disturbing," I say, burning holes into him with the intensity of my glaring – or at least trying to.

"Stop trying to hide tricks up your sleeve, and I'll stop having to assess what you're holding back," he says, smiling serenely.

"Stop trying to manipulate me into turning this clan into the most badass clan under the sun, and I'll stop trying to hide tricks up my sleeve," I counter.

"Would I have to manipulate you, if you would willingly help me?"

My hand twitches, my eye twitches, my whole being threatens to convulse from the absolute disgust I feel from what this scene is becoming. "The answer is no. And no, Rika, not even you will change my mind. Give me a year and I'll have both Yusuke and Miyoshi to where you'd need them. Then you can try using your… charm on them."

"Very well. What about taking on more girls from the clan?" Madara isn't giving up.

"You think I'm denying them for their sex? I'm denying them for my lack of time," I grind out, disgusted with him. "Now unless you"

"What if it would mean allowing you to take missions? To get out there into the world?" father tries.

"Let the world burn for all I care," I say, meaning it.

 **SLAP!**

"What did I say about that?!" Rika demands, breathing hard from the rage she tries to contain within her. Her left hand still hovers around her right shoulder, just to prove to me that she's the only one with the balls to slap me. "Stop being impossible, woman! You damn well know what we could do with that possibility! Or have you forgotten what we strive for?!"

"I am not leaving this compound without Raiza and Tanyu," I intone, ignoring the stinging of my cheek. "And neither is ready to even begin unlock their chakra. Let alone to enter the fucked up world we live in. My answer is and remains no."

"So you've found them? All of them?" Rika isn't letting this go. At all. Her eyes grow teary, her hands balled as she fights to contain the emotions assailing her.

I sigh, hating the more and more with each passing second. "For someone that isn't willing to train them herself, you sure have a lot to say."

"Ai. Shut it. If you would stop and think for one damn second, you'd know this deal is the best thing that could happen to us. Get out of your own way!"

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. Fine, you want me to think about it. I'll think about it. Training for the Magekyou? I don't want it. Missions that will keep me from Raiza and Tanyu for months at a time? I don't want it. The chance to find the rest of our people, I want, yes. The chance to change these Stone Age hicks' views on women… yeah, I want that, too. Teaching more Uchihas –meaning having them close by for extended periods of time– no, I'd rather chew on nails.

"There, I've thought about it. The timing puts accepting at a disadvantage. As such, the answer is and remains no. Try again in two to three years."

"Then walk me through it. Tell me why you won't consider," Rika really is being impossible. I snort, shaking my head no. "Well, let's try this then." She activates her Sharingan, then her Mangekyou. "I need the training Madara offers. I want that training, that power. Will you deny me?"

I sigh, feeling father's and Madara's shock wash over me. Of course, that means Choco, Hibari, Kouji, and Daichi need to chime in, activate their Mangekyou, and prove that telling them shit is utter suicidal bullshit waiting to happen. "I'm going to stop telling you assholes things, I swear."

"Deny us, Ai. Tell us we don't have the right to grow strong enough to protect our babies," Rika challenges. I rub my forehead, trying to ease the headache already building. And with this display of complete and utter bullshit, of course you know every dipshit up in here stops training and is staring incredulously.

Yusuke and Miyoshi chief among the staring brigade.

I groan, I grumble, I try with all my might to come up with an explanation. But all I find… is reasons to cave for their sake.

"Fine… I'll accept the Magekyou training. In exchange, I'll train six. But I reserve the right to both run them ragged, and kick them the fuck out if I find they are being disrespectful," I cave.

"And the missions?" Madara presses.

"Didn't I already say I'm-"

"I can take the missions, Ai. I'll take Kosuke, Savana, and Shizune with me." Rika really isn't letting up.

"Kosuke would be the more obvious person for taking you with him," I point out. She shrugs, not caring in the least. I grumble some more, wondering why the fuck I get stuck with stubborn ass pigs for best friends. "Fine. I'll arrange a team to take missions. But if I hear one fucking complaint about the bullshit they go through, I reserve the right to ban them from missions indefinitely."

"And how will you keep in contact with them?" Madara presses.

"I suggest you mind your own fucking business, brother. I'm already bending over backwards to accommodate plans I flatly state I want nothing to do with for another few years," I bite out, now having to fight to contain my building rage.

"So you're saying you won't tag them?"

"One more word, Madara, and I fuck relations with the Uzumaki indefinitely," I warn. He flinches, knowing I both can and will.

… Rika, Shizune, Savana, and Kosuke… out on missions where I can't help them…

"Fuck!" I complain. "Madara you insensitive…"

"I'll start gathering dirt," Daichi says, tapping Kouji to come with him. I grumble, but say nothing.

"You'll need to talk to him about safely tagging us," Rika points out. "I'm coming this time. And you'd better make sure _he's_ there."

I grumble… fucking hating this bullshit less and less. "Mom?" Why am I hating this less and less? I should be LIKING it less and less.

"I've never seen the Uchiha strongholds, so I can't help you," she says, knowing exactly what I'm getting at. I grumble some more. "When you get them tagged, I can go with them and Madara. We'll get it up and running."

"Rika… you do realise I blame you." She blows a kiss, utterly uncaring of the hell she's putting me through. "And Madara, if you think I'm tagging anyone not considered my people, then I swear heads will start appearing on your doorstep."

"Did I suggest such a thing?" he asks, smiling.

"You thought it. That's bad enough. Now shoo. You've fucked with my year enough."

 **8-8**

* * *

Running. Jumping from branch to branch. I want to be excited, that I'm going to see Tobi again. I want to be happy. But I've yet to speak to him about that thing. And now I also have to start negotiating with Hashi. And that doesn't take into account how annoyed I am with Rika for getting me involved in all this bullshit! Let alone actually trying to figure out what I can do with the Mangekyou…

It's… been a rough week.

So when I see the clearing up ahead, where I sense the same four I always sense, dread washes over me. This is… not what this is supposed to be. This is not what I want it to be.

 _Sigh_. Suck it up, Ai. Life isn't going to cater to you.

We jump from the last branch, out into the clearing. Tobi senses me, I can tell by the elation in his chakra. Kei senses Rika. And Hashi? He's serious. Too serious. He knows there's more going on here.

I approach first, needing to set the mood to make sure we get the things done that need to get done. "Tobi, Hashi. Major shitstorm brewing. I need your brains on overdrive. Pou, you as well. We all know Kei and Rika are going to be useless," I intone, ignoring the swat I get from Rika. "Don't get me started, you. I'd never have agreed if you didn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Love you, too, sis," she coos, blowing a kiss. Then she… to no one's surprise… claims Kei as her hugging post, the two murmuring things to one another. Yeah, she gets to be all lovey dovey, and I get to deal with the bullshit. As usual.

"Let's start with the most pressing. Who all did you find?" I demand, looking to Hashi. He was a sensor then, too. So he'd be able to find people far easier.

"Your Hatsuhana. The whole group," he begins, thinking about that some more. "We found Pou and Kei's brats. All of them. We have Kouji and Daich's missing brats. I've sensed a few of Savana's gang, but they didn't trust anyone but Savana so I haven't approached them."

There, see. Nothing to see here. Rika's being pretentious for no reason. "I also found Karin, Shou, Fuki, and Tami. They keep the brats in line while we're out." Hashirama continues. I nod. Only Savana still needs to find her people.

"Tenzo?"

"Hmm? He's…" Why is Hashirama so depressed? What am I missing?

"Hashi?"

"He got messed up during a mission. He'll never be able to walk again," he explains. I take out my scroll, unrolling a section of it, looking for the proper storage seal. Having found it, I pulse some chakra into it and unseal a much larger scroll. I toss that scroll to Tobi.

"Seal him in there. I'll see what I can do," I say, not broking any arguments. I roll back up my scroll, stowing it in my hip pouch alongside my fan.

"Ai, there's nothing that… Just trust me. We don't want to get his hopes up," Hashirama tries.

"Then tell him it's because Ina needs to keep an eye on him," I suggest. "Or tell him nothing and let us handle it. I really don't care."

"Now, Hayama and Ayame?" I press on.

"… Haven't found them. There's a chance they…"

"Didn't reincarnate. I know. Alright, so we have a basic idea of what we're dealing with. Now, Hashi, I need you to help me tag everyone. I'm only tagging our people, though. I'm in no mood to allow those…" I bristle, not wanting to even think about that clan of vultures. "I have my fan up and running."

"We're all too young. The seals would deform from the grown skin, and become useless. The best bet is temp seals, and you don't need me for that," Hashirama says, sounding sure of himself. I nod, at least partly agreeing with him. "We might have a problem, though."

"Hmm?"

"Father's getting suspicious," he explains.

"Father knows as well," Madara adds his two cents. "It's why I'm trying to get Ai to tag you guys so this meeting will be able to happen far more under cover."

"Shut it," I snipe, taking out my scroll again. "And Tobi, will you please do something with that scroll other than holding it like an idiot?"

"I don't have another option," Tobirama says, an odd emotion playing out in him. He's worried? What? I'm a bitch three times in a row, and suddenly my undying love for him is called into question?

 _Sigh_.

I go through the seals again, coming across the one I need. I unseal a small scroll, tossing that to Tobi as well. Poor thing almost catches it with his forehead.

I beg him with my eyes, hoping he understands to just seal the larger scroll into the smaller scroll and put it away. I don't need Madara or Izuna knowing what's in it. They have a nasty habit of reporting more to father than I want him to know.

Tobi nods, sealing the large scroll into the smaller one and stuffing that into his pouch without missing a beat. Good. I promise, Tobi… that scroll has everything we need to make this work.

"Good. I've said my piece."

"Ai?" Tobi says, his eyes begging. "Can we… talk, please?"

"Is this about why I was never allowed to know?" I ask, the urge to feel his arms around me almost drowning out my resolve to deal with this properly.

"… No," he says, not looking away. His eyes flick to Madara for a fraction of a second. I thought so – that corpse said something about this. "I need to know if-"

"How are the kids?" I cut him off.

"Ai, please," he begs. "Just listen."

"I know where this is going, Tobi. And frankly, I have enough people trying to toy with my emotions," I turn from him, facing Madara and Izuna. I glare at the pair of them, daring them to deny my claim. They look away, embarrassed.

 **#Third seal. Communicator. Tonight. Seven.#** I sign, praying either Tobirama or Pou is watching. From Tobi's drop in anxiety? I'd say he did. "Now, if there's nothing else? I have imposed relatives I need to train." With that, I disperse.

 **8-8**

* * *

Six-fifty-nine. I unroll a small scroll, laying it on the table in front of me. The seal in front of me looks nothing like a storage seal, which is why I feared Madara and Izuna would know I'm doing something undercover. More importantly, I know that Madara would recognize exactly what this seal is.

Its diamond shape is a dead dive away. Doubly so, given the sole connection seal that looks like a ring.

I poke the smaller seal, injecting my chakra into it. **-Are you alone?-** I project my thoughts, knowing that he will hear me.

 **-No. Kei and Pou are with me. As are Himono, Touka, Itama, and Kawarama.-** I hear Tobirama's voice speaking directly into my mind. **-Are you coming to me? Or am I coming to you?-**

 **-I'm coming to you. You remember how?-** I take out my fan, Rika at my side in a heartbeat. She knows what this means. "Kouji. You stand watch here. I'll let you know when I'm ready to come back."

"Got it," Kouji says, saluting. "And keep the seals active so no one knows you're gone." I nod, agreeing wholly.

I get the data I need, my brain almost overflowing with squiggles and lines that I've yet to get used to again. Still, I find a safe spot, focus on those coordinates, and I make the portal. Rika doesn't waste a breath, already walking through to get to her man. I nod to Rai and Yu, and the three of us walk through together. I close the portal once we're through.

Before I can even register where I am, I feel his arms around me. I feel his warmth seeping into me. I feel his breath kissing my neck. I feel his lips pressing against my cheek, against my brow.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders. I hold him. He holds me. That's all I need. "Welcome back, love," he murmurs.

"I never left," I murmur right back.

"Madara?"

"He knows I'd abandon him and his whole clan in a heartbeat," I explain, meaning it. I hear quite a few amused chuckles, so I know everyone that heard me knows I'd do just that.

"Ah. So you're buying us time," he says. He doesn't care. He just wants to hold me.

"I'm still pissed," I tell him, crying a little.

"I tried giving Kosuke messages. But Madara…"

"I figured…"

"He really thinks he can keep you locked down?" Tobi asks, amused.

"Let him think it," I say, squeezing the man in my arms. He squeezes back. For a blissfully long moment, we just stand here. Together. Holding each other. In each other's arms.

"I love you, Ai," Tobirama eventually murmurs, not pulling back.

"I love you, Tobirama."

 **8-8**

* * *

The room is pretty bare. Low table, some futons. Nothing special. No decorations, no bright colours to liven it up. Nothing. Too Spartan for my liking. Still, there's a map on the table as we hash out some ideas, gather the intel we need to get things rolling.

"We'll need to get all the Senju strongholds marked. Hashi, you're the better sealer. What we need is perimeter detection, tracking, and chakra detection seals. If you set that up around each, and in key rooms? Then we could basically create portals into each of them, into whichever room we please," I explain.

"Yeah, but that just means you and me, kiddo. No one e… why are you grinning?" he asks, narrowing his eyes at me. And yeah, I am grinning.

"I might have a present, if Tobirama can make it worth my while?" I turn to the white-haired cutie, offering him a half-lidded gaze with an enticing, nervous little smile.

"Hmm? Now, what could I possibly do to deserve a present?" he asks, tapping his chin and pretending to think about that.

Raiza groans, annoyed that she decided to sit between us. "Get a room, you two. Seriously!"

I'm still waiting, Tobi. Give me what I want, and I'll give you what you need.

He leans towards me. I lean towards him. Raiza makes retching noises, acting like she's going to be sick.

We kiss.

Our lips meet for the first time in too long. I don't know what I was expecting. An explosion? For it to be electric? There's no fireworks, no unexplainable magnetic force.

All I know is that it feels right. And that's enough for me.

"And?" Tobirama asks, his eyes studying mine.

"You may need to practice more," I tease.

"I dunno. I'd need a partner for that. You… know anyone interested?"

"Ah, come on. Gross!" Raiza complains, trying to push us apart. "At least hit puberty before going this route!"

"I think someone's jealous we're not kissing her instead," Tobi teases, tickling Rai's side. She squeals, giggling and trying to retreat from the looming tickle war.

"Daddy, behave! We're here to plan, not to annoy your daughter," Raiza tries.

"Fine, fine," he caves, scooping her up into his arms, and plopping her into his lap so he can sidle closer to me. I scoot closer to him as well, to let him know I like his idea.

Once I can feel his warmth, I reach into my hip pouch, and retrieve the five fans in there. "Tobi, these are only to be used by you and my babies. You need to train them," I explain. I give him one, then Touka, Itama, and Kawarama.

I sense the shock in the room skyrocket. One of me, capable of manipulating Space-Time, is dangerous. That I'm demanding my three babies to master it as well? Downright frightening.

"Rai and Yu?" Tobi asks.

"I'll teach them in time. Rika, Hibari and Choco are learning as well, but the guys are… not suited to learn something this… intense," I explain. "No one is allowed to know you can do this yet. If word gets back to the Uchiha, Madara's going to know I'm conspiring with the Senjus."

"That boy's such a dick." I don't care who says it. It's true.

"Try to see it from his perspective," Hashi chimes in. "He knows without Ai, there's no chance he'll be able to form an alliance with the Uzumaki. That means, the love of his life will eventually marry someone else."

"Doesn't excuse him being a dick," Raiza says, annoyed with her uncle. I don't argue. She's right.

"Baby, you really shouldn't be using language like that," Tobi gets on her case. "I know you have the words to express that in a different way."

"He's trying to keep momma away from you," Raiza argues. "And his father is trying to get momma to fall in love with an Uchiha."

All eyes turn to me. I nod, not bothering to deny it.

"Okay, fine. He's a dick," Tobi caves. "Don't speak like that about anyone else?"

"Works for me," Raiza says, beaming.

"Ai? What are you going to do to them?" Hashirama asks. I give him a hurt-innocence, who-me look, acting like I would never even consider such a thing. "Yes, you. I know you better than that. What are you planning?"

I snort. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll hear about it."

 _ **8-8**_

 _ **End Chapter 8**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, this is setting things up for a spectacular fallout. I wonder when it'll happen, though.**_


	10. Arc 1 - Itchy, Scratchy

_**Water Goddess**_

 _ **"Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

 _ **Arc 1 – Spring – Chapter 9 – Itchy, Scratchy**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

Two sisters, check. Three brothers, check. An additional three idiots that seem to be planning how best to become 'the best thing that ever happened to me', check – unfortunately. My babies, nieces and nephews, check. Only our people are still standing. The others are all wiped out.

Good. The assholes.

"Geez, little sister. You're being really demanding today," Yusuke says, huffing and puffing. She and Miyoshi might be the last ones (of their people) standing, but given they're sweating like pigs… well, they're not unscathed.

"Yu, Rai? Are you two able to continue?" I ask, just to mess with them.

"Momma, come on! Can I breathe?" Raiza complains, trying to catch her breath.

"No complaining, big sister! If momma says we're continuing, then we're continuing," Tanyu gets on her case. I smile, grateful my babies are keeping up better and better each time.

It's hard to believe it's been two years. Two full years since the plotting with the Senjus truly began. Raiza turns six in a month, and she's already unlocked her primary element. Tanyu still has a long way to go, but she's only been training with her chakra for four months, so I don't mind. Rei on the other hand… she's two months older than Tanyu, but she's easily keeping up with Raiza.

All I care about… is that tonight is another Senju night. And I have a present for Touka. One I know she'll love to pieces.

"Little sister?" I turn to Madara, wondering what he's even doing here. He looks nervous.

"Madara," I intone, motioning for him to get on with it.

"Father asked… to speak with us. In his chambers," he says, uncertain of himself.

"Uh huh," I noise, not missing his carefully hidden nervousness. "Rika, keep an eye on my babies while I'm gone."

"Alright. Can I take over today's lessons?"

"Of course. They're not nearly done, after all," I say, enjoying the pained groans begging for some other response.

"Ah… about that. Father wishes for Yusuke and Miyoshi to join us," Madara sounds less and less certain as each moment passes. Uh huh. This is about the Mangekyou, or about an arranged marriage.

"You heard him, let's go."

 **8-8**

* * *

Walking down the corridors of this… place. I pass familiar faces, but not faces I want to be familiar with. Uchihas, all of them. I don't care, fuck them. I go over the options in my head. I go over the reasons I might not have thought of. But it's all pretty pointless, I'll know when he tells me.

Madara seems to grow less and less confident – almost to the point of fidgeting now that we're almost to our destination. I notice, I file it away, and I focus on the here and now. Here, because we just arrived. Now, because I sense another person in that room: Izuna.

Madara knocks, and father instructs us to enter. Madara walks in, Yusuke and Miyoshi kneel and shuffle in. I shrug, walking in as well. I close the door behind us, waiting for the sideshow to begin.

"Thank you for coming," father begins, studying us intently. "I will cut right to the point. Madara, have you unlocked your Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"… No father," Madara says, sounding frustrated in himself.

"Izuna?" Father presses on, unbothered.

"I have, father." Of course he has. He slaughtered his whole clan once.

"Yusuke and Miyoshi?"

"No, father," the sisters answer together.

"I thought as much, but this is not the end of the world," father says, sounding sure of himself. "Ai, I will need you to arrange for four eye transplant operations. Use only people you can trust. Madara and Izuna will exchange eyes. You will select one of your sisters to do the same with."

"Father?"

"If you unlocked it once, you can unlock it again, which would allow for you to achieve the Eternal Mangekyou. Same for Izuna. No lives need be lost. And this allows for our family to show our true strength," father explains, his eyes hard even though his tone is soft.

I shake my head, wondering how to explain this without causing a stink. Hmm. Nope, not possible. "Izuna, you know who he'd need to kill," I intone, not turning to the shitstain.

He activates his Mangekyou, focuses on Madara and mutters, "Tsukuyomi." A second later, Madara drops to his knees, Izuna's left eye is far redder, and no one has a clue what just happened.

That is, until Madara looks up, his Mangekyou finally active. Hmm. Three evenly spaced out red dots, surrounded by a black, circular band. But Izuna's is three bars almost looking like a peace sign.

I guess that means mine looks different as well, though I've never bothered to look. "Congratulations. Another brother. And guess what, this tactic will work on the other three as well. Then you can have a circle jerk of Uchiha power. Will that be all, father?"

"Ai. Don't test me, I'm not in the mood," father says, sounding annoyed. "Which of your sisters. Choose."

"Neither, father. I will not inflict that trauma upon them, and I certainly won't allow myself to think back on it. I've given you the tools you need to unlock theirs as well as your other three sons'. Please keep me out of this," I say, looking down to ensure none tries to capture me in a mind control jutsu.

"Daughter, I don't have the time for this. The Fire Lord has hired, among others, the Senju and Uchiha clans to drive out invaders from the north. I need to show our clan is at its best. We need to show the Senju that we are ever raising the bar," he explains. "If you cooperate. I will ensure that you and yours are stationed alongside that Tobirama of yours."

I sigh. Tobi, the shit I do for you. "Then I'm afraid you're too late. I've already traded eyes with Rika. The best you can now hope for is to activate these two's, and have them trade eyes as well," I explain.

There's a long, pregnant, uncomfortable pause… "Explain."

"Exactly what it sounds like, father. The issue with the sibling thing, isn't because your DNA cares. It's because of organ donor issues cropping up. Because of this, my group now has six active Eternal Mangekyou Sharingans. And are therefore not in need of your prodding to get it done," I say, shrugging. "And by the way. There is going to be at least a week between the operation and removing the eyepatches to lower the risk of infection. I do hope you're taking this into consideration."

"Show me," father demands. I activate my Sharingan. Then I activate my Mangekyou. I still don't know what the hell it looks like, and I really don't care. I look right into father's eyes, giving him an are-you-satisfied gaze. "Flower."

I sigh. "Is that all?" I ask, annoyed.

"No, daughter. It is not. Madara, Izuna."

"Father, they're your daughters!" Madara cries out, repulsed.

"Big brother, we know the price is great," Yusuke says. "But it is for the glory of the Uchiha clan."

"A price we gladly pay," Miyoshi chimes in. Lambs to the slaughter.

"Father, neither of them is ready for the battlefield," I announce, my heart racing for some reason. "All you do is assure their demise. Let them sit this out. I assure you, my people will balance numbers with quality."

"Little sister, it's alright," Miyoshi says, sounding at peace. "We know the risks."

"If I must, father, I will refuse them the operation," I warn.

Fuck! Ai, you weren't supposed to grow close to these fucking people!

"… Ai?" Madara, still on his knees, still reeling from whatever he just experienced, looks at me. He understands. "It's alright, father. Between Izuna, Ai, and myself? We will show the world that the Uchiha clan is ever on top."

Father stares at Madara, then shifts his eyes to me. "Which of your brothers is ready and able to join you on the battlefield?" father demands.

"All five of us, father." Madara says, sure of himself. "Though I would ask they be under my direct command."

"Ai? Of your sisters?"

"Neither is ready. Raiza and Tanyu easily outlast them even in training. It's a death sentence to send them," I explain, not pulling punches. "Truthfully, I'd argue the same for the other three as well. Only Madara and Izuna have what it takes to survive in a warzone."

"Madara?" father brings it right back to the idiot.

"I will keep them alive," Madara vows.

"Not good enough. This is about a show of force, not stumbling along. I want only the best of the best. Nothing less," father demands. "That goes for your people as well, Ai. If they cannot keep up, leave them here."

"If they couldn't keep up, I'd leave them here whether you order me to or not," I counter.

Father sighs. "I would prefer not having the sass to go with it."

"I would prefer not to go into a warzone," I counter. "But life's just fun like that. When do we leave?"

"Fourteen days," father says, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I do hope you'll make this insolence worth suffering through."

"I just saved the lives of five of your children. What do you think?" I snipe, glaring at him.

 **8-8**

* * *

I slap Madara's hand, knowing he means to scratch at his eyes. "Stop it," I demand. "And Izuna, I will let you suffer through the infection. Don't fuck with me." He should feel honoured I let him in here at all!

"So, guys. Who's in?" I ask, getting back to the meeting Madara keeps interrupting with his stupid stupidity. I slap his hand again. "Madara, you had your eye drops not an hour ago. That itch is in your mind, not in your eyes. Stop trying to scratch it."

"I dunno, Ai. Our kids are really young for something like this," Kouji says, looking to Yoko, Rei, and Kaiya.

"That's what this meeting is about. Deciding. Father demands only the best of the best. If you feel they aren't ready, then we make arrangements to keep them safe while we work," I explain carefully.

"You mean we get to stay at the farm?" Kaiya asks, bouncing in her mother's lap excitedly. She's mentally five years old, so I don't blame Kouji for thinking she isn't ready for the hells of war.

"Isn't that risky?" Hibari asks, her demeanour dejected, her eyes showing so many worries at once.

"Relax, Hibari. Both Rika and myself can get there. And I have the seals set up, so you can check on your babies," I assure her. We've only been planning for this day for years, so of course we made backup plans for our backup plans.

Since Rika and I traded eyes, we have access to each other's Mangekyou jutsus. Meaning, we both have access to the pocket dimension of our Space-Time ninjutsu. Seeing as we didn't trust leaving our babies there with the risk of both of us dying, we tagged the house there with our seals, and linked those seals to Hibari's, Choco's, Tobirama's, Touka's, Itama's, and Kawarama's fans. We can each retreat to that place whenever we need to. So we know it's going to be alright.

And really, it's an excellent place to train and hold private meetings.

"Mom? What's your plan?" I ask.

"I'm holding down the fort, of course. I advise keeping Sahara and Shizune there as well, to ensure we have medics on call," mom suggests. I think about that. Keeping them well out of the fighting, but within reach at all times. Yes, that makes sense.

"Alright. Tanyu, I want you there with them. You and Rei will be my communications officers, so you have to take turns monitoring the chatter from the seal, okay?" I turn to them. They share a look, beaming that I'd trust them with something so huge.

"You can count on us, momma!" Tanyu gushes, beaming proudly.

"For sure, auntie! We won't let you down!" Rei agrees wholeheartedly.

"Good. Inaho, I'm going to need you there holding down the fort as well," I turn to her, getting a solemn nod. She's… still glowing from… her private… escapades with Tenzo…

I sigh. I've never wanted to go through the awkwardness of puberty so badly. I want that afterglow, damn it!

"You know, I still can't believe no one form the Senju clan ever missed him," Choco says, confused.

"They were expecting him to become suicidal from his injury. So, him turning up missing? Who'd be surprised at that?" I point out. That he's slowly building himself up after being bedridden for three years, well… I'd say the man is doing exceptionally well.

"Anyway. To the point. Raiza, I know you're willing baby, but you're not ready for the big times yet," I say, hoping she understands.

"I know, mom. I'll be training at the farm, and keeping uncle Tenzo in line," she accepts it with grace. Thankfully. "Besides, there's a good chance Kawarama's going to get the same hand dealt. So we can spar all day long."

"I'll speak with Tobirama when I see him and figure out what they've decided on their side. Choco, Hibari?" I move things along, hating that Madara hears even that much. Both decide they're better medics than fighters, so they'll be at the farm. I nod. "Rika?"

"Oh, you know I'm going to be out there kicking ass," Rika says, grinning. "And that's ignoring Kei's going to need someone to keep him on his toes."

"Works for me." Kosuke, is of course tagging along, Savana as well. Auntie Masa will be at the farm, and uncle Manabu as well.

"Would someone mind telling me what 'the farm' is?" Madara asks.

"No," we chorus.

"Ooh, Ina. I want you to start learning the Space-Time jutsu along with Tanyu and Raiza. I just so happen to have a spare fan you guys can train with when the time comes. But trust me, the theory will take your brains for a ride."

"Uh huh," Rei agrees, rubbing her temples. Kaiya laughs, but doesn't understand what the deal is. She's never been allowed to study the more… bothersome aspects of sealing arts. Nor has any of the younger ones – the mentally younger ones.

"Momma?" I turn to Raiza. She makes a face, tapping the spot where her seal is hidden. I nod, Tobirama wants to speak with me. "Isn't it time for lunch yet? I'm starving!"

"That's because of how hard auntie works us," Rei chimes in, blushing proudly.

"Ai, would you trust allowing our sisters to join your people at this… farm?" Madara asks.

"No. Now stop minding our business, or we'll kick the both of you out," I warn, taking out my scroll and poking the seal to see what has Tobirama in such a hurry.

 **-Yes, husband dearest?-** I tease.

 **-You've been informed of the draft?-** he asks.

 **-Naturally. We're here making plans for it. We deploy in fourteen days.-** I relay.

 **-What are Raiza and Tanyu doing?-**

 **-Right now, they're complaining about lunch. But they're staying at the farm for deployment,-** I tease, knowing exactly what he means, but liking to rile him up sometimes anyway.

"Auntie, seriously. When are we eating?" Raiza asks again.

"I'll get us a snack, oh impatient one," Ina teases.

 **-Thank you. I don't think they're ready for this yet,-** Tobi says, relief in his voice. **-I've arranged for Itama, Kawarama, and Touka to stay there as well. They aren't ready.-**

 **-I disagree. I think they are. But I don't want them in a warzone,-** I say, being completely honest.

 **-Same thing to me. Father informed Hashi and me that we'll be the first generation of Senjus to work alongside the Uchihas. Says to watch our backs,-** he teases.

 **-I don't blame the man's caution. Father says he's going to try stationing me with you, to get me to cooperate.-**

 **-Sounds to me like you've been purposely misbehaving so you'll get brownie points when you don't,-** he teases, sounding too amused for my liking.

 **-Would you focus? Who else is staying at the farm?-** I try to steer him back on track.

 **-All the kids, obviously. Himono as well… Kei wants to know how stoked Rika is?-** Ai, don't laugh. Madara and Izuna are literally right there.

 **-She plans on giving him a run for his money.-** I tease, winking at Rika. She narrows her eyes, wondering what that's about. I mouth 'Kei' to her. She rolls her eyes, blushing. **-We need to hold a proper meeting tonight. I'm kicking Madara and Izuna out, with orders to rest.-**

 **-Why… are they there?-** he doesn't like the sound of that. He knows my distrust has only grown over the years. And he certainly knows that I don't want them knowing much of anything.

 **-Sharingan eye transplant.-**

 **-Well, that's a bit late. Didn't you do yours last year?-**

 **-Yeah, but I'm the exception to every rule. Hey, do you think father and Butsuma are tagging along?-**

 **-I know father is. But honestly, I wish he wouldn't. He's working himself up into a frenzy just thinking about working with Tajima.-**

I snort, not quite catching the laugh in time. "Ai, would you mind not picking on us while we're here?" Madara sounds annoyed. "And tell Tobirama that I need to speak to Hashi before we deploy."

"Bad news, brother. You're my best link to speaking with him," I lie with a smile. "Or did you think that your efforts to block all contact have done nothing?"

"Ai, please don't lie to me. I know you've given him a seal. And I know you've been meeting up with him." Madara doesn't give up that easily.

"Then you know more than I do," I say, shrugging. I don't care, I don't trust you. And I certainly am not trusting you to honour your agreement with me.

"Little sister, please. I'm asking you to trust me."

"Is Izuna still alive?" I muse, enjoying their shared discomfort. "Pact honoured. You're welcome." Now keep it down, I'm busy _not_ speaking to my husband.

 **8-8**

* * *

Walking around, all I see is hills in every direction. Green. Grass, trees, shrubs, flower beds, the works. Well… the flowers and some of the trees have many different colours. But who's keeping track?

Not me. I'm too busy enjoy the simple, unspoiled beauty of it all. The gentle breeze kissing my face, the warmth of the sun on my face. No matter how often I come here, I can never bring myself to truly believe all this is artificial. That it's all something Rika and I conjured up, as a place to run away to.

The land is fertile. The rain that comes every other day honestly feels like the real deal. It gets harder and harder to return to the Uchiha compound each time I come here.

"Hey, love. I thought I sensed you out here," Tobirama calls to me. I sensed him arrive a few minutes ago, but I enjoy these walks too much to cut them short, even for him. He strolls up to me, casually draping an arm around my middle when he gets close enough.

I lean into his warmth, still just looking around. "I love it here," I murmur, still looking around. The sole river running through this valley, hearing its water flowing along. Smelling the crisp, clean air, free of war, of poverty, of corruption, of the stench of death and decay.

To see the world so pure… it's… jarring to realise it doesn't exist on the same plane.

"You aren't looking forward to the mission," he says, sniffing out my mood. I shake my head, no. Why lie? Especially to him, he can read me like a book. "You know I won't let anything happen to you."

"If it's in your power," I remind him. He winces, remembering at least one time when it really wasn't up to him. "Don't worry though. If anything happens, I'll come here."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks, knowing I'm not okay. Asking if I'm okay when you know I'm not is an exercise in futility.

"I've been saying to let the world burn. Now I'm going to be part of the reason it does," I muse, looking around. "I want nothing to do with them anymore."

"The world, or the Uchiha?"

I shrug, conceding his point. "Both."

"Was this a mission from the Senju archives?" he asks, figuring it best to change the subject.

"No."

"Does that worry you?"

"Not even a little. It means we've changed things. Given our babies are still alive, I'd say it's a win."

We continue walking together. Enjoying the trees Hashi grew for us. Enjoying the vegetable gardens Tenzo and the freed slaves have been growing, and are currently working in. I see a few of them waving to us, ploughing the soil to make it ready for whatever seeds they've chosen. We wave back, shouting back a greeting to them. I'm not so much enjoying the scent of compost, though. But the rabbit pen is cute.

"When?" Tobi asks, a bit out of the blue. I turn to him, confused. He stops walking, his red eyes taking me in. I stop a stride ahead of him, getting tugged back and into his arms. "It's wasted air to ask _if_ you'll marry me. So, when?"

"The nineteenth of February in seven years," I say, not even having to think about it. He's right, after all. I said yes then, I won't even tease him by telling him no now.

"My sixteenth?" he asks, joy dancing in his eyes. I nod. "How?"

"If Madara doesn't live up to his end of the deal, then I approach whoever is the Senju clan head on my fourteen birthday. I'll offer my skills, my people's skills to the Senju clan. On the condition that I may marry you."

"I… may have mentioned it to Hashi already," he says, grinning but trying to play that grin down as best he can. "That an arranged marriage between our clans might well end the fighting sooner than previous history dictates."

"He laughed, didn't he."

"Like an idiot. He asked why I'd need to give him a reason to marry the love of my life," he says, his eyes glowing with a warmth I've only ever seen when he looks at me. "So. Married at sixteen this time. Babies?"

"Seventeen." I don't think about it. I've only been thinking about it for years.

"From the wedding to the honeymoon suite I take it."

"Post-haste." I nod, agreeing fully. "And if I sign with the Rabbits beforehand, we can bank on us getting twins."

"What if… I could arrange you signing before marriage talks?"

"I'd have to keep it hush-hush on my side. But I'm marrying you, and I'm signing that contract. So the order is irrelevant."

"Confident," he teases, grinning.

"I love you, Senju Tobirama. And we both know I'm dying to rid myself of my current family name." He laughs, his eyes lighting up with joy, his face completely transforming from the straight-laced man the world will come to know. "Just promise me one thing?"

"I don't sign blank checks, love," he teases, his eyes still smiling at me.

"No fighting without me. If you fight, I need to be at your side." I beg with my eyes, show him just how deeply this fear goes. I can't… I can't lose him again.

"Barring pregnancies, suspected or not. Deal."

 **8-8**

* * *

"Alright, alright. Settle down, you hooligans," Hashirama teases, making more noise alone than all of us combined. Idiot. "Updates. Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Sarutobi, Inuzuka, and Aburame. These clans are confirmed to be participating in this joint mission. As the Fire Lord demands, only the best of the best of each clan will be taking part. So we need to use this as a chance to tighten alliances. So Ai, I want you close to Tobirama, so you'll be in a good mood."

Everyone laughs, knowing it's true. "I've already spoken to Uzumaki Ashina, who says his daughters Mito and Miho will not be taking part, but his three sons Tango, Daisetsu, and Yoichibei will. He's asked me to keep an eye on them, and if I bring all three back to him alive… marriage talks are all but assured."

"So that means, Tobi, Ai, I'm putting them with you. There will be other Uzumaki teams, no doubt. So let's try to keep everyone alive. But for the love of the gods, don't let those three get hurt."

"I'm putting this favour on your tab," I drone, teasing some chuckles from here and there.

"Say what you want. But you want Mito in our lives as much as I do," he counters. Point. "As well, I'm going to need everyone doing their best to make friendships. The stronger the bonds now, the better our chances of alliances later. And Tokomi, please stop poking Kawarama."

I look to them, seeing them blushing up a storm. Best friends in their last life. All but written off as married in this one.

"Moreover. I'm going to need everyone to stop talking about this place. Father's getting suspicious, and he's been demanding where we keep disappearing to. Not to mention wondering where we're keeping our people."

"Well, we could always tell him the truth," I deadpan, obviously being sarcastic.

 _Hey, dad. You know those Uchiha's you keep frothing at the mouth over? Well, Tajima's youngest daughter has a pocket dimension that looks like a farm. That's where we keep all the people we value, not to mention food, supplies, weapons, scrolls. The works! You should see it, it's awesome._

That'll go over well.

"How about no," Hashirama drones, missing the sarcasm entirely. To no one's surprise.

He keeps going over the details, but my eyes wander. I hear him, don't get me wrong, but there are only so many things he can figure out that I can't.

We're in the main hall. Easily fifty metres long, and fifteen metres wide. The entire place is covered in tatami mats, and this section has a series of low tables. The walls and paper screens are all washed light blue, the ceiling left bare to show off the wood this place is made of.

Everywhere I look there are little pieces of art. The kids' drawings, ink wash paintings that Yu and I work on from time to time, seals to monitor who is here and to announce to those with specialised seals that this place is in fact here.

There's also a fireplace, for the ambiance, with a fire going. The doors leading outside are kept open, to let fresh air in.

I know, though I can't see it from here, that there are six doors on this floor. One leading down into the cellar, where we store the food. One leading to the girls' bathroom, another to the boys' bathroom. One leading into the library. And the last two are on opposite ends of the room, leading upstairs, to the bedrooms. Hashi really went all out, building us a veritable mansion where we can live comfortably. Kosuke even remembered enough about plumbing to set up running water!

"Alright, well, that's about everything I can think of." You've yet to say anything remotely plans based other than: don't let the Uzumaki brothers die.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 9_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: For those who haven't noticed. Yes. Action starts as of the next chapter. ^_^ Ciao_**


	11. Arc 1 - Reluctance, Acceptance

_**Water Goddess**_

 _ **"Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

 _ **Arc 1 – Spring – Chapter 10 – Reluctance, Acceptance**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

Looking around our quarters, is… odd. Kouji, Daichi, Savana, Kosuke, Rika, and myself. We're the only ones here. Everyone else is at the farm, where they're safe.

We leave in the morning, heading for the capital city of Ryuuhou. There we're to meet up with the other clans, be officially addressed by the Fire Lord himself –though I have my doubts about it ACTUALLY being him– and head out. Lots of pomp and grandeur.

And I sense father coming this way with his usual gophers… and the five children he means to keep here. Ah, so he's here about that, is he?

I turn to Kosuke, nodding to the door. He starts moving over to it, already sliding it open. "Yes, father?" I greet him, the door open before he's even close enough to knock.

"Daughter, I have… need of your talents," he begins.

"Yes, father?" I'm still waiting for a point, you know.

"My children need to be kept somewhere safe, while we're away." I nod, hating the blank face and tone he uses when addressing me. Just once, I wish he'd smile when he sees me. Still, he isn't likely to change, so forget it. Wasted breath.

I reach into my hip pouch, grabbing my main scroll. I unroll it on the table in front of me, searching for the seal I need. "It's… quiet in here," father says, looking around now that he's actually inside.

"My people are where I can keep them safe," is all I say. Finding the seal I need, I poke it with just enough chakra and unroll the scroll that pops into existence on top of the last. This scroll is far larger. And it contains a map. "Did you have a preference for where they should be sent?"

"Only that they be safe," he says. I nod, going over the map. "All seven will be going." I don't care, or I would have asked. Hmm, the Land of Water stronghold is far enough away from the Senju strongholds, and it's quite remote. It also has some decent hunting and fishing quite nearby. They'll be safe there.

I fish into my hip pouch again, taking out my fan. Flicking open my fan, I prep the jutsu with the coordinates from that stronghold, and I make a portal. My brothers go through first, then my sisters, and father's gophers take up the rear. I close the portal, roll up the scroll, seal it in the main scroll, and stuff the main scroll along with my fan back into my hip pouch.

"Thank you, daughter." Same annoying blank tone and face.

"Get some rest. We have a long trek ahead of us." I mirror the sentiment.

 **8-8**

* * *

We get moving early the next morning, just after breakfast. Father sets the pace, but I've dealt with worse. Not much to say about the scenery. Trees. Some settlements in the distance. More trees. And leaves. Lots of those.

We take breaks every three hours, before continuing on our journey. It's around dinnertime when I start to notice the true differences between our groups. My six are tired, but we can keep going. Madara and Izuna are still rearing to go. There are six other Uchihas, all male, most of which look ready to keel over. And father, who's also rearing to go. After we eat some provisions –jerked meats, a riceball, and washing it down with tea we have to heat up ourselves– father announces we're to call it a night.

A rotation is set up. Curiously, father orders the six that are most tired to take watch in turns. I sigh mutely, but say nothing.

I point to my people, starting with myself, then Kouji, Savana, Kosuke, Daichi, Rika. They nod, and head up into a tree to get some sleep. It doesn't take long for father to fall asleep, and those he'd assigned to stand watch, aren't far behind.

Our eyes meet, I smile but place my finger over my lips and make a shushing sound. He nods, his eyes growing heavier. Not because of my doing, mind you. He's worn out. It's not a minute later that he's fast asleep.

I shake my head, amused. That father didn't see this coming.

Madara's worry washes over me. I see him moving towards the sleeping watchman. "Brother, you should get some sleep," I say, shaking my head, no. His eyes find mine. He worries what father has to say. I worry that these men will be useless when we get to our destination.

"Very well."

 **8-8**

* * *

We reach Ryuuhou the next evening. Curiously, father never noticed his sleeping watchmen. The first, naturally, couldn't wake the second, who couldn't wake the third. Without intervention, we might have had no guard throughout the night. And upon arriving? We check into an inn, taking one room.

We head straight for the dining room, and father orders our meals. Again I notice a discrepancy. Father orders a healthy meal for himself and his three children. The others are to do with a far more meagre meal. That is just wrong. But it's his thing, so whatever.

We head up to our room afterwards, and father once again orders the six to stand watch. I wait for father to fall asleep once again, before contacting Inaho for a proper meal with some warm tea. When it's ready, I motion for the others to come to me, creating the portal and accepting it from Ina. It isn't anything fancy, some breaded chicken, roasted rabbit, a bowl of rice each, and freshly steeped tea to wash it down. Still, everyone is quite happy to have a full belly.

Once the food is eaten, I make another portal, and give the dishes through to Ina, thanking her with a quick hug. Once the portal is closed, I once again point to myself, then my people in exactly the same order as last night, letting them all go to sleep.

Again, Madara's eyes find mine. He nods to me, mouthing his thanks.

 **8-8**

* * *

After a simple breakfast the next morning, we head for the palace. I look around the city en route, finding more of the same wherever I look. Wooden two-storey houses –whether business or home– lots of people and ox-pulled or people-pulled carts.

There are plenty of stands, merchants –peddlers as far as I can tell– selling their wares to whomever would buy. Most have food or ingredients for cooking. Many have trinkets, odds and ends. The odd one out has weapons on display – not the brightest idea, but that's just me.

We stop at none, making our way to the royal palace and announcing our arrival to one of the guards on watch. One of the six does the talking for us, introducing father as 'milord Uchiha'. We're shown in immediately.

Once in the courtyard, I see a few other clans have already arrived. I recognise no faces – logically. However, their chakra signatures and clan traits all strike a familiar chord. The blondes are Yamanaka, who are mingling with laconic black-haired lazies. Those would be the Nara. The taller, rounder brunettes and redheads with them are the Akimichi no doubt. And the laid back, but serious looking ones would be the Sarutobi.

I look to father, but he's just standing about. I shrug, walking over to the group with a disarming smile on my face and my group flanking me.

"Good morning," I greet them warmly. "Please forgive my forwardness. I am Ai. With me are Kouji, Daichi, Savana, Kosuke, and Rika."

A lively chortle fills the air, the strongest of the Akimichi clan seems amused with me. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, my dear. I'm Akimichi Choutsu, head of the Akimichi clan. Tell me, Ai, can you venture a guess whose company I keep?"

"Names I dare not offer, but clans are simple enough," I say gauging the group. "The blonde gentleman there would be the head of the Yamanaka clan. The gentleman beside him, with the carefully lazy look would be the head of the Nara clan. And… I'm having some trouble with the Sarutobis, I must admit." So many strong signatures, but two stand out.

I think about that for a second longer, but nod to the two strongest. "You two feel like father and son, so I will assume the senior is the clan head, though both strike me as powerful shinobi," I admit. The two I'm referring to, share a look, then burst out laughing.

"Nail on the head!" Choutsu says with a belting laugh.

"You are a sensor." The Yamanaka head says. I bob my head, also verbally agreeing this to be the case. "And a swordsman?"

"The two are not mutually exclusive, good sir," I needle with a teasing smile.

"Curious," he says, eyeing me much closer. "And a Water release user. A bit odd for an Uchiha."

I shrug. "To every rule, an exception. Please, allow me to assure you gentlemen that we are aware of our bloodline limit and how it might well make you feel vulnerable fighting in our presence. I assure you, we will not infringe upon your clan's hidden jutsus."

There's an almost deafening silence. "I'm… sorry, have I said something odd?" I ask, wondering at the shock and awe coming from each of them.

"Are… you sure you're an Uchiha?" The Sarutobi head asks.

"Father." His son, who's probably sixteen, gets on his case.

"Yes, Sasuke, you are most correct. That was uncalled for. I beg your pardon, Lady Ai." The man caves, bowing low to me.

"It's quite alright," I assure him, smiling brightly. The less I seem like an Uchiha, the better. I sense father and my brothers coming over. "Ah, please forgive my poor manners. Please, meet my father, Tajima, the head of the Uchiha clan. And my brothers Madara and Izuna."

There are far more official introductions this time. Not just entertaining a curious little girl, but meeting the famed Uchiha Tajima. Father receives quite a few compliments on my behalf, both for my poise and grace. And the Sarutobi is especially impressed at my humility.

"Please don't be too impressed," I say, once again with a teasing smile. "If you were to ask father and my brothers about me, they'd tell you I'm the devil incarnate." Roaring laughter fills the air, each of them nodding in understanding and offering their sympathy for father's situation.

"Just think, Tajima. She hasn't hit puberty," Choutsu offers, laughing even harder. Father blanches, though this and his shaking goes mostly unnoticed. He isn't looking forward to that.

 **8-8**

* * *

More and more clans arrive. I walk up to each of them in turn, introduce myself and my group, make some small talk. I recognize each of these clans with ease, but still no familiar faces. Where the hell is Tobi?!

Still, once I've charmed myself into their good graces, father strolls in and the political babble begins. I also offer the newly arrived clans a round of introductions to the clans already here. Many accept, the exceptions mostly say they would rather do so themselves. I don't care either way.

I'm annoyed that I'm still the only female here, but whatever.

"Ah, the famed Uzumaki Ashina, no doubt," I greet the Uzumaki contingent. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I am Ai." I go through the introductions once again. Madara comes over quite quickly this time, hoping to make a proper first impression on his future father-in-law. I do my best to help Madara come over as poised, regal. But I'm not a miracle worker.

"You wouldn't happen to be the famous Ai that Hashirama has been bragging about, would you?" Ashina eventually asks, finding a 'proper' moment for small talk.

"That would depend on what he had to say about me?" I answer vaguely. "Hashirama is… a hard person to predict sometimes." Ashina laughs, obviously agreeing with me. I take a moment to study him and his clansmen. Each is armed with twin blades – curved blades. Though not katana. I'm curious about them, but simply cannot see them well enough to venture a guess. They also have the most potent chakra of all those assembled. They are without a doubt formidable. Though curiously, only Ashina himself has silvery-white hair – not to mention the beard and moustache. The others, his sons included, are all redheads.

Also curious to note, they, like every other clan, are decked out in full battle armour. I don't know why. After all, if they hit you, you're still dead. Unless they suck.

"I assure you, my dear, he was most flattering in his tales of you," he says, smiling warmly.

"In that case, yes," I say, grinning. "By the way, milord, please meet my father, Tajima, head of the Uchiha clan."

The amusement in Ashina's eyes dies. He regards father as one would size up the enemy. "Please, milord. I am aware of the long standing rivalry between our clans. However, I assure you, father is wise enough to know that to make an enemy of the Uzumaki is to invite death to our clan," I soothe, stoking his ego just enough to get him to let his guard down a bit.

The glint in his eye softens, as does the focus in his chakra. He's not exactly standing down, but he's no longer facing a potential threat.

"Father, I assume milord Uzumaki needs no introduction?" I turn to father, signalling him to play nice.

"Uzumaki Ashina. Your deeds are legend," father says, bowing to him, from the hip. I beam, proud of him.

"Uchiha Tajima, I could say the same for you. Though none of the legends tell of a daughter you'd trust in a warzone," Ashina says, eyeing me closer than before. "Tell me, child. Are you afraid of what is to come?"

"I do not revel in war and conflict, milord. But fearing death, the only constant in this world, is futile." I think about that some more. "I would sooner say I fear the evil that lurks in all of us."

"Wise words. I am curious if you would live up to your father's reputation," Ashina says, smiling warmly.

"I need not, milord. As a medic, my path strays from his," I explain.

"A medic, you say?" he seems curious about that. "And yet I can sense Water and Wind within you? A curious combination for an Uchiha, might I add."

"To every rule, an exception. And I seem to be the exception to them all," I offer with a teasing smile. "Would it please milord if I should offer introductions to the clans already present?"

"No need, my dear. But thank you for your generous offer. Tajima, Madara, Ai, I look forward to working with you and your clan." Ashina says, bowing low to us.

"And we you, milord Ashina," I say, bowing just as low to him.

"Please, no need to be so formal, my dear. Call me uncle Ashina," he says, smiling warmly.

"Thank you, uncle." I bow low to him again, almost moved to tears this time. Somehow, in less than five minutes, he's wormed his way into my heart.

 **8-8**

* * *

Just after the Hyuuga contingent –who are every bit as haughty and reserved as father, so dealing with them is trying at best– the Senju arrive. Once again, I move in to play the proper hostess. "Milord Senju, a pleasure to finally meet you." I say bowing low to him. He's technically my father-in-law, after all. I do the usual introductions of my group, before finding a curious lack of father, Madara and Izuna.

Well, fuck 'em. This is important. "Uchiha Ai, truly a marvel meeting you so freely," Butsuma greets me, sizing me up. I know more about this man than he knows about himself, so I know he's just being cautious. Clan head quirk, I'm afraid, we tend to study the journals of the previous clan heads, perusing for their wisdom on any subject matter they would offer it.

"You are quite right, milord. However, I believe it is for the good of all to offer a warm welcome. After all, we are to join forces during this mission. Would it not ease the tension, should I offer you warmth and hospitality?" I offer, sure to keep myself calm and poised. "And doubly so, given you are of a reputable clan."

"Hmm. Are you saying you greeted every clan that has arrived?" he asks, curiosity now getting the better of him.

"I have, milord. I could introduce you, should you wish it?" I offer, meaning it. He's reputed to be both a superb sensor, Water release savant, and a swordsman that would make most shiver in fear by unsheathing his blade. He is a shrewd man by all accounts, and one that has grown to trust his intuition.

"Hmm. Very kind of you, my dear. Thank you, but no. I'm acquainted with everyone in here already. Though, I would ask that you extend your kindness to my sons?" he suggests, still sizing me up.

"It would be my pleasure. Hashi, Tobi, this way please," I say, my tone just as smooth and bowing to Butsuma.

"Hold. You know my sons," he intones. Warning bells are going off in his head.

"Quite well, milord. Does this displease you?" I ask, letting my confusion colour my chakra for him to sense.

"Displease, no. Concern, yes." He's once again sizing me up. Completely different from before. "Tell me, what is your relation to my sons?"

"Milord has four sons, would he wish separate answers on all four counts?" I offer. "I could arguably also offer the same for Touka, though I fear she is your only daughter I've yet met."

"You…" Words fail him. "Who are you?"

"Who am I is a fluid concept, the explanation of which would surely bore milord to tears. However, I think the most pertinent answer is that I am no threat to you or yours," I offer, smiling warmly.

"… I see." His eyes flick to Tobirama. "So this is the one, eh boy?" His eyes are on me once again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, father," Tobi tries, fighting not to blush. I love seeing him in his blue armour, I can't lie. Still, that would slow him down considerably. I'll have to take that into account. I'm still wearing my usual kimono, after all, so I'll have a speed advantage over him.

Interestingly, Butsuma and Hashi both wear maroon armours, and the rest of our clansmen… of the Senju clansmen wear grey.

Even more interesting, is Tobi's lack of his iconic headgear. He only has a single white strip of cloth tied to his forehead, with the Senju clan crest proudly displayed on its front.

"Of course not. Silly me," Butsuma says, grinning. "I understand you are to fight alongside my Tobi."

"Oh? I am pleased to hear this, milord. Doubly so given your lack of reservation on the matter?" I try, letting him know that I'm gauging him.

"Reservations I have. However… your chakra signature is familiar to me," he says, smiling warmly. "Quite the Juliette, my dear. Do try to learn from their shortcomings." He sensed my lingering chakra signature on his children? He doesn't seem displeased by it… and furthermore he offers words of wisdom?

"Forgive my forwardness, milord. It would almost sound as if you are not against it?" I broach it cautiously.

"I have sensed great change in all four of my sons these past years, and significant changes in Touka especially. Enigmatically, these change coincides with an ever increasing presence, a chakra signature that lingers in their touch, and a warmth that lingers in their eyes," he says, making it sound almost poetic. "If you were to ask me about your clan, I would deride them with every word. But you, my dear. You are not your clan. After all, I see your father over there glaring like only an Uchiha could."

I bite my lip, trying with all my might not to laugh. He notices not just the visual aspect, but the amusement in my chakra. His curiosity of me grows, as does his respect for me? Today is a good day, it would seem.

 **8-8**

* * *

Once everyone has assembled, the Fire Lord comes out of the palace to address us. Horrid security. I hope it's a body double. Seriously. It better be. There are absolutely NO guards worth a damn. None. Not one. Sure, there are a few thousand mulling about. But… I could take them.

Hell, Tanyu could take them. In fact, I'm half sure Kaiya could take them, and she doesn't take her training seriously.

The Fire Lord barely opens his mouth when I sense it. Kunai, hundreds flying right at him. I flick my eyes in their direction, seeing nothing coming. No one seems to have noticed, given the lack of response. Well, if I do nothing, that's one dead daimyo.

Not how I plan on spending my day, thanks.

So I Body Flicker about a metre in front of him, already taking out my left snake sword and turning my back to the man. I focus, and with a single, reverse-grip slash, I cast Wind Release – Vacuum Sword. The maelstrom of winds erupting from my blade collides with the torrent of blades, all of which drop.

There's an uproar of discontent – how dare some little girl stand before royalty, let alone turn my bad to him. Ignoring them, I cast my senses about, searching for the perpetrators, but I can sense nothing out of place.

Seeing no other option, I activate my Sharingan, scanning the area once again.

THERE!

Six targets sneaking up in camouflage. I activate my own camouflage jutsu, sheathe my blade, and skulk to the men skulking to the Fire Lord. How sad that I can still see them, while they cannot see me.

I prepare the jutsu to put them in a coma, and one by one, poke their foreheads. It takes barely a minute –start to finish– before the last falls and each of their jutsus are cancelled, including the one hiding the fallen kunai.

There's a collective gasp rushing through those assembled. And all of a sudden everyone notices that I did more than just create a nice cool breeze. I drop my camouflage, dusting myself off as I walk back to the Uchiha contingent.

"Young man, just a moment." I hear, but I keep walking. I'm not a guy, so why would I answer to 'young man'. "You there, stop."

Curious, I turn to the voice. The man, the 'daimyo'. I turn to him, bowing respectfully. Body double or no, in his position he deserves respect. "Milord?"

"You… who are you?" he asks. His chakra shows him to be quite overwhelmed, but I can't decide what bothers him most. That a child just saved his life, or that no one else got the chance before I did.

"Ah, please forgive my poor manners, milord. I am Ai, youngest daughter to Uchiha Tajima, head of the Uchiha clan," I say, wondering why he's even more flabbergasted all of a sudden. "Are you alright, milord?"

"… You're a girl?"

I tilt my head to one side. Let's see, the last time I pondered the intricacies of my gender, yes… I'm pretty sure I came out with female. "Yes, milord?"

"But… you… that…" Okay, his brain's fried. "What are you doing here?!" He demands.

"Father selected me to join him in the draft against the northern invaders, milord. Just as all present, I would assume," I say, motioning to the crowd.

"Well, that… yes, I know that's why they're here!" he bellows, enraged. Well, more embarrassed, but whatever. "What are you doing here?! War is no place for a girl!"

I scratch the side of my face, trying to make sense of him. "I must confess I do not understand milord's stance. Should the issue be with my age, I would wholeheartedly agree. However, my sex? Surely milord would know that war and death will not discriminate. An invading army would just as soon slay me as my brothers, if given the chance."

Father Body Flickers behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "T-Tajima! What is the meaning of this! Bringing a girl to such a thing?!"

"Milord Mitsuzaka requested the best my clan has to offer. My daughter fits the bill," father explains proudly.

"But she's a girl!" No shit?! I'm a girl! Oh no! Call the press, we have a girl on the loose!

"Milord, she also stopped a clear attempt on your life. Before even I myself could react," father argues. I nod, agreeing with him. I mean, hello! Rain of kunai, people! "Speaking of which? Would it not be wise to collect the bodies?"

"Prisoners, father," I correct. "They're in a coma, but any Rank Four Medic would be able to rouse them without much fuss. You may wish to have them either sedated or have suppression seals placed on them. They might well try to finish the job otherwise."

"Sedate? No, no, no. Guards! Execute those men, immediately!" So, you freak that I'm a girl, then you freak that there are assassins in the area? As a kunoichi, I am most definitely both. So let's see how much I twist you to let me take them out of here?

"Ah, if that's the case, milord. Might I suggest you have them taken somewhere secure? They might have a booby trap on them, causing them to explode when their heart stops beating, for example?" I suggest. The man thinks about that.

"There… is wisdom in that. Very well, Tajima. I will entrust you and your daughter to handle this matter further. Those men are to die without question," the Fire Lord orders.

"As milord wishes," I say fishing my scroll out of my hip pouch. I walk over to the fallen and comatose men, rolling out a length of the scroll. I unseal a larger scroll filled with an old favourite of mine: the Living Prisoner Transfer seal. I unroll a section of this scroll as well, sealing all six prisoners within it.

Honestly, these men are barely worth killing. They have chuunin rank chakra capacity – and that isn't suppressed. You can't suppress that while in a coma. Still, the ferryman has his price.

Once they're sealed, I reroll the larger scroll and seal in back into my main scroll. Then I stuff that scroll back into my hip pouch. I get up and walk back over to father, dusting of the dirt that dared cling to my kimono. I really need a better outfit, but frankly the armour of this day and age is utter bullshit.

"Coming, father?"

"Wh-what did you just do?!" The man bellow once again. Unabashed petulance.

"Ah, sorry, milord. I've sealed those men away. This way, once we leave the city, I can unseal them and execute them as milord instructs, while at a safe distance to avoid any plausible collateral damages," I explain. I thought it was obvious, really.

"V-very well. Then please do so with Butsuma and Ashina to bear witness on my behalf," he says, unsure what this situation really is. I can't say I blame him, but I can say he needs to wise up. Or well, I _should_ say it. I won't. Men are weird when it comes to girls advising them on such matters.

"As milord wishes," I say, bowing politely to him. We go back to line-up, only to learn the briefing is postponed for an hour. The Fire Lord seems to need a long moment to catch himself. Dude, it was just an attempt. They didn't even get close!

Whatever.

I completely ignore the hail of compliments I get from everyone, and the inquiries from the Uzumaki about the seal I used. However, I do have one burning question: "Why didn't anyone else react?"

The crowd goes deathly silent. "We didn't sense it, little sister," Madara answers. Suddenly he's the only one that seems capable of speaking.

"How did you sense it, daughter?"

"Vibrations in the air around the kunai? It's a dead giveaway." Again, silence reigns. Come on! It's basic knowledge! If you listen hard enough you can hear it for shit's sake!

But before I can go on an hour long rant about the basics of the basics, I feel two beacons of pride amongst the sea of shock. Hashi and Tobi. I beam, glad I made them proud of me.

"Seriously, though. I'm not cleaning up the kunai."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 10_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: ^_^ What could possibly go wrong from here?  
_**


	12. Arc 1 - Uchiha VS Senju

_**Water Goddess**_

 _ **"Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

 _ **Arc 1 – Spring – Chapter 11 – Uchiha VS Senju**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

The mission: to repel the northern invaders. Who they are? We don't know. Where they come from? We think the north. Lots of lands to the north. Earth, Lightning, Fang, Claw, Waterfall, Rice Patty, Snow, Frost… just to name a few. All to the north.

So what do we get instead? A date to repel them by.

With the most vague mission description of history, we leave the palace, and we make our way out of the city. Once free from prying eyes and ears, I address the troops. "Guys. This is a set up. Contact your clans, tell them to lock down your compounds, let no one in under any circumstances."

"What's the situation?" Hashi asks, trusting my gut instinct.

"Those six. They were of the Hagoromo," I say, getting a wince out of father. Yeah, they left a bad taste in father's mouth. "They planned to a degree that would have left the daimyo in pieces. And hundreds of shinobi from warring clans to take the blame for it. And think about it. The strongest of each clan is here. That leaves who in your compounds?"

"Daughter. You know what I need," father demands, his eyes hard. I sigh.

"You owe me so much for this," I complain, taking out my scroll and contacting mom. I update her, that I need my brothers and sisters and father's two gophers picked up, and where to find them. "Hashi?"

"You know I want the same, Ai," he says, begging with his eyes.

"We can't house the whole clan."

"You can. And you will, Ai," Hashi demands. "The Senju's true strength is not in our sturdiest shinobi. It is in the dormant potential of the weakest."

"Slave driver," I complain. I update mom to get Itama and Kawarama to evacuate the Senju clan, down to the last man. "Butsuma, that would mean you need to go and see to the archive."

"I'll see to it," he turns to leave.

"Why take the long way?" I ask with a teasing smile.

"D-daughter?"

"Father this is no time for your proud streak. We're talking lives of the innocents," I get on his case. I grab Butsuma's forearm, activate my Magekyou, and before anyone can blink, the man is at the farm. "Uncle Ashina?"

"You don't know where our compound is. We will see to our own," he assures me. I nod, trusting him to do just that. "However… I… may be willing to consider relocating my daughters… just in case?"

"Their mother?"

"Ha… my wife is many things. Delicate isn't one of them," he says, grinning. I nod accepting that.

"I can work with Uzumaki script. If you have either a tracking seal or a chakra sensor matrix placed in your compound you can give me access to?" I offer.

"I suspected as much. Hashi trained you," he says, amused. I nod, but don't get deeper into it than that – especially given father's curiosity only grows. Uncle Ashina hands me a scroll. "The second and third seals." I unfurl a section of it, scanning th… the seals…

"Hashi, I'm going to kill you."

"Oi! You gave me permission!"

"To use it, not to teach it!" This is MY SEAL! My brain child! "If we didn't need it right now, I swear I'd slap the taste out of your mouth," I grumble, poking both seals where I need to. **-Mito, Miho. No time to explain. Shit may or may not have just hit the fan. I'm sending you a portal.-**

 **-AI?!-**

 **-Coordinates, damn it!-** I'm already fishing out my fan, so when I get the coordinates a second later, I make the portal. Identical twins walk through, their eyes fixed on me. I close the portal, flick my fan closed and stow it. Then I beckon to them, "Ladies, no time. Come."

They come to me, their eyes wide and their jaws hanging low. I activate my Mangekyou, and the second I grab them, I pull them both through to the farm.

"Daughter?"

"Father?" I sigh, already knowing what he's about to demand. "If you truly believe this to be fact… I need Madara and Izuna at home."

"Oh, is that all?" I take out my fan again, focus on the coordinates for our quarters, and make a portal. "In you go. Chop-chop."

"Ai?" Fuck. Here we go.

"Madara?" I intone, knowing I'm not going to like this.

"You know what I mean to ask."

"Denied."

"Little sister, please!"

"I'm not housing the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan in a place designed to house peace. Hashi asked first, so forget it."

"Then to a stronghold."

"Madara, you annoy me."

"Ai, I'll beg if I must." I grumble, but make two shadow clones and have them shove those idiots through the portal. Once they're through, I grumble some more, close the portal, stow my fan and glare at the crowd.

"Now, can everyone else just send a message to their clans?" Everyone is staring at me. Staring. I swim in their collective shock, in their utter disbelief that this is really happening. "OI! Your clans might well be in danger! Send a fucking messenger!"

 **8-8**

* * *

Over the coming hours, as we make our way north – this might be a trap, and it probably is, but we're still getting paid for it, so we'll head north and see what we see.

I don't think a moment has passed that I wasn't on the receiving end of either an incredulous stare, or a curious glance. I'm a thorough puzzle to people. Uncle Ashina is elected by popular vote to lead the coalition, but we really have little to nothing to go on.

Once the sun starts setting, I realise two things. One, our groups is too large to be effective. The other is that I haven't been updated on the situation.

So I push on ahead, making my way up and beside uncle Ashina, before telling him, "I need a moment. Can we stop?"

He thinks about it, before slowing our coalition to a halt. I fish out my main scroll again, focusing my chakra and poking my comms seal. **-I need an update, stat.-**

 **-Oh, hey, momma.-** Tanyu greets me. **-Senju clan's all here. Auntie Mito and Miho are demanding updates on the Uzumaki every other second. Oh, and grampa Butsuma made sure to bring all the food the Senju clan had stockpiled. We should be able to hold out for a few months even with all these people.-**

 **-Good. Tell Mito and Miho that the Uzumaki are just fine. We doubt we're going to see battle at all at this point. And what are my annoying siblings getting themselves up to?-**

 **-They're too much in shock to do much.-** She sounds amused. **-You might almost think that being surrounded by the entire Senju clan was a bad thing.-**

 **-It's all about perspective. I'll check in again later. Be good.-**

 **-Always, momma. Did you want grampa back?-**

"Uncle, should I bring Butsuma back?" I relay the question.

"Please," he says, nodding.

 **-Yes, baby.-** I activate my Magekyou, isolating his chakra in the main hall. I reach out, grab him, and tug him to our side or reality.

"Hu-wha…" I hear confused mutterings. Oh, right. He didn't know I was bringing him here.

"Welcome back, Butsuma. Please forgive the abrupt summons," I say, trying to be polite.

I roll out my scroll further, unsealing the scroll with the Uchiha strongholds map, and I scan the stronghold in Water, where I know I sent the whole clan. Everyone is up and about, trying to get everyone settled in for the night, no doubt. No panic, no excessive chakra usage. Okay, so no attack.

"Daughter?"

"You want your sons back?" I guess, turning to father. He shakes his head, no. "An update, then. Everyone is fine, getting settled in for the night. No foreign chakra signatures, no excess chakra usage, no emotional distress."

"Good. Now I want my sons back," he says, amused. I roll my eyes, but take my fan out nonetheless. Isolating their signatures, I make a portal right in front of them, stick my head through and inform them father needs them.

Once they're once again counted among us, I turn to Savana and close the portal. "Torku?"

"He's found a few. You want them there?" she asks. I nod. She whips out her fan, makes a portal, and fifteen people come through. They are quite used to portals, it would seem, so none of them are in any way jarred at suddenly being somewhere else. "Settle down! Lady Ai needs you all in a secure location."

All eyes turn to me, joy and elation filling the air. "I'm going to send you to our people. Keep in mind that things are not as they once were, but we will provide for you as we always have."

Three of the women swarm me, bathing me in warmth and kisses and thanks and praise. I activate my Mangekyou, and one by one I _tug_ them to the farm. With that done, I turn to Torku. "What's your plan?"

"I have more leads. I will follow them up."

"Saiki?"

"Yes. Searching for him has led me to most of them," he explains, missing his husband terribly. "Uh… where are we?" Kosuke explains him our current location, and without another word, Torku disappears – likely a Body Flicker.

"Daughter?"

"Father?"

"What was that about?"

"Whatever do you mean, father?" I ask, meeting his curious gaze with an impassive one.

"Why is Torku searching for people?"

"We haven't the time, and I haven't the will. Uncle?"

"We need to rest for the night," uncle Ashina decides. "One member from each clan will take a two hour watch, then wake another member from their own clan."

 **8-8**

* * *

It's an hour later that three clan heads surround me. Uncle Ashina is… curious. Butsuma is overwhelmed with gratitude. Father is steadily losing his patience.

"You may ask, father. But some lies make more sense than the truth," I say, checking on the Uchiha clan again, just to be sure. I also check on the compound, finding that there's been no activity as yet.

I seal the large scroll back into my main scroll, then contact my people for another update. No change, everyone's fine, nothing happening on either end.

"Butsuma? I take it you're here for something other than telling me I'm in trouble?" I turn my attention back to positive things.

"We… **I** am forever in your debt, Ai," he says, bowing low. I wave it off, not caring too much for the whole thing.

"Niece? It would seem you are quite right. A team of Hagoromo tried sneaking into our compound and our temple," uncle Ashina updates me. "You are… a hero to our people."

"I'm a girl with a penchant for paranoia," I counter. "Father, Butsuma, there's been no recorded activity in the Senju or Uchiha clan compounds. And both clans are at ease in their new surroundings."

"Thank you," Butsuma says, bowing low to me. Again I wave it off.

"Now, if you two will excuse us. I believe father wishes a private word," I say, getting two nods. I watch as the heads of two legendary clans silently vow to aid me any way they can, watch as they walk back towards their people. And I wait, for father to show just how much an idiot he can be.

"I am in your debt, daughter," he says, his irritation fading away and being replaced by true, heartfelt gratitude.

…

 _That_ I wasn't expecting. "Father?"

"This mission might well have been the worst thing to ever happen to our clan. And yet, all you do is make things work. Thank you." Before I can even process his words, he hugs me. I… how do I react to this?

It's stiff, uncomfortable, and unnatural. Yet, it's also the most love I've ever gotten from him.

I am utterly lost.

"Father, little sister," Madara and Izuna join us. "The Yamanaka have located the invading force. They predict we will engage them within twenty-four hours."

"Numbers?" I demand.

"We're outnumbered fifteen to one," Madara says, smiling. He's well and truly amused, no doubt itching to test himself against these impossible odds.

"They're coming to us?" I press.

"No. Their heading would avoid us entirely. We need to travel due east from here to rout them."

"Very well, please see what uncle Ashina has to say about this. He no doubt will be informed, but he'll need your analytical mind, Madara. The men will need to rest for the night, so that means no rest for us. Kosuke, go with them. And take Savana and Daichi with you. Kouji will stay with me. And Izuna, you'll need to inform father's men that they are to get their rest. They'll need it," I dish out orders, still rather (not) enjoying this hug.

I mean, it's sweet of him to finally try. But really, this is doing more harm than good. At least he isn't acting a fool when I start ordering his people around.

"You're first battle, daughter," father says, pushing me back gently. "Are you ready?"

"Ask me when it's over. We have people to keep alive, and others to kill," I say, meaning it.

 **8-8**

* * *

My group. Tobirama, Pou, Kei, Kouji, Daichi, Kosuke, Savana, Rika, and the Uzumaki trio. We are assigned to sneak up behind the enemy, and to decimate their rear flank. And we are to do it without back up.

The others have been split into four groups. The Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki are to be the main force, they will draw the vast majority of the enemy fire while two long range support groups rain cover fire down on the enemy. And the last group –the vast majority– is to wait until the main force starts getting overwhelmed. Then, and only then, are they to attack en masse to provide backup. With a little luck, it won't happen.

I address my group. "Guys, we need to work in cells to keep everyone live," I say, getting nods from them. The Uzumakis, all redheads and excitable as Hashirama, seem quite comfortable getting ordered around by a girl much younger than them. Good on them. "So here's how we'll do it. Kouji and Daichi. Rika, Kei, and Pou. Savana and Kosuke. Uzumaki trio, you're sticking together. And Tobi's with me."

Everyone seems happy with the setup, so we get down to breakfast. Between bites, Tobi and I hash out a basic system. He knows I'm far better suited for long range while he's more up close and personal, but he also knows my kimono will work against me.

"I have… something you might enjoy," he tells me, smiling. I raise an eyebrow, but I'm willing to wait for him to tell me. When he's done with his tea, he tosses me a scroll. "You'll need some privacy to change though."

I narrow my eyes, downing the last of my tea quickly. I unfurl the scroll, finding it to be the same scroll I gave him – I recognise my neat and orderly seals. I unseal the contents of the first seal, finding a plain grey, skin tight under layer. The second has blue Senju styled armours, but lighter. They match his perfectly.

I check the fourth –the third is a communicator seal, after all– finding the straps I'd need to arrange my weapons as I want them, along with extra hip and leg pouches.

I… melt. Before I even realise what I've done, I feel my arms around his shoulders, my lips firmly pressed against his, and his arms around my waist. I sense the shock of the Uzumaki brothers, but I quickly decide I don't care – Tobi's earned this.

Without missing a beat, I get up, cast my camouflage jutsu and get changed right in front of them. They can't see me anyway. And really, there isn't a whole lot for them to see. I'm nine.

Once I've donned the armours, I seal away my kimono, and start strapping on my weapons as I'm accustomed to them. Then I… hit a snag. I drop the camouflage jutsu, turning to Tobi. "Can you help me with the hip pouch? I'll never be able to get it right." I turn away from him, knowing he'll help me.

I can't say I feel him touching me at all, but I do sense him tantalisingly close to me. "There. Did you only want the one?"

"Yeah, thanks," I say, focusing on my leg pouches. I strap them to my thighs, making sure they're snug and won't jiggle around when the day gets started.

"The fifth seal has kunai and shuriken, if you need," Tobi says, still standing oh so close to me. Possessively close. I find myself blushing at the implications, but can't bring myself to ask him to back away. I squat down, unseal three boxes. One with kunai, one with four point stars, the last with battle senbon – about the size of my forearm. I fill my leg pouches with some of each, before sealing the rest away, including the other pouches and such.

With that done, I stand. I do a few stretches to see if this will affect my balance, but it doesn't seem to. Luckily we'll be running most of the day, so I'll be quite used to my new situation once we get there.

 **8-8**

* * *

Before we head out, uncle Ashina decides to address the coalition. I feel all eyes on me, their curiosity at Tobirama's and my matching battle armours – and me bearing the Senju clan crest isn't helping. Still, no one comments, so that's a win.

Just to be sure, uncle Ashina and the Nara clan head go over the plan, to make sure everyone knows it, and knows it well. And we head out.

After running for three hours, I come to the inevitable conclusion… I fucking LOVE my new armours! They aren't as clunky as I feared, and are light as a feather. My balance, my range of motion, nothing is negatively affected. In fact, this encumbers me far less than my kimono! I can actually fight comfortably in this!

"Guys, we're so getting you hooked up when this is over," I say, aiming that at my people. They're all mostly decked out in Uchiha armours – even Rika and Savana, though they are arguably designed for men.

It's after lunch that our group has to break off from the coalition. Father, uncle Ashina, and Butsuma wish us well, each telling us in their own way to stay safe. "I call dibs if they have any cute weapons. So don't go melting them all," I announce, teasing father. He nods, knowing I mean we're not dying today.

We head out. Now that the drag is been cut away, I set the pace. A gruelling pace, no doubt, but one our group can handle. Tobirama is at my side every step of the way, and I find him altering our course from time to time. He knows where we're expected to be, so I trust him.

Unsurprisingly, we arrive at our destination two hours early. "Alright, guys. Ten minutes to catch your breath. I want you each coming up with traps in the meantime. Kouji, you work with the Uzumaki on this one. I won't even try to understand what you four can come up with when unhindered. Just make it big, flashy, and executable only on command."

The four of them share a look, their excitement bubbling up and a mischievous fire dancing in their eyes.

 **8-8**

* * *

We wait. I sense them coming, but we wait. The plan is to predict where they will stop for the night. Given a Nara made the prediction, I'd say we have at least a chance.

They're fifty metres from the mark, forty. Thirty. Fifteen, and the leader raises a balled fist. They slow to a halt. The exact centre of their group is five metres from the mark. Fucking… A…

That means… if Tobi estimates this correctly… we have seventy-five percent of their troop in range of the Uzumaki's and Kouji's traps.

Still, we need to wait for the signal – the first kunai to be thrown. So we wait.

…

And we wait.

…

And we wait some more.

…

Nothing is happening thus far.

The sun sets. Still nothing.

The moon rises. Nada.

It's going on nine in the evening. That's when I sense it.

Father. Butsuma. Uncle Ashina. The three of them, and only the three of them, stroll into the camp like a boss.

Even at this distance, I can sense the incredulity of the men of the camp. Seeing three men just casually strolling up into your camp, hopelessly outnumbered.

I can't hear their words from here, but I sense that disbelief skyrocket. Then the distant sound of laughter reaches my ears.

Father's reached the end of his patience. The huff for his fire release fills the night air, his chakra flaring like a beacon. "Mark!" Kouji, Tango, Daisetsu, and Yoichibei make the seal of confrontation, and a moment later, a series of explosions goes off.

I hear pained screams, I sense chakra saturating the air, and the dark of night is chased away by the fires of war.

We make the next move, charging in to take full advantage of the chaos. Though, we do so quietly.

A group, thirty men strong. I sense their confusion, their anger, their bewilderment. And when we get within striking range. I sense my snake swords decapitating them. They don't even get a warning cry out.

We move on. More and more groups, they try to spot the enemy, try to understand where they're getting attacked from. One spots us, a sensor no doubt. I can tell just by how his eyes roam in our direction, and the shock radiating off him.

Tobi Body Flickers into the middle of that group, his katana lights up with his Lightning release chakra, and in short order, he's bathed in blood.

We move on, following Tobi's and my lead. We're the better sensors of our group, after all. Through the raging fires – some red and orange, some white(?)… and Madara's and Izuna's black fires from their Ameterasu.

I hear the screaming, I sense the death throes of those around me. All I can do is press on. This is the world I live in now. This is my reality. War is the norm, peace the exception.

The scent of burnt flesh fills my nostrils, a man covered in ebony flames comes hurdling in our direction. His eyes are wide, maddened with the agony of feeling himself being cooked alive. I decapitate him quickly, not allowing him to suffer any longer.

Deeper and deeper into the enemy's camp, we trek. Tobi taps my arm, then raises a balled fist to give the group a heads up. I activate my Shaingan, not trusting the vagueness of it.

Ah, father is coming this way. He makes his way to us, takes us in with his Sharingan. I nod to him, he nods back. And we continue skulking in the dead of night.

 **8-8**

* * *

The sun rises before the coalition regroups. We'd spent the whole night culling the invaders from the north, though I can't rightly say I know who they are. Just that they greatly outnumbered us.

I take in father and the other Uchiha, finding they are without a scratch. Good. Butsuma and the Senju, same. Uncle Ashina and the Uzumaki, again, same. My eyes roam over the members of the coalition, finding that we not only didn't incur any casualties, but we also have no injured.

"Good. We've dealt with the initial threat. Lord Yamanaka, I trust you are skilled in interrogation?" uncle Ashina asks, just to be sure. The Yamanaka head assures that he is, so the prisoners we took –our group is the only one that considered keeping some of them alive– are brought to a tent for him to have a chat with.

"While the Yamanaka deal with that, I would like to know what happened," the head of the Shimura clan demands, his tone cool but his chakra belying his flawless mask.

"Calm yourself, Lord Shimura, we will get to that in a moment. First I would like to ensure our casualties," uncle Ashina presses.

"None, uncle," I say, sure of myself. "I've done a head count. All of our own survive and are unscathed, as far as I can tell."

"Good," he says, nodding to me. "Then, Ai, please tell me what happened. Surely that wasn't part of the plan?"

"Uncle? The plan was for us to decimate the enemy from the rear. We decimated them, coming in from the rear. How is this a bad thing?" I ask, confused. Honestly confused.

"The explosions?"

I sigh. "Uncle, we took the best guesses Lord Nara offered as to the enemy's target campsite. Seeing as we arrived early, I gave your boys and one of my own free reign to set up traps, only saying they had less than two hours." Uncle winces, probably having some experience with his boys in that field. "The enemy stopped a mere five metres from the target, this means we had everything we needed. We awaited the first jutsu, as instructed. And I gave them the signal."

"Yeah, BOOM!" Tango dramatizes. He's the eldest of the three, but he's so carefree, a lover of life. "Pops, really. You should have seen it from our angle. It was EPIC!"

"Tango, please," I chide. He whines pitifully, but calms down. "Thank you. After that, as per orders, we made our way into the camp and we took out most we encountered, capturing only a select few to allow for interrogation."

"I see," uncle says, stroking his beard. His eyes study me, study his sons. "Those traps. What would you estimate the damage was to the enemy forces?"

"A seventy-five percent wipe-out," I say, sure of myself. "Tobirama did the calculations."

"Well. It sounds to me as if this coalition is no longer needed," the Shimura head complains. "My clan shall return home." May your sons all be as humble a you.

Is it weird that everyone is relieved to see them go? I don't know, but I know I won't be missing them. "Uncle, was there anything else you needed of us? My team could use some rest."

"Of course, child. Get some rest, you all deserve it."

"Alright," I wave, turning to my team and activating my Mangekyou. A few tugs later, they're all at the farm. Madara's eyes light up, knowing that I'm going to where Miho is. "You know how to reach us. And Madara, I don't want to hear it. Ta-ta." I wave, letting myself get sucked into the portal I create in my left eye.

 **8-8**

* * *

"Mom?!"

"Momma!"

"Mom!" The second my babies see me, they rush me. Itama's the first to reach me, but Kawarama, Touka, Raizu and Tanyu aren't far behind. Soon, I'm engulfed in my babies, each of them trying to see if Tobirama and I are alright. It makes me wonder if they were out here just waiting on us.

"Alright, settle down, guys. We haven't eaten yet. And we haven't slept in two days," I explain. There's a collective wince. "It's alright. That's why we're here. Well… and to let you know we're safe."

"And you need a bath! Momma, you smell!" Tanyu gets on my case.

"I could have done without the reminder," I snipe.

"None of that! Come on. Bathtime for you, missy!"

I'm dragged into the house. I try to greet the Senju clansmen I encounter, but I barely get to say more than hello, before I'm dragged further. "Oi, will you relax?" I complain.

"Momma, I know you. If you try to relax, you'll fall asleep. You need to freshen up. You need a warm meal in your stomach, and then you can relax," Yu says, not broking any arguments.

So I'm dragged into the girls' bathroom, they help me take off my armours. "Ooh, I like how you're matching with daddy's outfit," Yu gushes.

"He gave it to me," I say, blushing a little. It's… kind of embarrassing to so flagrantly show we're a thing.

"And wearing the Senju crest? On the battlefield? Momma, you little devil," Raiza teases, fingering the crest on my shoulder guard.

"Okay, that's on him. I didn't know he was going to do that!"

"But you wore it. And everyone knows you have the hots for him," Rai counters. I blush, letting the pair of them help me out of the last of my clothes. "Touka's getting you something to wear, so she's going to join us in a bit." I nod, too tired to bother understanding this too well.

We grab our towels and some bowls to wash with, entering into the next room and finding mom already washing down. "Hey, mom. Sorry we took so long to get back," I say sitting down beside her. She freezes, her hands somehow stuck massaging the shampoo into her hair. "You okay? I mean, I know I didn't update you as regularly as normal, but we were kind of in the middle of a thing."

"It's alright," she soothes, her voice a bit stilted for some reason. Whatever, figure that out another time.

"Gods, I think I'd kill someone if I had to sleep another night in a tree! Is the tub already warm?" I ask, babbling along like a kid on a sugar high, even as I try to look around my daughter to see if steam rises from the tub.

"Momma, will you sit still? I can't wash your back if you keep jittering about," Rai complains.

"Sorry, baby," I cave, stilling myself to make this easier on her. "It was amazing to be out there with Tobi, though. He's grown so strong. And fast!"

"Yeah? Did you have to save his ass every other second?" Rai teases. She still doesn't get how I could fall in love with a guy when I'm just as attracted to girls, let alone twice.

"Not even once. Gods, he was… amazing. He kept up so well during the run, and he was so easy-going when I came up with a plan. He honestly didn't object once. And you know I can tell when he wants to, but even that didn't happen. He just… he _let_ me take charge," I say, my tone and eyes dreamy. Rai's finally done washing my back, so I open my legs and pat the stool to tell her to sit. When she comes round and sits, I start washing her back for her. "And really, getting me matching armour to his… that was just too sweet for words."

"I dunno, momma. Sounds to me like you're falling in love all over again," Yu teases.

"Nothing wrong with that," I defend, blushing furiously. "A man that can see me as his equal, and not feel less for it? That's a man that's worth falling in love with a thousand times over."

"You know, if I didn't love him, I'd be disgusted by this topic," Rai snipes.

"Just replace 'him' with 'her', and reapply," I soothe, finishing up with her back. "Now shoo, I need to wash Yu's back as well."

"You really won't mind me bringing a girl home?" Rai asks, labouring to her feet. She sounds worried.

"Baby, bring someone home that will treat you right. As long as they're a human being, I'll learn to love them." I help Yu to sit, already washing her back for her. "Besides, you know I don't care about things like that. Love is love, and love is beautiful."

"You… think daddy will be okay with it?" she plops onto the stool next to me, sounding downright miserable.

"I might not have spent nearly enough time with him, but I know his heart. He's going to love to you pieces regardless," I soothe, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "If you want, you can ask him yourself."

"Hmm, I think I will," Rai says, sounding far more upbeat. "Where's auntie Savana, by the way?"

"If I know Sahara, she dragged her into the couple's bathroom. We'll see them eventually," I say, blushing a bit from that. I still can't believe we didn't think of a couple's bathroom when we dreamt this place up. I guess everyone was still puberty free. "… but that really makes me wonder, Rai. Why would you worry about us loving you, when Savana and Sahara are of the most respected of our people?"

"I… I dunno, momma. I just… worry," she sounds close to tears, and those are most definitely tears welling up. I tug her into a one-armed hug, gently leaning my head against hers.

"I love you, daughter of mine. Love what you love, like what you like. As long as your interests are not hurting people, it's fine by me," I soothe, kissing her brow gently. She looks at me, smiling through the tears. I wipe them away, loving that I can comfort my baby when she needs me.

"Hup, Yu. You're done. Make sure to wash your hair, by the way. It looks to me like you've been neglecting it."

"Momma~aaaa!"

"Don't tell me. You like it when I wash your hair better?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. She turns away from me, pouting and all grumpy-like. She still nods.

"Come on, little sister. Let me do it this time. Momma still needs to wash up, and she's already tired," Rai offers.

"It's alright, sweetie. Yes, I'm tired, but my babies are worth it."

"It's okay, momma. Rai's right, you've already done so much." Yu makes a warding motion to show it's really okay. I see in her eyes that she still prefers for me to do it, but she understands if I can't.

"Baby, sit. Now," I demand. She smiles, sitting between my thighs once again. I take some shampoo and start working it into her hair, massaging her scalp as well. "By the way, Rai? Did anyone catch your eye?"

"Momma, I'm six," she says, giving me a look, like 'what were you expecting, exactly?'

"I'm nine and proudly head over heels, thank you very much," I counter.

She sighs, then shrugs. "It's not that I'm against the idea. I… I dunno. I kind of just want to focus on me, and figure that out when that comes," she explains.

"That's fair. And what about Yu? I happen to know a certain someone is here, and I highly doubt they'd be against spending time with you?" I try to see what I've been missing out on.

"He's been helping me and Rei train. And he takes turns to man the comms seal as well. But… I dunno, momma. I feel the same as Rai. I want to find my own way first," she says. "Besides. I don't have to worry about things like that for at least another ten years."

"My babies are so grown up," I gush, grabbing the bowl with water and carefully washing out Yu's hair. "Well, momma's proud of both of you." I use my foot to twist the valve for the showerhead, filling the bowl again, to test if it's too hot. It doesn't feel like it, so I continue rinsing out Yu's hair.

Once I'm satisfied, I shoo her again, and realise I've pretty much washed myself a few times already. Still, one more time won't hurt. So I lather up my washrag and scrub myself clean. Luckily, Rai needed the showerhead, so I didn't even need to twist back the valve.

I take my time washing my hair. "Yu, baby, don't forget conditioner." I remind her.

"Ooh. Thanks, momma. You mind if I use yours? I love the way your hair smells." I assure her that it's fine, letting the shampoo sit for a few minutes.

"Mom? Did you want me to wash your back? The shampoo has to sit anyway, so I have the time," I offer.

"Thank you, daughter. That's very kind of you," she agrees turning her back to me. That's… weird. But I chalk it up to me being tired. It's not exactly the first time I've washed her back, so I get down to it quickly.

The door slides open behind me. "Hey, mom, I got your kimono and some underwear for you. I didn't get any socks though… you don't like wearing socks in this weather, do you?" Touka asks.

"Not usually, no. And thank you, baby."

"I've gotta say, though, mom. It's kind of weird having two moms in the same place," she grouses, sitting down and getting down to business. "I mean, I owe her my very life. But… I dunno. I just feel torn between which of you to love and honour."

"Why choose? You just happen to be in a position to have two mothers that love you to bits," I soothe, just finishing up with mom's back. "I mean, she does love you, doesn't she?" Mom tenses for some reason. She's acting really skittish.

"With all her heart," she answers without having to think about it. Mom relaxes, and if I didn't know any better, I'd think she's glowing? Hard to tell when looking at her back. "By the way, I've finally got that kata down. I'd like to show you?"

"After I get a warm meal and some sleep, I'm all yours, baby," I assure her.

"And before you ask, yes, I've been practicing with those genjutsus," she offers on her own. I beam, grateful for that.

"Rai, sweetie? Could you help your sister with her back? I really want to get in a good soak."

"Sure, momma." I nod, getting up and moving to the tub. I put my hand in, testing the water. It's nice and warm, just how I like it.

I step in carefully, not wanting to fall, and I sit facing the door. Even though my eyes are closed, it's just the fact that I don't have my back to it.

"I'm so glad we got Hashi to make a proper bathroom," I gush, enjoying the warmth of my element surrounding me. I shiver, the last of my long day finally leaving me in peace.

"Speaking of which? I saw the three Uzumaki brothers? I take it you're going to be trying your luck with marriage talks?" Touka muses.

"Marriage talks?" I ask, knitting my brow. Nothing comes though. "Sweetie, my brain isn't fully awake. Help me out."

"Oh, sorry, mom. Was rinsing out my hair," she explains. Ah, that explains the silence. "I mean between Hashi and Mito."

I think about that. "Well… yes and no. Yes, we'll get to that eventually. No, there's no rush. I mean he's what… almost thirteen? Standards are sixteen for the groom," I explain.

"And the bride?"

"That's… different, baby. Ideally sixteen as well, since it's healthier for her to be with child after that age. But exceptions are more common with women than men."

"So you're marrying daddy on his sixteenth?"

"That's the plan," I say, smiling dreamily.

"Momma?" I open my eyes, finding Yu and Raiza standing there. I furrow my brow, trying to figure out what's on their mind. "Has he asked you?" Yu's the one to ask.

"No baby. He hasn't yet." I blush, thinking about that little chat we had. "He doesn't think he needs to. Saying how he knows I'll never tell him no."

The girls climb into the tub, each sitting beside me. "You want him to, don't you?" Rai asks this time, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, baby. I want him to. But that isn't something we need to worry about for some years."

"But… you're the same age, right?"

"More or less. He's two weeks younger than I am."

"So you'll both be sixteen?"

I smile, shaking my head in amusement. "Yes, baby. We'll both be sixteen on our wedding day."

"What about babies?"

"Sweetie, when your father and I decide to get pregnant is none of your concern," I remind her that she's the daughter, not the mother.

"So you're saying you haven't thought about it?" Yu presses. I sigh, wondering why I bother sometimes. She's just in girl-talk mode.

I tug her head closer to me, letting her lay in my other shoulder. I love having my babies so close to me. "Yes, baby. I've thought about it."

"So you're going straight for babies?"

"Put it this way, I'm not using birth control," I tease, smiling. Yu 'ooh's, being all dramatic about it. "What? The second we're married, we're allowed to have all the babies my heart desires."

"True," Yu and Rai say at the same time.

"Mom, aren't you going to join us?" I ask, confused. She's really been acting weird. "And Touka, please don't take too long. I'm not soaking too long, and I really want to spend some time before the world decides it deserves my time more than you."

"S-sorry," Touka says, sounding a bit… flustered? Okay, that's two people acting a fool.

"Baby?"

"I-it's n-nothing." It's not nothing. Nothing doesn't turn my confident and headstrong baby into a stuttering mess.

"Senju Touka, what has you acting this way?" I demand, opening my eyes and taking in the scene. Black-haired girl, two years younger than me. Nervous frown ruining her natural beauty. Weird, but okay.

White-haired woman. Tall, in her late twenties. Red eyes. Classically beautiful face… and three red markings. One a diamond over her third eye, the other two are slits on her cheeks. A cup bust… That's…

…

… …

…

"Yu… Rai… Seriously?"

"What? You didn't know you've been bathing with your future mother-in-law?" Rai asks, playing innocent.

 _ **8-8**_

 _ **End Chapter 11**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Not giving anything away. Not even the understated action. *blows kiss***_


	13. Arc 1 - Hells and Handbaskets

_**Water Goddess**_

 _ **"Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

 _ **Arc 1 – Spring – Chapter 12 – Hells and Handbaskets**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

Warm meal, check. Eight hours of sleep, I wish! I get barely six before I need to get up and start dealing with shit. I spend some time with Touka, Itama and Kawarama. I see their improvements since our last training. I correct what needs to be corrected – thankfully little. I show the boys a new Water release jutsu, and Touka a new genjutsu. I teach Touka and Kawarama a new kata with their snake sword.

I… wish I could focus on nothing but this all day. But it isn't long before Mito and my team come looking for me – uncle Ashina needs us. "Alright. I hope I gave you three enough to work on for now. If you run out of things to work on, please ask mom, your auntie Choco, or your auntie Hibari," I say, beckoning for my hugs. I feel horrible that I didn't get to spend any time with Rai and Yu, but I'll make it up to them.

In fact? I make a shadow clone, so I can still spend some time with them and help them train.

I fish out my fan, watching my shadow clone heading towards the manor. "Mito?"

"Yes, little sister. I have those coordinates for you," she says, smiling warmly at me. I nod, flick my fan open, poke Mito's seal –she's so lucky she's already twelve– and use the coordinates to make a portal. I motion my team through, tell my babies to be good, and promise Mito I'll take care of her idiots for her. Once we're all in the field again, I close the portal.

"Alright, uncle. We're here," I say, wondering at the shock I'm swimming in. Thankfully, it's far more muted than previously, but it's still annoying.

"Yes, my dear. We have some… news," he begins, not seeming pleased with it. "Lord Yamanaka and his people have uncovered a… curious anomaly. It would seem these northern invaders were in fact conscripted to repel invaders from the south."

"That… is troubling," I say, mulling that over. "That we and another army are drafted with conveniently opposing missions… Someone is behind this."

"Yes, Lord Nara thought much the same. And I'm sure you know who we suspect," he says, giving me a meaningful look. The Hagoromo. I nod. "However, we've completed our mission. And we have some time to spare. Could you please unseal those men so Lord Yamanaka and his men can see to them?"

"Very well," I say, fishing out my main scroll once again. Once I unseal my prisoner's scroll, and unseal the prisoners within, I reseal my prisoner's scroll and stuff my main scroll back into my pouch. "For argument's sake, these men were executed just outside the capital city. I will not have the Fire Lord thinking I am in any was disloyal to him."

"They were interrogated and killed on the spot, naturally," uncle agrees. I nod. Twelve Yamanaka clansmen grab the prisoners and cart them away.

"Is there any word of other plausible companies?" I ask, just to be sure. Uncle shakes his head, no. "Are we to be on standby for the time being?"

"No, child. I have need of your talents," he begins. I narrow my eyes, not liking where this is going. "We need teams to scout around, to make sure there is nothing we're missing. As such, your team has been selected to head due north."

"Kosuke, Tobi. Fact check. Due north from here is…?" I demand.

"Fuma clan territory, among others," Kosuke answers.

"Primarily Fuma," Tobi agrees.

"So you need it to be us, because you know I can get my team out in a hurry," I intone, glaring at uncle. He nods, worry lining his chakra, but no physical reaction shows. "And it has occurred to you that scouting around is mostly useless?"

"It has. Though it has also occurred to me that those men lied to lull us into a false sense of security," he argues.

I sigh. "How far north would you need us to go?"

"It isn't about how far, niece," he says, his eyes lingering on his sons as he speaks. "It's about scouting and seeing what is going on. If you feel confident that there is no impending threat, return to us."

"And we have already dispatched a team to the Hagoromo's compound to start returning the favour?" I ask.

"We… wouldn't know where to look?" he narrows his eyes at me, wondering what else I'm holding back.

"Tobi?" Without missing a beat, Tobirama walks over to the maps lain out on the table, and tisks.

"They aren't on the mainland. Do you have a map of the islands to the south?" Nara provides a new map. "Good. Our intel suggests the compound is located here. The clan head is better known by his moniker, Orochimaru. He's not a man to underestimate, hailed as a jutsu prodigy and is well-known for his sealing prowess, though we suspect Fujiwara sealing script. His right hand man is known as Kabuto, a medic, but also one you shouldn't let your guard down around. We do not know of their numbers, but estimate them to be under two hundred men strong. We do not know of the quality of their shinobi, or their intelligence network. What we do know is that they are capable of using their blood as explosives. And as evidenced at the palace, their stealth is nothing to underestimate."

"I see," Nara says, thinking about that. "What do we know of his tactical prowess?"

"Unknown, but he's no pushover. He's the type to work from the shadows, so he's likely to rope in other clans to do his dirty work, only sending his own when he absolutely must," Tobi explains. That reminds me…

I take out my main scroll and unseal the scroll for the Uchiha strongholds. "Father, two teams of six have been through the Uchiha compound," I say. "Their chakra is still prominent, though they already left. That means they've left some seals behind."

"Do you know who?" father demands, his anger boiling beneath the surface.

"You know who," I say. I scan the stronghold where the clan is safely nestled away. "The clan is safe. No distress, no foreign chakra sources." With that, I seal re-roll the scroll and seal it away, then unseal the scroll for the Senju strongholds. "Senju clan compound, same fate… No… they're still there. Two teams of six Hagoromo. One team of six Shimura."

"Shimura?!" Butsuma sounds about ready to blow a fuse.

"It does fit Orochimaru's schemes," Nara muses. I nod, rolling up the Senju scroll and sealing that away as well. "I begin to fear for my clan."

"I concur," Hyuuga intones, nodding seriously. "Lady Uchiha, I pray you. Aid my clan as you aid the Senju."

"No two clans will be housed together, if that is what you suggest," I say, keeping my tone void of all emotion.

"No, milady. I merely ask that they be kept safe, hidden away where none may find them," he corrects. I nod.

"All I have to offer are Senju and Uchiha strongholds. I have rights to offer neither. However, should come to an agreement with either clan head, I will aid your clan."

That sends most into a frenzy. They barter with Butsuma and father, begging for their favour. Uncle Ashina, however, comes directly to me. "Niece?"

"Uncle, I've already clearly stated no two clans are to be housed together," I repeat.

"Senju and Uzumaki can live peaceably. You know this to be true," he presses. If I wasn't itching to get my brothers hitched to his daughters, I'd laugh in his face.

"Hashi! Get your ass over here!" I bellow, hoping he can hear me over the din. He comes running, knowing I'm in no mood for bullshit. "I need you to make two new buildings. One big enough for the Uzumaki clan. Another for whatever they need to house in their temple. No seals on either, you know the Uzumaki will want to secure it themselves."

"Sure thing, little sister," he says, amused. I nod, activating my Mangekyou and tugging him back to the farm.

"Get word to your people. I want them ready to move by tonight. All food you've stockpiled is also to be sealed. Leave nothing behind you aren't comfortable losing," I instruct.

"Thank you, niece," he says, bowing low to me. I grumble, but don't comment on the thanking thing.

"And frankly, if I'm dealing with all this shit? I'm not also scouting up north. You can just kiss my ass on that one."

"I… assume that's a crude way to say 'no'?" he looks, sounds, and feels confused.

"Very crude. Very much a no," I agree.

 **8-8**

* * *

"What I want to know, is why everyone is scurrying to pander to the predictions of a nine year old!" I hear the enraged accusations of the Mitokado clan head. "There have been at most three teams of six! Which clan here cannot withstand such a pathetic invading force?!"

"Then, by all means, don't ask for her aid, Mitokado," Nara drawls, uncaring.

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Perhaps you should be asking better questions, then," Nara drawls again. "Questions like how the Hagoromo located the Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha compounds. Questions like why they would risk upsetting three of the strongest clans in these lands. Questions like why the Shimura joined them. Or perhaps the better question, who else is allied with them."

I stand outside the commandeered tent from the 'invaders', listening in on what the situation is quickly becoming. My eyes are closed, to further attune my hearing and sensory jutsu so I don't miss a thing. Like the embarrassment from Mitokado.

"I don't trust the situation, either. But what I know is that Uchiha Ai is not our enemy. She speaks too freely, reacts too earnestly, and aids us only when we ask. Furthermore, if an Uchiha so openly aids the Senju clan in its entirety, the only conclusion I can come to is that her sole ambition is peace," Nara lays it all out. "And that negates that Inomatsu trusts her. That Ashina trusts her. That Butsuma trusts her. These are men not given to trusting easily. Now stop being troublesome."

"What if she's right, old friend?" Utatane asks. "Would caution not be the wiser course?"

"I cannot uproot my entire clan on the whims of a girl!"

"Think, friend. The Hagoromo know we're onto them. They will grow more cautious, or perhaps more desperate. What is their next logical step? To fan out and scout every known clan's compound far quicker. We are short on time, and options are limited," Utatane presses. "Dare you claim either of our clans can withstand the might of a coalition we know nothing about?"

"A coalition that only two nine years olds can confirm!"

"Ah, yes. Because every nine year old you know of can phase in and out of reality. Can toy with Space-Time in much the same way I toy with Earth jutsu. Can set up and monitor a sophisticated perimeter of not just the strongholds of the Uchiha, but the Senju as well. Let alone the trust it would take on the Senju's behalf to allow such a feat," Ututane says, slowly losing his patience. "You know the fires of war are being fanned, old friend. I suggest you pick a side, as any who would plot the death of a daimyo isn't apt to aim lower than total domination."

"We don't know that!"

"No, we don't know much of anything. This alone troubles me. But let's look at the pieces we do know. The Hagoromo tried to assassinate the Fire Lord in our presence. Ai purported it, Inomatsu confirmed. This is a setup to get the strongest of our clans out on the battlefield against an unknown enemy with almost no details. Ai purported it to mean our clans are in danger, Ashina confirmed. The clans are at risk of things we can only guess at. Ai purported it, moved two clans with almost no effort to locations she trusts and can monitor. And continues to monitor. No one can confirm other than Ai herself, this is true. Given her current track record? I'm inclined to trust her."

"You ignore that she also tries to gather more intelligence at every opportunity," Nara chimes in. "That she is the one that advocated that each clan warn their allies. And that she herself is at the mercy of her father and Butsuma for every move she makes. And that discounts that she knows her standing both as female and a youth. Yet she pushes to aid us anyway."

I hear an annoyed sigh. "My fellow lords," uncle Ashina decides it's time he weigh in. "Perhaps now isn't the wisest time for idle speculation. Especially given an army lays siege to the Uzumaki compound as we speak. This **I** confirm."

There's a surge of concern and discontent. "Though our seals yet hold them at bay, I do not doubt they will be overwhelmed within three days. This means that thus far, Ai has proven correct in almost every instance. I can also confirm the Shimura's, Kaguya's, Houzuki's, and Hoshigaki's alliance with the Hagoromo." Silence. Verbally, though not emotionally. They are scared. Those aren't names to sling around casually, not when it comes to waging war.

"The war-loving clans," Nara drawls. "They mean to wipe us off the map before we can hope to retaliate. Starting with the strongest and working their way down."

"That does appear to be the case, yes," uncle agrees dejectedly. "So it with a heavy heart… that the world will know the price of attempting to harm the Uzumaki." I sense uncle's chakra being used, but I cannot say why.

"Ashina?" father sounds worried.

"Do not trouble yourself with details, Tajima. Know that those who dared lay siege to my ancestral home is now being sorted out by the gods," uncle says, his heart heavy with both regret and vindication. Hashi… you didn't teach him _that_ seal, did you? "At the cost of our home, I fear. So we, the Uzumaki clan, are now without."

"I will hear of no such thing!" Butsuma announces. "We will provide you with a new home!"

"Ai already has," uncle assures him. "No. Our troubles are not a roof over our head. Our troubles are that this Orochimaru knows far too much."

"Daughter, come here," I hear father calling to me. "I know you're there." I sigh, but walk around to the entrance flap and join the clan heads in their meeting. Kouji and Daichi, of course, hot on my heels. "What do you make of all this?" He asks, his tone gentle but demanding.

I look around, taking in all the hopeless looks, the demoralised desperation of the men that fear what might have been, and what might yet be. "You look to the wrong one for guidance, father. Hashirama and Madara are the ones with hopes of peace. I have only hopes of keeping my people safe," I explain.

"I do not understand. Are you not the mastermind?" father presses, getting even more shocked reactions – though Nara seems more intrigued than anything. I snort, shaking my head in annoyance.

"What I am is irrelevant. What you need to realise is that Orochimaru fears one thing most: what he cannot predict. Thus far, Hashirama and Madara play the central role in that. I ask you keep it as such," I say, gazing at father impassively.

"You want no part in this, I take it," he says, his eyes begging me to contradict him.

"That's correct," I say, nodding.

"What can I offer to change your mind?" he tries bargaining with me.

"Nothing."

"Ai!" I hear both Madara and Hashirama getting on my case. A moment later they enter, flanked by Tobirama –who's flanked by Pou and Kei– and Izuna.

"Little sister, this isn't the time to beg off." Madara says, his disappointment obvious in his tone.

"He's right, Ai. Now's the time to pool our resources. And we both know we need you," Hashi says, begging me with his eyes.

I turn from them. "Ai?" Tobirama comes to me, stopping short to appear 'respectful'. "I'm going to fight."

"No. You're not." I hug myself, trying to keep myself from falling apart.

"Yes, I am. I cannot stand idly by and watch as our people die," he presses. "We both know you won't let me fight this alone."

"Tobi. Stop it. You are not getting-" He silences me with a hug.

"I need you, Ai. I need you to help fight back," he murmurs. "Please. Help me."

I turn into his embrace, needing this more than ever. "How long? Before trying to save the world costs me everything?" I murmur, fighting not to cry.

"Not the world. Just me." You ARE my world, damn it!

"Don't… don't do this to me."

"I have no other option I can live with," he argues, his regret obvious. "I'm going to die one day. It's the only constant." Well, that did it.

Tears. Sobs wracking my body. My hands clutch at anything of his they can grip. Words roll off my tongue, but I don't know what sense they make.

"… please, Ai… you know I can't do this alone…" he pleads. "Please. Please, Ai… we need you… I need you…"

And what I want? What I need? Who cares about that, right? Who cares what one little girl aspires to, when the world is in chaos.

I push Tobi back. I wipe away my tears. "Nara. How much time before they can amass an army again?"

"I have yet to see reason to believe this army is defeated," Nara says.

"Hashi. You taught him my seal, didn't you. _That_ seal."

"Nn." Hashirama agrees.

"Y-you designed that?" Uncle Ashina looks about ready to pass out from shock.

"Let me assure you, Nara. Where once was a village, you'll only find a crater. Everything within a seventy-five kilometre radius is gone," I intone. The silence is deafening.

"… I… it's a hundred…" uncle Ashina corrects. "I upgraded the design."

"Fine. Whatever. How long?" Tobi tries to take a step back, but I grab his hand and wrap it around my middle. He doesn't fight me, luckily.

Nara's eyes harden, his gaze sharpens. "There are ways to make it more complicated, but given we don't know much of anything about him… it's impossible to say."

"Then we need to start making it complicated. Contact the Fire Lord. Have him send out official warnings to every daimyo he knows of. Tell them whatever you feel gets the effect we need. Uncle Ashina, I need comms seals made. One for every clan in our coalition. We need to be able to contact them without leaving any trails. And we need all allies moved to a safe location. Get the ball rolling, because we don't know… and not knowing could wreak havoc."

"We cannot seriously-"

"Mitokado. I don't care. As far as I'm concerned the world can burn," I tell him seriously, glaring at him with unbridled contempt. Everyone shifts uncomfortably. "Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me. I've had enough angst and bullshit for this lifetime."

"Ai, don't-"

"Shut it, Tobi. I'll help, but I am not staying here with yet another piss stain that is itching to see me return to my rightful place of keeping the home and pumping out babies," I grind out. All eyes turn to Mitokado, but the reactions vary. "Uncle Ashina, when you are ready to return, contact me. Butsuma, you will have to return with him, because if Tobi stays here I'm going to lose my fucking mind."

"Daughter?"

"What?!" I snap, glaring at him.

He shifts his weight uncomfortably, but he presses on regardless. "I need to return to our clan."

"When you get the fucking seal from uncle, then, and only then. I am not playing the f-"

"Ai," Tobi soothes, holding me a little tighter. "Breathe."

"Is that how it is? Everyone can say whatever the fuck they want about me, and I must stay calm, cool, and collected?"

"No, love. I just don't want you to let assholes like that get to you," he murmurs, rubbing his nose against my neck.

"So you'll support my desire to let his clan rot?" I challenge, knowing he won't.

"Ai."

"Exactly. I still need to take the fucking high road, when-"

"Ai, stop." He turns me to him, letting me hide away in his embrace. "Lords, please understand I do not control her. If you continue to disrespect her, I pity your clan when you need her aid." I snort, knowing he'll just try to convince me to help them anyway. "Lord Tajima, I assure you, when Lord Ashina has made the communication seal you'll need, you may contact us and we'll arrange safe passage to your clan. However, I would advise someone from each clan also report to the Fire Lord. He'll need to be properly updated, and each clan still needs to be paid for this mission."

"Lord Mitokado," Madara speaks up. "I would advise you not belittle my flesh again. Father may be tolerant of your insolence, but I am not."

"Nor will I," Hashirama adds. "Little brother, take her home. I'll stay with father."

"Pou, Kei, stay with him. Rika, you as well," Tobi instructs.

"Tobi, take care of her," Rika demands.

"You know I will." I feel Rika grab my arm, I feel the pull of a Space-Time jutsu, and a moment later the sun's rays bear down on me. We're no doubt at the farm.

Only… I'm too mentally fucked to care. "I fucking hate people."

"No, love. You hate assholes," Tobi says, scooping me up bridal style. "Guys, give me an hour to calm her down."

 _ **8-8**_

 _ **End Chapter 12**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: And so, Ai is roped into yet another situations she wants no part of.**_


	14. Arc 1 - Who… am I?

_**Water Goddess**_

 _ **"Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

 _ **Arc 1 – Spring – Chapter 13 – Who… am I?**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

Before me stand uncle Ashina, Butsuma, and father. Why father is here, I don't know. But I do know I'm in no mood for him. Beside me, Tobirama, mostly for the sake of helping me keep my cool. He knows I need him.

Why I need to deal with this, isn't something I'm meant to understand. And why Tobi arranged for this to happen in my room, another mystery. I just know I'm sitting to my low table, leaning into Tobi's warmth. Everything else is conjecture.

"Please, sit," Tobi says, all elegant and poised. How I envy him. Right now, all I have patience for is cuddling. The three sit seiza, none making a scene about Tobi calling the shots. They know he's the least likely to upset me when I frankly have yet to be given proper time to ease my anxiety at that which is to come. "Father, Lord Tajima, please understand that Ai is not in a good place right now. So please direction your questions to me."

"Is… she alright?" father asks, concerned.

"She worries. She doesn't like that I ask her to fight a war, especially knowing that I'm likely to be in the frontlines of it," he explains, hitting the nail on the head. "For this and many other reasons, she is understandably upset and she is apt to lash out without meaning to."

Father smiles, but I see sense worry in his chakra. "I've dealt with her for years, boy. I know how poorly she deals with situations as this," he says, his tone carefully void of all emotion. "What does she need to find her balance?"

"That is why I needed all three of you here," Tobi says, smiling and massaging my lower back. "Father, I know it's unorthodox, but I would like her to sign with the Rabbits."

Butsuma studies his son, mulling over that. "I'm sorry? Rabbits?" father doesn't sound pleased. "You speak of the Senju summoning contract?"

"I do," Tobi says, nodding.

"I know of her desire to marry you, Tobirama. But they will not honour a contract with an Uchiha. It would be far more prudent if she were to sign with the crows or the hawks," father says, his tone even but his chakra lined with worry.

"I understand, Lord Tajima. However, there are reasons for this she does not wish me to disclose. I have had a Rabbit summoner discuss the matter with their council of elders. Given the situation, they will allow it," Tobi counters, smooth as silk. "All we need is father's permission."

"Why the Rabbits? Would not the Leopards be the wiser decision for her?" Butsuma asks, trying to gain more than he's currently offered.

"She requires the Rabbits superior numbers. And her group mentality clashes with the Leopard's as well," Tobi says. I sigh, hating that I'm not in a position to get shit done the way I used to.

There's a knock on the door. Inaho and Sahara, no doubt knowing I'll need tea and a snack to be on my best behaviour – or keep me from freaking the fuck out. They enter, Ina setting things down and pouring everyone tea, while Sahara places a tray with Ina's tofu rolls, and enough chopsticks for us. I thank them trying to smile as brightly as I can, but I know they see my worries below the surface. They excuse themselves without another word.

I grab a pair of chopsticks, scooping up a red bean paste roll and offering Tobi. He doesn't even have to think about it, biting it off my chopsticks. So I grab another for me.

Everyone silently sips their tea, curiously tasting the tofu rolls, and mulling over their own thoughts. "Have my daughters tried these? They'd love them," uncle Ashina says, trying the curry flavoured one.

"I'm sure they have," Tobi says, smiling and rubbing my back again. "While we're on that subject, Lord Ashina. We have need of your clansmen as well. You see, Ai suggests that a select number be allowed to train under her people in the healing arts. This will allow for a greater number of medics, while keeping them well away from the fighting."

Uncle barely has to think about that at all. "Yes, that makes sense. Mito and Miho have been suggesting just that for years. We… never had need of such numbers of healers," he says, probably kicking himself in the teeth for not listening before. "I'll have them gather all with an aptitude and desire for formal healing training."

"Thank you, milord," Tobirama says, bowing to him. He's so eloquent when he wants to be. I rub his thigh, offering him another roll – he doesn't turn the offer down.

"She isn't going to be the only one to sign with the Rabbits," Butsuma says, studying me.

"If it were up to her? No. She'd ask for Tanyu, Choco, Hibari, and Kosuke to sign as well. And in all likelihood, she'd ask for Kouji to sign with the Cranes," Tobi explains. Then a thought hits him, I can tell just by how he sort of jolts up in his seat.

Real smooth, Tobi. I mean, we're already begging here for me. So why not just throw six others into the mix to fuck with the chances entirely? And given Butsuma's obvious hesitation, I'm not wrong about that.

"Oh, love. I've already acquired the contract with the Cat clan. Raiza can sign whenever you think she's ready," he says, massaging my lower back to help me to calm down. How does he even know I'm getting overwhelmed?

I kiss his cheek as thanks – though I really want a proper kiss. "You're always so sweet on me," I murmur, enjoying the light blush I tease from him. Though, really, I'm more enjoying how easy he makes it to change the subject and move on. "Oh, did you already sign?"

"Nn," he noises. "You know which." I nod, knowing exactly. Leopards and Slugs.

"Hashi?" I ask, loving these tofu rolls more with eat bite.

"Hmm," he smiles. "Stubborn as ever. But it paid off. He got the contract he was itching for." Toads, no doubt.

"Daichi's the same," I drone, rolling my eyes. Guys can be so stubborn!

…

Then again, so can I. Who am I to talk?

"These people you speak of," Butsuma continues, curious about something. "They would don the Senju crest when you are wed?"

"We-" Tobi squeezes my side to let me know he'll handle it.

"They are loyal wholly and solely to Ai. When we wed, I do not doubt they will gladly don the mantle of the Senju clan," he explains politically.

"So Ai was about to say she'd gladly don it now," father intones, annoyed with me. I think he remembers me carving the kanji for 'Senju Ai' in the wall opposite our quarters a few years back.

I have to fight not to sigh. Especially when I sense two highly amused clan heads studying their tea. How people can find my situation to be so humorous is beyond me.

"Butsuma, trust me when I say, Ai has only ever negatively reacted to being called an Uchiha. Though I'll be damned if I can fathom the reason," father explains, his tone sour. I bristle, thinking about the exact reason I fucking hate the Uchiha clan… and the names attached to that hatred.

"If it helps, Tajima. Touka is enthralled with one of your clansmen, though I still can't get her to admit who," Butsuma says, amused at me offering Tobi another roll to keep his mouth shut. "I… take it you both know, but won't tell me either?"

"She'll tell you when she's ready," Tobi says with a patient smile.

"… It's not Madara, is it?"

"Father, that isn't something little sister would appreciate us speaking of," Tobi says, his tone neutral.

"Izuna?"

"Fa-" I shove another roll into Tobi's mouth, quieting him that way.

"We will neither confirm nor deny any such inquiries," I offer coldly.

"Love, can we go back to the thigh pinch? You might kill me otherwise," Tobi snipes, his mouth full with the surprise snack. I rub his thigh, giving him an apologetic look.

"You know, daughter. I don't think I've ever seen you so… relaxed?" father muses, his tone listless and his eyes studying Tobi during our interactions. Relaxed? You think I'm fucking relaxed? "How do you do it, Tobirama?"

"Hmm?" he thinks about that. "I'm not sure, really. Usually when she starts acting out, she just needs to vent. Sometimes it's her begging for me to hold her and never let her go. Sometimes I need to get Rika involved and give them space. I play it by ear, mostly."

"Food helps, too," uncle Ashina says, probably speaking from experience. "You haven't lived until you've learned to calm a woman that scares the hell out of you." Definitely speaking from experience. Uzumaki women are crazy as ever, I guess.

"I… would sooner say you haven't lived until you see a woman no one can control, willingly give in to you," Tobi says, rubbing my back in slow, deliberate circles. I blush, looking away from him.

"Is that so," father says, still eyeing Tobi. "Tell me, is Ai to be your only wife?"

"Why would I have need for more than one?" he asks, confused.

"Tobi, do keep in mind the… risks with the Rabbit contract," Butsuma says.

"Risks I've been aware of since the day my sister signed," Tobi placates. "We've already isolated the potential problems, and I feel confident even repeated pregnancies will not endanger either of them." I smile at Tobi, knowing he'd never let me sign if he thought it would risk me or our babies.

"How, exactly?" Butsuma isn't giving in that easily, it seems.

"It's a simple breathing exercise that would balance the internal energies that the symbiosis of the Rabbit contract brings out of alignment. This, in combination with natural chakra and dietary supplements, and a healthy diet? So long as the Rabbit summoner is careful, and listens to their body's natural warning system, they should be fine. However, this does nothing for the plausible accelerated growth rate of the twins." Okay, that deserves a peck on the lips.

I capture his chin with my left index finger, smiling as I gently tug his attention to me. I study his lips to let him know what I want. We lean in at the same time, our lips meeting for a fraction of a second – but the implications of it will no doubt still be felt a dozen years from now.

"However, I would still ask that the Ono clansmen monitor her when the time comes," Tobi says, speaking to his father, but his eyes never leaving mine. Warmth swims in my chest, knowing that he loves me that much.

"What, you mean in addition to the dozen medics that will be more paranoid than you?" I intone, rolling my eyes.

"Who will all be endorsing my methods, no doubt," he teases, smiling. "Give it up, Ai. You are too precious to risk. And given mother already knows of your desires? I'm betting she'll be just as bad."

I groan. "Mom, too," I grouse. "Thank the gods she isn't a medic."

There's a deafening silence from the other side of the table. I look at our guests, seeing gobsmacked men trying to get a grip on the scene they find themselves in. I grab another tofu roll, loving it for all it's worth. "Do you think we could talk to Mito and Miho about getting pregnant around the same time?" I tease, grateful for the light-hearted banter.

"Do you think you'd wait if they want to postpone it a year or two?" Tobi teases. I give him an annoyed look. "Yes, love, you can be that bad when you want something." Father chuckles, earning himself a glare.

"He's right, daughter. You can be," he sides with Tobi. I humph, but don't comment.

"And… just who would the fathers be?" uncle Ashina inquires, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Same answer father got, that isn't our place to tell," Tobi says.

"I know about Hashirama and Miho, but-"

"Mito," I correct, getting a quick squeeze from Tobi. "What? Hashi's been angling with him already. We're not revealing anything."

"You reveal that you know," Tobi explains, giving me an annoyed look. I sigh, but concede his point.

"It's Madara," uncle Ashina says, sure of himself. The only one looking surprised is father.

"That's why he wouldn't hear of any other possibilities," father says, thinking about that some more. "Well, well. My boy has taste."

"Can we please stop speculating?" I intone, fixing all three gossiping clan heads a deadpan glare.

"Quite right. And Ai, you have my permission. For yourself and those Tobi mentioned."

"Th-"

Butsuma raises a hand to cut Tobirama off. "Under the condition that you accept this is as a precursor to a marriage contract."

I blink. I narrow my eyes. I tilt my head to one side. "Tobi? Do you think he suspects we might be in love?" I tease, getting a pinch in my side. I swat him, annoyed with his response,

"Father, I assure you. We understand the implications, and very much appreciate your trust in this matter," Tobi offers, smooth as silk.

"Hey, does this mean I get you call myself Senju Ai?" I tease, poking Tobi's cheek playfully. Stop with all the serious political talks, damn it!

"That comes after the wedding," he argues.

"Says the one that got me a carbon copy of his armours, and bearing the Senju clan crest," I counter, teasing three amused chuckles out of our guests. Even father is amused. "Besides, do you really want me to sign the contract as 'Uchiha Ai'?"

Butsuma and Tobi shudder at the very thought. "I… think being pre-emptive in this instance is wise. Including your people."

I grin, smug and quite happy with myself. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Father sighs, annoyed and dejected. "Daughter, will you at least consider aiding the Uchiha clan in the future?" he all but begs. "Truly, I wish I could understand your stance."

"I assure you, Lord Tajima, we will aid the Uchiha clan as be-" I pinch his thigh, letting him know what my stance is on that stupid wording. "best we can." He finishes stubbornly. I give him an annoyed look. "Love, if not for the Uchiha clan? If not for Lord Tajima's cooperation in setting aside the rivalry that has plagued our clans for generations? Where would we be today?"

I sigh, hating that I can't refute his point. "How sad, that my future son-in-law shows me more respect than my own daughter," father drones, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Oh, I'll show you _respect_ , all right!

Before I can even open my mouth –or, more accurately, throw a fucking fit– I feel a sharp tug in my side. "It might not be my place to say, Lord Tajima. But, if my interactions with Ai have taught me anything, it's that she craves an emotional bond with those closest to her," Tobi offers, again showing his understanding of me as well as his ability to translate that to those who are FUCKING CLUELESS! "After all, I've seen her with Raiza and Tanyu. She is strict on them, but she is also the first to comfort them when there is need." Father –surprise, surprise– doesn't respond. At all. Not verbally, not visually, not even chakra fluctuation. Nothing.

I sigh, annoyed and worn out. Father isn't going to listen. And even if he does, he won't change. He's too set in his ways.

 **8-8**

* * *

Walking along. I find myself surrounded. Yu and Rai at my sides. Tobirama a step or two behind me. Kawarama running after Itama in front of me. And Touka chasing Kawarama, shouting that he needs to slow the hell down.

Some might find this to be pure, unchecked chaos. I couldn't disagree more.

I carry a basket, filled with snacks and food. Yu has another with wooden tea cups, chopsticks, and two earthen teapots meant to keep the tea warm. Rai is… mostly trying to convince me that she should be carrying my basket.

Up ahead I see a waterfall, and the basin it cascades into. Around it is the most secluded area of the farm, purposely hidden away so as to have a hideaway in a hideaway.

"Alright! That does it! You won't listen to reason?!" Touka loses her patience with her brothers, at long last. They've only been running after each other for the last twenty minutes.

Touka's stops running, her hands flying through handseals and her chakra pooling into the basin we've finally reached. A column of water towers up. Itama and Kawarama stop running, staring at the cylinder that really shouldn't be defying gravity. I sense their awe, but I think they should be paying better attention. After all, Touka isn't performing a jutsu for the sake of a sideshow.

When the column is roughly ten metres tall and two metres wide, Touka's hands fly up above her, and she makes a dramatic downwards slamming motion in her brother's direction. Not surprisingly –to me, but my boys seem to disagree– the tower comes crashing down, threatening to drown them in their sister's fury.

Itama and Kawarama panic, fearing for their lives now that the fun and games are decidedly over. They try to run –a Body Flicker or Substitution would have been more efficient, but that's just me– but the water doesn't seem to care, and tries washing them away regardless.

As funny as it is, I don't want two soaked boys sitting down on my picnic blanket. So I focus my chakra, flood Touka's jutsu with it, and stop the deluge before anyone gets wet.

"Mo~oooom!" Touka complains, knowing it's my doing.

"Throw them in the river after we eat, not before," is all I say, already guiding every drop back into the basin. Itama snickers, knowing I won't let him get wet before the picnic even begins. Funny how that confidence wasn't there a moment ago.

The sounds of the waterfall fill the air, the air so clean. There's also a light mist up ahead, so I think here's the better place for our picnic. "Alright, let's set up here."

Tobi calls for Itama and Kawarama to help him spread out the blanket properly. Rai doesn't need to be asked, luckily. It takes them but a moment, so two baskets are carefully placed on blanket to keep the wind from undoing their work.

I… wonder at the large scroll strapped to Tobi's lower back, but figure it's just one of those things. Food is quickly unpacked. Rai, Yu, and Touka have been busy all morning while Tobi was busy arranging that meeting, and it turns out to be quite the spread.

I want to be annoyed that my sons didn't help with much of anything, but I figure the girls would spend more time slapping their hands and telling them not to eat anything than actually preparing the food.

Once the food is unpacked, and everyone has their chopsticks, we chorus the usual 'Itatakimasu!' and dig in. I try a little of everything – provided it's vegan. There are mini-riceballs – bitesize for the sake of ease. They are soft, but not mushy – just how I like them. And the little pickle in the middle gives it a nice contrast in flavours. Also, Yu's been learning Ina's recipes, so there is quick a collection of tofu rolls. I try one of each, loving how flavourful they all are.

"Girls, this is delicious!" I praise, proud of my babies. The three of them beam, blushing at the praise.

"You should try the dumplings. It's a recipe mom taught me," Touka says, pointing with her chopsticks. "Don't worry, medic friendly."

I grab one of them, wondering at the springiness and texture. It's a dark brown, and I smell curry and garlic. I'm not quite sure about it, but I trust my girls. I take a little nibble, to taste. It's soft, juicy, and the flavouring is hard to pin down –kind of a spicy, sweet, hearty taste– but it's most definitely yummy!

I moan appreciatively, taking a much larger bite this time. I think I taste some coconut in there, but I don't know. "It's really good!" I praise, covering my mouth with my hand.

We go back and forth, trying each dish, complementing the chefs that prepared this feast for us. Luckily they all respect my decision to go full-on vegan, for the sake of my medic training, so they know quite a few recipes to accommodate Yu and I. And all of it is delightful!

But alas, we eventually have our fill. I pour everyone some tea to wash it down, then find out that Ita, Kawa, and Tobi are going for another round. I roll my eyes, but don't comment. Where do they put it?

I mean, the girls and I are big eaters. And yet I don't see any of us having half a hope of keeping up with them. Whatever.

"… Shit," I grouse, sensing two chakra signatures making their way towards us. Butsuma and Tobi's mom… who I still haven't been properly introduced to, mind you!

"It's alright, love," Tobi soothes, rubbing my lower back to calm me down. "I invited them."

"And you were planning on telling me… when, exactly?" I snipe, glaring at him. He knows I'm in no mood for people! And that's ignoring it's rude to invite someone to a picnic after we've already eaten!

He takes another bite of… is that a meatball? That things as big as my fist! Still, Tobi gobbles it down without any trouble. Where the hell do you put all that food?!

"I must say, Ai," I turn to Butsuma, who's just arriving with one of his wives – I think he has two or three, but I never cared to ask. Or are they concubines? I didn't really ask that either. "This place is gorgeous."

"Thank you," I say, blushing. I don't even know if this is from Rika' subconscious or my own. And I really don't care. "I'm sorry, we've just finished eating…" Itama grabs another meatball, trying to compete with Tobi. "But we still have some food left."

"It's quite alright. We've just eaten," Tobi's mom says, smiling warmly. "Itama, you really should chew before you swallow."

"S-soggy, mom," … I think he meant to apologize? I'm not really sure.

Tobi's mom shakes her head, annoyed. Not that Itama even notices, he's busy fighting Kawa for the last dumpling.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable," I invite them to sit and join us. Then… I notice the four scrolls they carry – two each. Large scrolls. I narrow my eyes, but say nothing.

"Uchiha Ai," Butsuma begins, his tone formal and carrying the weight of a clan head. I want to cringe at the name, but reel in my disgust quickly enough not to. "As per our agreement, you are to sign with the Rabbits, the samurais of Numata Valley."

Hope bubbles up within me.

The four scrolls are placed on the blanket. One baring the kanji for 'rabbit', one with 'leopard', one with 'slug', the last with 'crane'.

"However, I would have my children sign one of the contracts as well," Butsuma continues. "We are in dangerous times, I would not have you unprepared for that which is to come. So, Itama, Kawarama, which of the four shall you sign with?"

"LEOPARD!" They answer as one. They share a look, grinning at each other proudly. They want to (somewhat) follow in Tobi's footsteps, it would seem.

"Very well," Butsuma nods gravely. He takes the scroll for the leopards, unrolling it in preparation. Meanwhile I'm busy helping them clean their hands and faces to look presentable for so austere a moment.

Itama, being the elder of the two, approaches Butsuma – it's almost impossible for me to see Butsuma as their father, given we've always considered Tobi and myself to be their parents. He bites his right thumb, and carefully writes his name in the slot beside Tobi's name. Then he smears blood onto each of his digits and slaps his bloodied palm against the square designated for it.

Kawa is quick to shove his brother out of the way, repeating the process. With Kawarama's signing over with, Butsuma's eyes find mine. He nods, motioning for me to sit opposite him. Kawa and Ita are already wrestling, fighting about who's going to be the better Leopard summoner.

"Boys!" I bellow, glaring daggers at them. They freeze, Itama on top his brother, and both of them staring at me, worried. "You just ate. I suggest you two sit down and let the food settle before you make yourselves sick." I grind out, some of the conflict within me seeping out. They swallow, hard, painful. They nod, agreeing that getting on my bad side just now isn't the wisest option. Itama crawls off Kawa, and they settle down without a word.

"I need to learn how to do that," Touka says, but I can't decide if that's a complaint or compliment.

"Please forgive their rambunctiousness, Butsuma. They sometimes forget that there are times to be serious," I say, bowing to him.

He laughs, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Now, Ai. They are my sons. It should be me apologizing to you for that, eh Suika?"

Like a switch is hit, my brain clicks into overdrive. Butsuma is here in his red battle armour, to show he's clan head. But… Suika? She wears a gorgeous dark blue battle kimono, with furred ruffles? Horrid for armour, but it shows her place as second in command. After all, that's the setup. Red for the head, blue for the next highest ranking among the clan. Hashi wears red as well, as heir. Tobi wears blue as his second in command.

And… that chain. The earrings. Tobirama's necklace! That's why he had them, they were his mother's! A deep blue sapphire, closely resembling the necklace Hashirama will no doubt inherit from Butsuma. And the earrings have a dangling, slightly smaller sapphire.

Her hair is… quite long in the back, and she has two locks wrapped with a cloth that matches her kimono.

And her red eyes, just like Tobi's. Her eyes study me, much in the way I study her. Her curiosity of me grows, but she doesn't feel this is the time to press such matters.

"Quite right, husband," is all she says. Okay, so they're married. Why are 'marriage' and 'concubine' registered exactly the same way in the archives? Especially given the 'wife' is considered of higher status than the 'concubine'.

Whatever. It's still utter bullshit, but that's life for you.

"Well, Ai," Butsuma unrolls the scroll for the Rabbit contract. "I assume Tanyu is to sign as well?"

I turn to Yu, the unasked question in my eyes. She beams, nodding excitedly. "Yes, Butsuma. She, too, desires to sign with the Rabbits," I say, wondering if I should call him 'Lord Butsuma', or just 'father'. Either way it feels awkward as fuck.

"Very well, please sign," he says motioning to the scroll. I don't even think about it. Right next to Touka's signature, I sign 'Senju Ai', and bloody my left digits and palm, slapping my hand into the square beneath my name.

I beckon to Yu, for her to come sign as well. "Do bear in mind, sweetie. You are to sign as 'Senju Tanyu', to honour this as a precursor to Tobirama and I getting married," I explain. She nods, neatly signing her name beside mine.

Once her bloodied palm print fills the square, Butsuma nods, casting an underpowered Wind jutsu to dry our blood quicker – though I can't seem to remember if he did the same with the Leopard's contract. The scrolls are rolled up and collected, so the pair stand once again. They bow to us, we bow low in return.

"Also per our agreement, I will seek out Kouji, Choco, Hibari, and Kosuke. They, too, will be permitted to sign," Butsuma explains seriously. Honestly, I'm astounded that they came all the way out here to have us sign. It's… not the norm.

"You have my thanks," I say, bowing low to him once again. They turn and walk away as calmly, as measured, as they came.

Well, that just happened.

"Raiza? I believe you are the only one here that has yet to sign a contract," Tobi says, grabbing the scroll he has strapped to his back. "Quite unfair, so…"

"D-daddy?" Rai is halfway to tears, so moved by the scene.

"We managed to get the Cat contract. So, I fig-" he doesn't even get to finish that word before he's tackled to the ground and hugged and bathed in kisses from a VERY eager Raiza.

 **8-8**

* * *

Once back at the manor, I drag Tanyu and Raiza up into my room – Tobi says he'll take the boys out back for their initial summons as well.

Well, after Tobi stashes the Cat contract somewhere. Though according to him, it's the same place as the Armadillo contract Daichi scored… Useful information, right there. I don't know where that is, either.

"Now, girls. What you need to remember about summoning is that you are going to have to build up a proper relationship with your summons," I lecture, closing the door behind us. Personally, I think we're really young for this. But the situation being what it is? Well, any boost in power is welcomed.

Welcomed enough to deal with this sooner rather than later.

"Now, handsigns. After you've bloodied your palm, the same palm you signed with, you need to do the sequence: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram. Alright?" I explain, getting two enthusiastic nods. "Use about the twice what you'd need for the Body Flicker." More nods. "Rai?"

Without missing a beat, she goes through the motions. A moment later –after the smoke clears away– two anthropomorphic cats stand before her. Should I have mentioned that she'll have a harder time, given they start off utterly disloyal to her? Nah. Some things you need to figure out through trial and error.

"So. The mewman summons us," one of the cats mews. Hmm. Interesting. She got one guy, one girl. Siblings, from the feel of their chakra. Both having grey fur and a feral air about them. "I am Nekomaru. This is Nekomi. We are probably going to end up killing you. Nothing personal." That pleased, shit-eating grin says you'll enjoy the prospect, though. It's a good thing I already know you're about as skilled as Raiza was when she was three.

"You're welcome to try, but can we please take the fighting outside?" Raiza intones, unimpressed with the basic kimonos they wear and their thuggish demeanour.

"Ooh. Feisty, mewman. Nekomaru likes that," the boy coos, but in a grating way that affects me like nails on a chalkboard. It makes me think of a man threatening to rape you, saying he likes his victims feisty. They're just barely shorter than Raiza, so they're REALLY young. Well, for the best. Because if he really is the stalker-y, rape-y type, then odds are I'm going to be wearing his pelt come winter.

"Alright, alright. Raiza, try not to get blood all over the place. It's hell to wash out," I tease shooing them. Raiza grins, motioning for the pair to follow her. Hmm. Wasn't really expecting them to butt heads this quickly. Whatever. They'll figure it out.

Once the door is shut behind them, and I hear an annoyed hiss fading into the distance, I turn to Yu. She nods, going through the motions for her initial summoning.

She only gets one. A girl. About her age and size as well. An anthropomorphic rabbit, her green iromuji kimono showing just how prepared she is for battle – not in the least prepared. Let alone the lack of weapons, and the lack of readiness in her eyes.

"Greetings, summoner. I am Usagi Tetsumi, your humble servant. Please, master. What may I call you?" she greets and offers herself in one go.

"Hiya, Tetsumi. I'm Tanyu, but you can call me Yu, okay?" Yu offers, gushing and hugging the life out of poor Tetsumi. She nuzzles the poor white-furred rabbit, rubbing their cheeks together to a point that I'm starting to feel sorry for her – both hers.

"Yu, please don't do that. It's looks very uncomfortable," I chide, amused with my daughter.

"S-sorry," she relents, backing off a bit. Tetsumi takes a moment to collect herself –poor thing– before introducing herself to me.

"Please forgive my poor manners. I am Ai. Tanyu is my adopted daughter," I explain, getting a that-makes-sense kind of shrug/nod from Tetsumi. "I know she is a bit much sometimes, but she means the world to me. Please, guard her well."

"With my life, Lady Ai," she assures me. "Though, I must confess I am… confused?"

"We smell like Uchiha clanswomen?" I guess. She nods, uncertain of what hand fate has dealt her. "I was allowed to sign the contract, as a precursor to a marriage contract with Senju Tobirama. Touka's elder brother?"

"I see. Yes, there has been talk of this. The Elders had explained some of what you speak," she says, the situation looping in her head over and over – just like her explanation, really.

"I assure you, Tetsumi. We are loyal to the Senju clan," I soothe, knowing the loyalty to the Senju means everything to them. I don't want her thinking that loyalty to Yu conflicts with this sentiment.

Tetsumi, however, looks about ready to freak out. "F-forg-give me, Lady Ai… I did not mean to imply that-"

"It's alright," I assure her, motioning for her to calm down. "Tobirama spoke highly of your clan's loyalty to the Senju. I merely wish to alleviate any stress being loyal to Tanyu might cause you."

"Momma? Can I take her to uncle Manabu to get her some weapons?" Tanyu cuts into my machinations. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!" she drawls, giving me the puppy eyes and quivering, pouty lip.

"Alright, alright," I cave, knowing she'll just keep begging me until I yield. Tanyu jumps up, crying out her supposed victory. She starts dragging a very uncomfortable Tetsumi along, urging her to hurry up, and that the day only has so many hours…

I stand for a long moment, sensing Yu dragging Tetsumi towards the front door. Then out and around the manor into the backyard where uncle Manabu has a forge set up. She literally just dragged the poor Usagi straight to uncle Manabu to get her armed.

"What am I going to do with that girl?"

Shrugging –and not finding any answers to an age old question– I decide to get down to my own initial summoning. I go through the all too familiar motions, offering twice the amount for a Body Flicker, and slam my bloodied palm onto the floor, just as my daughters before me.

I wait for the smoke to dissipate, but I don't need it to. I know these chakra signatures. Inejiro and Akiko. My heart swells with joy, my thanks are sent heavenwards for allowing me this small miracle.

"Who are you, and how did you summon us?!" And there went my miracle. Inejiro looks ready to pounce, standing between Akiko and myself to shield her from me. His hand on his katana, ready to strike at any moment.

"Calm yourself, Usagi. I am not your enemy. I am Ai, the summoner Touka spoke to your Elders about," I placate, motioning for him to cool his jets.

"The Elders spoke of one. And I smell another that was just summoned here. Usagi Tetsumi, of our own house," he grinds out, not trusting this at all.

"You are correct. My adopted daughter, Tanyu, just summoned her," I say, wondering at the difference in him. This… isn't what I had in mind for a happy reunion. "We could not have anticipated that Butsuma would allow for more than one of us to sign, and for this reason we hadn't been able to communicate this to your elders."

"You… that…" His mind is overloaded, he simply cannot process this. I see his nose twitching angrily, trying to piece this together faster than his brain can handle. His hand never leaves his katana.

"I assure you, I am no threat to you or yours. Please, sit and we shall talk," I say, motioning to the low table as I sit to it myself. His eyes never leave mine, studying me, dissecting me. I smile warmly to show that there really isn't any danger.

"I… cannot decide," he admits, his head held high to show he will not bow to one he cannot trust. "What are you?"

I jerk back, as if struck. THAT isn't something I saw coming. I knit my brow, trying to make sense of him.

"Prey, or predator. Hunted, or hunter. Wolf, or sheep. What are you?" he demands.

That…

…

That is… a good question.

…

… …

What am I?

I… I don't know.

The girl I used to be, Senju Ai… she was many things. Vengeful, vindictive, a bit of a bitch…

But she was also a leader. A pioneer. Someone that stood up for what was right, the world's stance on it be damned.

I… I'm not that person anymore.

I don't care for most people. Hell, I have both my biological parents, alive and well… and I'm insufferable to one, and kind of a know-it-all to the other. I have an entire clan that's my flesh and blood… and I wouldn't piss on them if they were on fire.

…

I'm… not the person I used to be.

…

At all.

"…I… no longer know," I admit, suddenly feeling old. And tired. And worn out. And just… world-weary.

Akiko walks out from behind her brother, their eyes meeting and the usual clicking sounds going back and forth between them.

I notice, I see them openly discussing in a way that I cannot begin to fathom. And yet, all I can process… is how utterly different I've become. How unrecognizable I am, even to myself. And the physical differences pale in comparison…

What… what has me like this? Why am I lashing out? What has me switching from full-on panic attack, to break-them-in-half mode?

 _ **8-8**_

 _ **End Chapter 13**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: That... didn't quite go as Ai planned it. So, let's see where it's going then ^_^**_


	15. Arc 1 - The only constant…

_**Water Goddess**_

 _ **"Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

 _ **Arc 1 – Spring – Chapter 14 – The only constant…**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

 _Raiza comes into my room, her face is… she seems tense. Her tight little smile tells me something is wrong, even more than the vacant expression in her eyes._

 _"Come downstairs with me?" she asks, offering her elbow as if she's meant to escort me. There's a queasy feeling in my gut telling me something's gone wrong, or is about to. And not a little wrong. I mean catastrophically wrong. World-shattering wrong._

 _And yet, I follow. I follow my daughter down out of my bedroom, down the hall, down the stairs… and… and… Everyone looks tense. More so than Raiza._

 _"What's going on?" I demand, meeting Jei's gaze. I don't hide the fear, the uncertainty, the… the…_

 _"No time, love," he tells me, kissing my cheek as he wraps his arms around me. He waits but a moment before confirming every bad feeling swimming within me is not just my imagination. "Do you trust me?"_

 _"Jei…" I give him a look, wordlessly demanding an explanation. I don't want to fight in front of the kids, but this… this… no. Just no._

 _This is NOT happening._

 _"Do you trust me?" he asks again, his eyes soft and warm and welcoming. He understands, accepts whatever it is coming at him in the near future._

 _"Senju Jei, I swear to the gods," tears come easily – whether I want them to or not, "whatever you have planned better include you coming with us!" I demand, clutching his shirt so tightly that I fear ripping the fabric._

 _"Milord, it's time," Inejiro says, his tone solemn. I beg him, I beg Jei with every fibre of my being not to do this. Doesn't he understand how desperately I need him? How desperately our babies need him?_

 _"I know," he says, though I can't figure out if he's saying that to Inejiro or to me, seeing his eyes never leave mine. "I can't come with you yet. And I don't want to send a shadow clone and lie to you."_

 _He goes on to spout some shit about this or that and trust him and trust Raiza and don't worry, be happy. He tries making light of this, of all of this. Even with that paranoid little voice in my head screaming profanities that would make a sailor blush._

 _I push him back, and I slap him. Hard._

That was November thirtieth. We ran, and we kept running until March twenty-first. Over three months of jumping from one stronghold to the next. From one country to the next. Every week, or at best every other week, a whole day would be sacrificed to the gods of chaos and confusion. And I would be put right back into that same scene.

Over.

And over.

And over again.

Until the inevitable happened. Until we were attacked by those we were trying so hard to evade. Until Itachi happened, and I watched my babies being decapitated right in front of me. Until he took it one step further, and kicked my swollen belly so hard that two little beings growing within me ruptured, and amniotic fluids and their blood started flowing down and out of me.

"Little sister, we have a problem," Madara announces, storming into my room without knocking or permission to enter. I look at him, my expression utterly blank. He doesn't seem to notice Inejiro or Akiko, or my emotional state. "The Sengo clan. The perimeter seals are picking strong chakra signatures amassing near their stronghold. Father, Lord Butsuma, and Lord Ashina request their immediate relocation."

"No," I intone, not even thinking about it. I will not live this life again. I will not play hide-and-seek with a bunch of butchers. And I most certainly will not be put through this exact scene every week for the rest of my life.

"This isn't the-"

I don't listen to his lecture about 'time and place' or about 'respect' or anything. I instead focus on the here and now. I stand, moving towards my closet and start taking out the armours Tobi gave me.

"Please forgive my rudeness, this meeting must be cut short. I'm needed elsewhere," I say over my shoulder "Madara, out. I need to change. Make yourself useful and inform Kouji and Daichi of the situation and tell them I need them. Make sure to inform Tobirama and Hashirama as well. And if anyone tries acting like a fucking fool, tell them I will leave their ass here without a second thought."

I sense the three of them bristle, but more importantly I sense none of them leaving.

Left with no other choice, I cast my camouflage jutsu and get changed that way. Once I am suited up, I start strapping my weapons and pouches and checking everything to make sure I'm ready. Just as I start going through the collection of seals in my hip pouch, Tobirama enters my room.

I sense him, his annoyance… his reluctant acceptance of the situation.

"Please don't do this," he begs.

"They found us quickly," I intone, stowing my seals in my hip pouch now that I'm sure I know what I'm working with. "That means they will find us quickly again. I am not living _another_ game of cat and mouse."

 **8-8**

* * *

"This may be your fight, but this is my battle," I grind out, glaring at father. He uncle Ashina and Butsuma are here trying to order me the fuck around. I don't give a flying fuck if I'm supposedly nine years old, I am no one's gopher. "Now unless you wish to be kicked the fuck out of my war room and excluded from the plan, I suggest you pipe down."

The three clan heads stare at me, their shock plain as day. I turn my back to them, facing Tanyu and Rei.

"I need numbers and strengths. What you got?" I demand.

"Just over a hundred shinobi. Six elite jounin, twenty jounin, the rest chuunin," Rei breaks it down for me. I nod, wondering how in the hell we're going to take out an army like that. "Primarily Water release users."

I grin. Well, that solves that, now doesn't it.

"Daichi, location and surrounding area?" I turn to him, already seeing him unsealing both a large bowl and enough dirt to work with. He does the handsigns he needs, and the dirt immediately starts forming into the area we'll be surrounded in. "Rei, please start pinpointing numbers and general information as best you can on the map."

The Senju stronghold in the Land of Vegetables, I recognise this place. I know the surrounding area. And I know that the best sneak attack will come from the north-east, while the main assault is likely to come from the south.

Surprisingly, Rei informs us that their forces are broken down into eight groups and are moving in to surround the stronghold to prevent escape.

Oh, really?

"The strongest are all grouped together to the south," she rounds off her summary.

"I see," I murmur, going over everything I've been offered. They are going with the anti-stealth approach. They don't want to just invoke chaos, they want to prove they are the demons we'll tell our children about for generations. "How much time?"

"At their current speed? Twenty minutes," Kouji estimates. I nod.

"Alright, here's how we're handling this. Hashi, Madara, Izuna. You will take the west, north, and east sides. Take no prisoners. I will be on the south side with Tobi, Kei, Pou, Kouji and Daichi. Don't get your hopes up about any single group. Odds are they'll fall before they even reach the walls."

 **8-8**

* * *

Opening the portal, I walk through first. I'm met with a dense and lush woodland, butterflies, and a whole lot of peaceful signs – it won't last long. I cast my senses about me, trying to locate the incoming corpses, and already sensing the vast majority of them.

I nod to myself, already coming up with quite a plan to butcher them far worse than they planned on butchering the Sengo – not that I believe they specifically targeted the Sengo, but…

Once the last of my group is through, I close the portal. And just in time, too. All the chakra signatures have stopped. And there's a group approaching us from the south. Strong, almost too strong for us to handle.

Good. Now it's time to act.

Flicking my fan open again, I prep the jutsu with the coordinates of the first group, to the north-east. I keep the portal just above my fan and tiny. Just barely large enough for the breadth of my sword. Once she's open, I take my sword, click her into snake form, and stab her into the portal.

Ten chakra signatures start to fade in the distance.

I flick the blood on that side of the portal, and reel in my sword as I pull her back through. I close the portal and flick my fan closed just in time to see a group of about twenty-five approaching from the south – I guess. The setting sun's to my right.

They –the idiots dumb enough to bring the fight to us– walk towards us, not a care in the world. I prep the jutsu again with another group in my crosshairs, flick open my fan and make a new portal, repeating the motions and awaiting the idiots who are going to start talking shit any second now.

Just as I flick my fan closed for the third time –meaning three of the eight groups lay in pieces– the biggest idiot of the bunch opens his mouth.

"Heh, looks like Kisame was right," he says, smiling cruelly. I can almost see the horrid things he's thinking about doing to us play across the canvas of his mind, just by the smile and the dark joy in his eyes.

I don't answer, not even when I sense Tobi tense at the name. I simply flick my fan open and open the forth portal, stab my sword through and slaughter the fourth group. Another group of chakra signatures starts to fade.

I close the portal, and flick my fan closed, focusing on the fifth group. "How did you find this place?" I ask, my tone blank as I flick my fan open again and exterminate yet another group.

"Hey, little girl. That's a neat trick," the same idiot speaks up, but doesn't answer my question. "I bet I could do something similar… using you and another kind of sword."

"I won't ask again," I intone, flicking my fan open for the sixth group. One of the 'men' starts getting impatient, his eyes flicking to the strongest of the group.

I can't say I care about any of them enough to notice anything other than the fact they still have a pulse.

My fan is flicked open for the seventh and final time. The portal is opened, and my sword is stabbed into her. Only this time, I don't flick the blood and gore on that side of the portal. I pull her back through, bloodied and still carrying chunks of skin and hair on a few parts of her.

Once I flick my fan closed, I stow her into my hip pouch with the seals, and wield my second sword. My first, the one still bathed in blood, is flicked this way and that to get the nastiness of those… _things_ off her. I see her blade segments and the vertebrae connecting them writhing around like an angry snake.

I sense nothing but curiosity from them. They're wondering at the blood, at the disappearing sword trick. Let alone how a 'little girl' can wield a snake sword. One of them notices the second sword, wondering if it's also a snake sword.

Not one of them seems to notice I just killed their entire 'army'.

"Hey, boss…" a boy, maybe in his mid-teens, is starting to get nervous. His eyes keep darting between me and Tobi for some reason.

"What is it?" the strongest demands, annoyed. I somehow get the impression they see us as little more than entertainment until the 'real show' starts.

"The plan… it wasn't changed, right?" the boy asks, his eyes never leaving mine. Hmm, so they do have a sensor with them. The 'man' groans, annoyed and already losing his patience.

"Of all the… no, guppy, the plan hasn't changed. Anything else you need to know? Like the colour of the sky?"

"He'd like to know why you're the only team he can sense," I explain, not bothering to ask anything again. They won't answer. And I don't care. I'm just waiting for the signal. "And considering you have no idea who I am, what I'm capable of, and know that my blade just popped out of nowhere with blood? I'd say the _guppy_ has good reason to be nervous."

With no reason not to, I activate my Mangekyou, and I pull father, Butsuma, and uncle Ashina to our location. Then change is immediate. Not only do they recognize that I'm an Uchiha –gag me– but they MOST CERTAINLY know the three I just conjured up.

"That's a nice little trick. Tell me, what other genjutsus can you cast?" the leader asks. I snort, not bothering to get into his little pissing contest.

"Father, uncle, Butsuma. I'm giving you ten minutes to handle this on your own, or I step in," I say. As one, myself and my whole group fades into the background and we retreat into the stronghold, just to be sure.

 **8-8**

* * *

Sure, I 'said' ten minutes. But really, the second the first jutsu is fired off, I start fucking with the enemy. I make a portal right behind anyone standing still for longer than half a second –usually meaning handsigns, and therefore jutsu– and stab them with my sword.

It's barely ten minutes in total before I sense the last of them fall. Most of the Sengo clansmen seem jittery, especially the non-combatants. But once the three clan heads make their way to us, covered in blood, they… well, they seem even more uncomfortable.

The shinobi among them, however, relax completely. "To think, that the Senju, Uzumaki, and Uchiha clans would come to our aid, before we even realise we are in need of it," the Sengo clan head announces. I shrug, knowing this has nothing to do with me. The fighting's done, so it's time for the clean-up.

"Truly, old friend, it is Ai here that deserves your thanks. Her people have been monitoring the strongholds, and…" Butsuma trails off, his eyes finding their way to me. "Truthfully, I suspect she executed the majority of the shinobi herself."

"You ignore the one that got away," I argue, but I can still sense him. "The one they called 'Kisame'." I turn to Tobi, wondering why he's nervous once again. "You've had dealings with him?"

He nods, seemingly nervous. "He's… _that one_ ," he says, giving me a meaningful look. I think I know who he means… one of the Akatsuki that attacked us… probably the one that killed him.

I take out my fan, focusing on his rapidly fading signature. I make a single portal, just large enough for one of my blades. I stab my sword through it, but I feel no resistance.

"Madara, take your little bitch and go get him," I order, glaring daggers at Izuna so they'll know who I mean. "If I end up killing him before you do, I'm leaving both of your asses here."

"Now, little sister, I d-"

"Did I stutter?" I challenge, closing that portal and making a new one to continue my little game of pin the sword on the asshole.

"Love, you n"

"Shut it, Tobi!" I bellow, getting more and more frustrated that I miss Kisame again and again and again. And the fact that Izuna and Madara are just staring at me, isn't helping at all. "You know what? No one wants to help? Fine."

I activate my Mangekyou again, and I let myself get sucked into the void in my left eye, taking me to Kisame.

"AI!"

 **8-8**

* * *

I phase into existence no more than ten metres ahead of the blue-skinned corpse with a pulse. "Are you the one?" I demand, glaring at him with my still active Mangekyou.

"… Senju Ai… I should have known others would be here," he says, obviously recognizing me. "But judging from the eyes? I'm guessing you were born into the Uchiha clan?"

"A boy. Thirteen. Dark-skinned, white hair. Golden eyes. He would have arrived that day just as you and your shit-for-brains started the assault," I explain, glaring harder and harder at him. "Are you the one?"

"Heh, Senju Jei. Your husband?" he says, grinning cruelly. "Yeah, I captured him. Why? You gonna do something about it?"

"So you're the one tipping Orochimaru off as well," I don't ask. I don't need to. "Or… wait… that's right… your clan was part of the force attacking Hidden Whirlpool. So sad about them."

The grin dies. Anger swims in his eyes, in his chakra. In his very soul. Good.

"What's the matter, guppy? You can dish out slaughter, but you can't take it?" I taunt, trying to rile him up even more. "Tell me, how many family members did you lose that day? How many did you lose _to_ day?"

"Che," he noises, his cool lost and long forgotten.

"How typical that you'd be the first to get here, Izuna," I snipe, glaring at him. "Come to save your blushing bride?"

"Ai, there's more going on here than you know," Izuna tries. "Please, little si-"

He has to duck under the sword tip now occupying the space his brain was a moment ago. "You care to try that one again?" I dare him.

"Ai, listen to me, you don-"

Again he has to dodge my attack, only this time I'm adding my second snake sword into the mix as well. "Listen to me! Kisame isn't"

"Uchiha Ai! What the hell is the meaning of this?!" father demands hotly.

"Stay out of this!" I bark right back at him, glaring daggers into Izuna and Kisame. The pair that hunted me. The pair that took EVERYTHING from me. "Why don't you tell him, Izuna? Tell your father why I truly hate you so. Tell him why Madara claims to have broken both your arms when he found out."

"Ai, you need to c-"

There's a five metre gash in the earth where Izuna stood. Then another where Kisame stood. All the while, the… hatred roils within me. Seeing my babies, feeling my babies… never even truly knowing what my husband went through.

"Daughter, please… talk to me. Explain this to me. I swear to you, I will handle this matter," father tries. Kisame, on the other hand, tries to body flicker out of the clearing to safety. I reach out, tugging him right back with my Space-Time jutsu, and place a seal on him to prevent him from moulding chakra, then another to prevent him from sending bioelectrical signals any lower than his neck. He falls face first into the grass.

Kisame starts to laugh. Oh? Fine.

With a single slash, I tear into him – cleave him in half, vertically. Only to find a gash in the earth, and Izuna holding the… **thing** some five metres away.

"You want to handle this, father? How do you intend to do that? The trauma I bear can never be proven. Isn't that the beauty of Tsukuyomi?" I sneer, glaring at Madara's little bitch.

"What are… how you unlocked your Sharingan?" he guesses. I scoff, shaking my head no. "Girl, explain this! You make no sense!"

"What he showed me. An entire lifetime. Falling in love with a boy, us training together, him stealing my heart a little at a time," I say, tearing another hole into the ground because Izuna is too fucking fast, even with that deadweight! "Raising a family, having five kids together. And getting pregnant one last time, with twins."

Tobi shows up with Hashirama, uncle Ashina, and Butsuma. Tobirama's quick to decide I need to calm down, but I don't let him get close to me. Every step he takes towards me, I take away from him.

I don't want to calm the fuck down! I want those fucking corpses in the ground! In pieces!

Then father decides to show he's still far stronger, faster, and more battle-ready than I am. Fucking asshole. He gets right into my way, grabs both of my wrists and flicks them in just such a way that my swords go flying out of my grip.

"And you know what he did then? He made me watch," I continue, tears streaming down my face. "Watch helplessly as all five of my children were beheaded. Listen as those heart-wrenching gurgles filled the air. Listen as I hear them calling each other's name. And when all five of them are dead? He goes for the last two, growing in my womb. He kicks my swollen belly so hard that I fly back into a wall."

"And the husband? Tobirama, of course. With no restrictions, I try to locate him. And I do. Only to find THIS ONE," I turn and spit at Kisame, but Izuna moves out of the way again – just in case it's a jutsu, I suppose. "He's the one that killed my husband. So tell me, father. How do you handle this? A dream, something that should have no weight in this plane. And yet, it haunts my every waking moment. How do you solve that?"

Father gazes at me, his eyes and face blank. "How else do you think I could so easily unlock my Mangekyou? How I so easily, so completely, fell in love with Tobirama? I've already spent a lifetime, sleeping in his bed every night, in his arms," the tears just won't stop. "Why else would my hate for your son be so absolute? Hate the clan he hails from. Hate everything he stands for… hate the power that trauma grants me… and for what, father? For what?! So I can bring glory to your accursed clan? So I can find myself wondering at every turn if Tobirama will ever see me the way I see him? Wonder how I can find myself craving to mother children that will never truly be mine?"

His arms… Tobirama's… I feel them wrap around me, feel his warmth engulfing me. With the last of my strength sapped from me, all I have left is tears.

"Don't you ever dare question how I feel about you, love," Tobi murmurs, holding me a little tighter. Father's grip on my wrists loosen, so I jerk my hands away from him and-

"It's alright. I'm here," Tobi spins me around, wrapping me tightly in his arms. "Rika? Grab her blades for her? We need to get her out of here."

 **8-8**

* * *

"Look, I don't care. No one enters that room without my say-so," I hear them arguing on the other side of my bedroom door. Rika sent Tobi and me straight to the farm, with our people. Tobi them took me straight to my room, and only Raiza, Tanyu, Touka, Kawarama, Itama, and mom have been allowed anywhere near me.

The kids all decided to dogpile me on the bed, the girls all snuggling with me, holding me… letting me cry every last tear bubbling within me.

"No, your being her father is not reason enough," Tobirama grinds out.

"Boy, you listen to me, I-"

"If you truly care, Lord Tajima, you'd be out there dealing with the person that inflicted the trauma. Not here trying to worsen Ai's already delicate situation," Tobi really isn't having it, and I'm glad. I don't want to deal with those… _sigh_.

"It's alright, momma. You know daddy's not letting anyone near you until you're ready," Yu soothes, gently combing her nails over my scalp. I try to smile, to let her know how much her words mean to me – how much them being here for me means to me. Seeing a worried but understanding little smile on her face tells me she gets it. "Daddy, momma needs you!"

"I won't warn you again, Tajima!" Tobi shouts, losing all patience with the man before entering my room, and closing the door in father's face. His eyes find mine, and I see the worry there. I feel his worry.

He makes his way to me, the kids already making space for him next to me. The second he lays himself beside me, I entangle myself into him. Half a heartbeat later, I'm once again engulf in the warmth of my babies.

"It's alright, love. I've got you," Tobi murmurs, kissing my brow gently. "It's alright… and once you've rested… we're going to start making sure everything stays alright."

 _ **8-8**_

 _ **End Chapter 14**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: There's no way to say this without coming over as a heartless bitch. Sorry. For those who've read my announcement on my profile page, know that I'm going to quit FanFiction. No, I'm not going to discuss the reasons, and no I'm not going to give dates or times. Just know that there may or may not be a few new updates between now and 'the event'.**_

 _ **Given I've already made the announcement, I'm not going to make 'update announcements'. When I stop updating, I stop updating.**_

 _ **To all faithful readers, thank you. To all faithful reviewers, thank you. And to Seto (who really shouldn't look too much into this being posted), thank you.**_


	16. Out with the old…

_**Water Goddess**_

 _ **"Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

 _ **Arc 1 – Spring – Chapter 15 – Out with the old…**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

I stand before them, unashamed. My gaze flits from one pair of blue eyes to the next, unafraid. Wearing dark blue armours bearing the Senju clan crest as if I was born into the clan. I see their surprise, I just don't care.

"Usagi clansmen! For those of you who do not know, I am Ai. Born of the Uchiha clan, to be wed into the Senju. Granted permission to sign your contract by Senju Butsuma himself!" I explain in no uncertain terms. "For those who do not know. This man here is Senju Tobirama, my future husband. You would no doubt smell both Leopard and Slug on him. And of course, Touka you would also be familiar with."

I continue pacing. I sense a few of them mutely bitching about an Uchiha summoning them. I don't care. I only have need for my teams. I want my backup back.

"I have summoned you here today, because I am in need of four teams of four usagi clansmen. Should any here be unwilling to call themselves my personal summons, do not feel required to stay. It will not reflect on your loyalty to the Senju, and it certainly would not do either of us any favours to train under me against your will."

"What would Lady Ai be training her teams in?" Inejiro asks – luckily he really is named that, so I don't have to worry about silly things.

"One team will be primarily for defence. Another for tracking and scouting. The third will be my medic team. The final team will be all-round, and will have hell keeping up with my insane training." I stop pacing, turning to those assembled. A hundred in total, including the Four Elders.

"T… team… Alpha?" Akiko asks, hope blossoming in her eyes.

I nod. "Yes. Team Alpha would be those would I would summon most often. Team Delta, the healers, as well, given I am a medic. However, I would need to ensure all four teams are trained without fail," I explain, suspecting she really does remember. "So, those who feel they have what it takes. Step forward. Take a chance."

Akiko steps forward, walking to me with her head held high. She gives me a quick hug, purring lightly to show she's perfectly happy to accept the insanity that is my life once again.

Inejiro, too, steps forwards. Without missing a beat, I take out a snake sword I had crafted for him. He bows to me before accepting the blade – his way of apologizing for the earlier scene.

Without missing a beat, Shiori comes to me. Her eyes are awash with curiosity, but there's a sense of familiarity in her stride all the same. I smile, remembering how she was originally to try out for my Defence Team, but was the only one to not get hit in the initial test.

Yumi is the next to follow – my 'go to' medic. Her eyes find mine, her little smile telling me she would gladly follow me again.

There's almost a minute where no one moves. I nod, understanding what that means.

"Very well, th-"

"Lady Ai!" a timid little voice cries out. I turn to the speaker, finding Yuka. Her body language screams of a shy little girl, but there's a longing in her eyes. I beckon to her, inviting her to come join us.

Jerky little steps, and I can see that she's at war with herself. She works her way to the front of the line-up, but stops just shy of stepping over the border.

"I will not think less of you either way, Yuka," I soothe, smiling warmly. She shakes her head, no, before stepping out of her comfort zone.

"Lady Ai wouldn't. Yuka would," she murmurs, coming to me and hugging me. I wrap my arms around her, a warmth swimming in my chest like never before.

Five. It's not the sixteen I hoped for, or the thousand I was used to. But you know what? Fuck 'em. These five will be all I need.

"If there are none other?" I ask for confirmation. No one steps forward, not even the other eleven of my original four teams – and yes, I recognize them just the same.

Even as their chakra cries out how guilty they feel for it, no one moves. "I thank you, Usagi clansmen, for your time and patience with me. Please, return to your burrow at your leisure. I have to tend to those that accept me as I am."

With that, I turn my back to them, turn to face those who would follow me to the ends of the earth if I need them to. Those that I know I can count on should the world turn its back on me.

"Very well. You five, please come with me. There is much to do," I say, grateful to have them with me, even now. I grab Yuka and Akiko by the elbow, gently tugging them close to me so I can feel their warmth, and I lead the way.

"Lady Ai?" I hear one of the elders calling to me. I stop, but I do not turn. "Why are you familiar to me?"

"How should I know, Hotaka-sama," I intone, uncaring. I know he knows. I know they all know. I saw the recognition in their eyes, I saw the horror of their last moments before the explosion claimed their previous lives. "Perhaps a recurring dream. One that lingers long after your slumbering ends. What does it matter?"

"You are her… aren't you. Senju Ai," he isn't asking, and yet he is no longer correct in his statement.

"I might have been, once," I murmur, unsure if I'm talking to him or to myself. "I am Uchiha Ai now. And that will only change on my wedding day."

"I don't believe you. You are her," he insists. "How else would you know names you have not been told?"

I sigh, wondering why he's so insistent. "Does it matter? What I was in a previous life is no longer something I can care about," I inform him – trying my damnedest to convince myself as well. "The only way left, is forward. So I would ask that you either walk with me, or part ways here."

 _ **8-8**_

 _ **End Chapter 15**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey, guess what? I'm not dead? Am I making a comeback? Well, yes and no.**_

 _ **I am still very much focused on writing Janus (original fiction I plan on publishing), but I... cannot leave this unfinished. So, here I am. I'm going to be dedicating one day a week to writing for Fanfiction again for the coming period. Where that lands me, that's where I'll be.**_


	17. Arc 2 - The Coming Tides

_**Water Goddess**_

 _ **"Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

 ** _Arc 2 – Summer – Chapter 16 – The Coming Tides_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I sit, gazing at the table before me with unfocused eyes. Words flutter past my ears, though they dare not seep into the bubble in which I hide. I should be focusing, I should be teaching, I should…

It matters not. All that matters is that things are not as they were. Not as they should be. Not as I would have wanted. I find myself, not for the first time, wondering why I cannot let go of the past.

I should enjoy the moment. I should allow my eyes to wander—take in the art lining the walls, the springy tatami mats that cover the floor in every direction, the low tables populated by every clan head in our coalition. I should try to smile at the men that have come to depend on me for their and their clans' safety.

Failing that, I should be able to enjoy Tobirama sitting beside me, his hand ever on the small of my back, his eyes lingering on, his warmth radiating through my clothes and into my very soul. We are literally in a world of our own, in a pocket dimension nestled away from the insanity of the world.

"L-lady Ai?" Two words filter into me, spoken soft as the morning sun. My eyes turn towards the sound, but all I see is white and blue. I know Akiko worries for me, as she has every day since she decided to follow me again. I hear as much in the slight quiver, in the way tears likely gather in the corners of her eyes.

"How long has it been?" I murmur, shaking myself out of my stupor. Again, my eyes pour over the maps before me. The Senju and Uchiha strongholds under my protection dot the elemental nations—a network so vast no enemy should dare try finding them all.

So why did they?

Each stronghold that we've sensed foreign chakra has a blue dot. Each stronghold where we've spotted scouts has a red dot. Each I've had to defend has a black dot. So why do none lack a dot? Not in any country, not in any region, not with any ghost of a chance.

What's more, there's a set pattern. They are systematic.

First a probe, a pair of shinobi. They locate the stronghold, but do not venture close. They believe themselves undetected in this way. Then an advance scouting team, two groups of four. They work in pairs, coming in from all angles and stick to the shadows. They mean to test our defences, to ferret out if there are sensors. Last, the invading force. Never less than a hundred, never weaker than Konoha's standards for a chuunin, and always led by an elite jounin.

They are too similar for this to be mere coincidence—too thought out to be chance. We successfully defend each time, but there is more to this than that.

Think, Ai! This is Orochimaru. He has the same future knowledge you do, he has the same fascination with history and developing new techniques. What is his goal, his endgame? What does he hope to achieve? Why…?

"Madara," I drone, my gaze focusing on his. "All of the Uchiha clan are here, correct?"

"Yes, little sister. Father and Izuna agree with our stance, that Orochimaru craves the Sharingan," Madara gives voice to everything I'd hoped he'd deny. My head starts throbbing instantly—why does no one ever think to run these things by me? "We've offered the same warning to the Hyuuga, and every clan with a bloodline and/or family secret techniques."

That isn't what worries me, brother.

"He knows." It's the only explanation. It's the only piece that fits in the empty slots of this puzzle. "He tests us, our defences, and our resolve. He knows we have someone with Space-Time techniques. And he knows every hidey-hole we have."

He thinks this a game of chess, thinks to test every piece on the board he previously could not predict. Only, now that he's scouted each and every location… what would I do…?

"He's going to attack multiple strongholds at once. He needs to know if there's more than one Space-Time user," I drone, wondering which targets he'll select. A thrum of discontented murmurs fills the room, though I cannot say I care for it.

I look to the one person in this room that might help me—help us—stave off the next round of insanity. His beady, charcoal eyes study me, laconic as they ever were. Yet there's a sharpness to his gaze that tells me he's dedicated to safeguarding all he holds dear.

"Lord Nara, pay careful attention. I will point out what I know of the pattern. You need to tell me what you can gleam of it." Not missing a beat, he nods. "They have scouted our strongholds by country, starting on the south-eastern corner of the map and going west. They complete a circuit before starting back at the eastern side, one rung higher than the last. Each probe, each scouting party, and each invading force has been equal in number and strength, though their faces and chakra signatures have all been different. We've lost not a single battle, and yet they do not cease."

I round off my analysis, my eyes never having left his. He nods, walking over to me, shooing father and Lord Butsuma with an uncaring wave. I turn the maps to him without being asked, explaining what the dots mean marking each stronghold.

"Attacking strongholds simultaneously makes sense," he mutters, leering at the map unblinking. "Did he get any intel on who is where?"

"No, not one of them got close enough to discover anything revealing. Hashi expanded the sensor grid, so we take them out before they get within five kilometres," I murmur, wondering about that myself. "If they had any sensors, they might recognize the clans at a distance."

The room grows quiet. Eerily so. They await our fate. Is there hope? Are we doomed?

"There are quite a few possibilities," Lord Nara drawls, his eyes lingering on the Senju and Uchiha compounds. The only two with no blue or black dot—the only two multiple red dots. "The first attack was the Uzumaki village. And the only two repeat targets are the Senju and Uchiha. This isn't a coincidence."

I nod, agreeing. "It's dangerous to assume anything, but it's a safe bet that he's concluded that the biggest threats are your three clans. Let's say they know whose clan is where, who do they find are missing?"

"…" I work my mouth, trying to answer him, trying to tell him that it's the exact three Orochimaru seeks. I can't. My tongue won't work, my vocal chords produce no sound. Words have abandoned me.

"The question isn't which clans they will attack. They will systematically attack each and every one in increasing frequency until they overwhelm this unknown factor." Though I expected the words, they sting no less. "Given we are no further in uncovering their strongholds than we were four years ago, I believe we're in a stalemate."

"No," I disagree, shaking my head, "we simply haven't sent the right team."

"What are you suggesting, daughter?" father asks, his eyes lined with worry. I feel every pair of eyes centred on me—they all wait with bated breath. They know, just as I do, that father is as emotional as a rock. That he's all choked up…?

"I don't believe Orochimaru is done with testing us." I shake my head, wondering how much of the puzzle is still missing. "Inejiro, warn the Elders. Tell them at least the snakes will start testing your borders. Do not engage without me, understood?" Instead of answering, the Rabbit bows, his eyes shining with gratitude that I care for his clan so, and he disappears in a poof of smoke.

I barely glance at Hashi, Tobi, Madara, Daichi and Raiza—they nod, already heading to the stairs without a word to offer their summons the same warning.

"Lords, should your clan have a summoning contract, you will offer them the same warning. If you do not, their blood will be on your hands." With that I stand, turning my back to them. I don't want to see their reaction—I already sense too many tells in their chakra. "And it's time you start considering alternative options. Should they attack every stronghold, I cannot defend everyone. It might be wise to build one village where we all call home."

Hashi and Tobi freeze. They turn to me, questions in their eyes. Instead of getting into that—they know exactly what my angle is—I ease up to Tobi's side, slipping my hand into his and intertwining our fingers. He offers a gentle squeezes, his red eyes smiling at me.

"Hashi. If you, Madara, and the Uzumaki trio could come up with something? I'm sure you could have at least rudimentary plans for a new home before the meetings convene for the day," I drone, making sure my Tobi isn't included in any of that. I don't want him to be caught up in that madness. I want him and our babies to myself—no matter how conceited and egotistical that is.

"One moment, niece," uncle Ashina calls to me. Tobi and I stop at the same time—suddenly surrounded by Raiza, Tanyu, Kawa, Ita, Touka, and four Rabbits. "You said something about new teams. What do you mean?"

"I have two goals before I marry," I drone, getting another squeeze from Tobi. He and I both look forward to our wedding day—though mostly to the honeymoon and growing old together. "One is supporting my husband-to-be in this supposed war. The other is supporting my brother and brother-in-law in their dream to start a village where we all call home." Madara and Hashi smile at me, nodding.

"Don't worry, little sister," Hashi begins. I can already tell he's going to say something stupid. "We'll keep you out of our planning." Hmm, maybe not as stupid as I feared.

"Agreed," Madara nods, continuing towards the stairs. "And if the Elemental Nations are smart, they'd do the same."

Nervous chuckles erupt from the collection of clan heads, their awe and respect tingeing their chakras. They've seen me in battle, after all.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Up in our room, after the summons have been warned, I find myself gazing at my soon to be husband. Around us are our babies, and my most loyal warriors—my Hatsuhana, Savana's gang, the UchihaI've trained, the Uzumaki main family and their guards, and Senju main family and their guards. Shinobi we've been training for years now.

People we know are as faithful to us as we are to them.

We are not the kind of people you want upset with you. We are not the kind of people you want hunting you.

So, Lord Orochimaru. Let's see if you've trained your pets as thoroughly as I've trained my children, my brothers and sisters in arms.

"Love?" Tobi calls to me, his arms wrapped around me protectively. "Father's made an appointment with Seimei of the Artisan village. He wishes to offer my bride-to-be a gift worthy of her."

My arms wrap around his shoulders as I drink him in. He's only grown more protective of me in recent years. Even now, he's taller than me. Even now, his eyes smile just for me.

"I don't need gifts," I murmur, studying his lips to tell him what I truly want. The corners of his mouth curl upwards into a cocky, lopsided grin. He leans forwards, tilting his head down slightly, coming closer…

Tantalizingly close, but not giving me what I need.

I gaze into his big, red eyes.

I see all I will ever need looking right at me.

The father of my children. My partner, both martial and marital. A man that dares stand beside me. A man that's earned the respect of my shinobi… that's earned my respect a thousand times over.

I lean in the last of the way, my lips claiming his—as I claim him.

Just as he lays claim to my heart.

I feel his hands on my back, his fingertips gently scraping over the fabric of my kimono. The way he holds me tells me more than every word he's ever uttered—both in this life and the last.

Still he pulls back. I tug him, nibbling on his lower lip to tell him, to show him, that I'm not giving up his kisses so easily.

His fingers comb through my hair, gently pulling. Always gently, yet always teasing.

I moan.

Gods, this man will grow into one of the greatest shinobi the Elemental Nations will ever see. And he accepts that he's mine.

"Jeez, you two. Get a room!" Raiza complains. I don't care. She'll tone down once we've found someone worthy of her heart.

"Hnn," Madara intones. I can tell without looking that's he's fighting to not roll his eyes. "And they wonder why we won't leave them alone until they're married."

"Or why we don't want them married until they're sixteen," Rika chimes in.

I ignore them all, moaning again as Tobi's hands find their way to my bum and gives a quick squeeze.

I promise, love… just as soon as we disembowel Orochimaru… There will be nothing left standing in our way.

We'll marry, we'll fuck from dawn 'till dusk… 'till our bodies give out and fall asleep, you still inside me.

And we'll get up the next morning and do it again.

And again.

And again.

"Yo, Tobi. You _do_ realise your kids are watching, right?" Let them watch. They should learn that husband and wife should be loving, after all. Or, rather, that spouses should be loving.

"Anyway, we need to start making plans…" Yes, yes. Good, good. Just shut up a minute. I'm enjoying this.

 _ **8-8**_

 _ **End Chapter 16**_

 _ **8-8**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: My writing style is changing quite a bit. I know I still suck at some aspects, but I hope the difference isn't too jarring to those who are used to my writing.** _

_**Is the change for the better? For the worse? Let me know.**_


	18. Arc 2 - Intervention

_**Water Goddess**_

 _ **"Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business.**_

 ** _Arc 2 – Summer – Chapter 17 – Intervention  
_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Please. No, please no," Touka begs and pleads, her arms wrapped around my middle from behind. Her grip on me is almost painful. No matter how gentle she tries to be with me, her emotional turmoil makes it impossible for her to do anything but hold onto the last vestige of her sanity, tucked away in my safety. "Take me with you. I'll keep you safe, I swear. Just… just don't leave me here." I don't know what I was expecting. We informed our group, our shinobi army, that Tobi, Hashi, Madara, Mito, Miho, and I would be going out for a few days—we have that meeting to attend in Artisan Village after all.

None of my children are taking the news well. Tanyu is in tears, clutching Raiza's kimono top like her life depends on it. Kawarama keeps begging with his eyes for us not to go—for me not to go. Itama has his eyes screwed shut, flatly refusing to watch me go. And Raiza? My eldest, my strongest, my brave little soldier I can count on when the world's turned to shit.

Raiza holds Tanyu, but her eyes won't leave mine. Her gaze is filled with begging for something more than she's getting.

I understand how they feel. They've had me almost entirely to themselves for four years, missing me only when I had an incursion to slaughter—though frankly, I'd had to sneak away each time, and I'd left a shadow clone to not worry them. Now there will be no shadow clone, they know I'm going to be gone, and they are _mildly upset_ by the notion.

So even though father is here, even though Lord Butsuma and uncle Ashina are here, even though Lady Suika and mom are here, my babies don't care—they need to be with me to keep that doubting little voice in their head silent.

"My heart _wants_ to take all of you with me," I murmur, hating that I have drain all emotion from my tone to not make this worse for them, "but my heart **needs** to know your safe."

"Then taking me with you is the better option. You'll never let anything happen to me," Touka argues, obviously unwilling to let this go. Logically, I know I should tell her that we're going to be setting a trap for the Hagoromo, that it isn't safe for any of them and that this is the reason why they shouldn't come. Emotionally, I know that's only going to hurt her even more.

"I need you here, Touka. Our people need you here," I try, hoping to get her to re-engage her tactical mind. She knows that no matter how strong the three clans are, they need strong leadership to keep them strong.

It's hard enough keeping my demons at bay. It's hard enough keeping the memories at bay—memories of watching my babies die, of being unable to save them when they needed me most, of feeling everything good inside me being shredded into nothingness.

Seeing my babies struggling with that… feeling the conflict playing out in their chakra… sensing the same turmoil that torments my every waking played out across the canvas of their minds…

"M-momma… p-please… **please**. D-don't leave me." The first tear spills down my neck, burning my skin as it goes.

I turn to Tobi, wordlessly begging him for help. His eyes smile, warm and soothing, but his lips don't smile along. He comes to me, wrapping his powerful arms around my and Touka in one fell swoop.

"You forget, love," he murmurs, letting me hide away in the nape of his neck and breathe him in. "They need you as much as you need them. Your need to keep them safe is no different from their need to keep you safe."

I **can't** lose them again, Tobi! Don't you understand that?!

"Momma, please," Touka continues begging me. "I… I can't… I can't lose you. D-don't you understand that?"

I sigh, unable to argue against Tobi's claim any longer. "Look. It's not that I don't understand. I do. That doesn't change the fact that **you** are staying **here**."

"Then you're not going either!" Touka bellows, holding on to me even tighter now. There's a stream, a river flowing cascading down my skin, searing hot with the raw emotion of my precious, precious baby. "I know what you're doing! You're using yourself as bait! You're going to teleport into the Uchiha compound to let them track you!"

I should have known Touka would have figured that out—she's always been the plotter of my babies. Add to that that, like me, Touka saw her siblings die before her eyes? She saw what I saw, and it must have broken her like it broke me.

There's no winning. I will not let them get anywhere near our enemies. And they feel the same about me. Someone is going to hurt, someone is going to be distressed and depressed.

"Ai?" Tobi murmurs, his fingers combing through my hair to set me at ease. "I want them to come with us."

"And I want to turn Izuna inside out and barbeque him," I mutter, unimpressed with his stance. "I even learned a few fire techniques just for the occasion."

He pushes me back, his eyes twinkling with joy. An odd emotion to feel what I'm talking about slaughter, but it's better than the usual 'let it go' I usually get.

"Do you trust me?" he asks, smiling that little, cocky, lopsided-grin-type smile of his. The twinkling almost becomes a soft glow—all the proof I need that he already knows the answer. And yet, he leans in, his nose only just not touching mine.

His breath is warm on my skin. His hands grab my hips, pulling me into him.

Damn it, Tobi! This… this isn't the time for this!

"Do," he leans in a fraction closer, "you," I feel his warmth on my lips and cheeks, even without him touching me, "trust," his eyes close, "me?"

My chest heaves with every breath, my humble bust raking against his chest each time. How do you keep doing this to me? How do you know to play my body like this? Even after all these years, you haven't forgotten a single means to drown my reasoning in a whirlwind of desire.

"Tell me what your plan is," I demand, hating how tempted I am to give in without asking a damn thing.

He shakes his head; his movements so minute it almost seems live a shiver. "Not until you answer the question."

He waits, and waits… and waits. He knows I'm fighting not to claim his lips. He knows I trust him.

"Yes," I murmur, giving him a peck on the lips, "I trust you."

His eyes flutter open, his disappointment as obvious as the desire for a proper kiss.

I raise an eyebrow, mutely asking if he understands the situation we're in. "What are you planning?"

He leans in for another kiss, but I turn from him. Unsatisfied with the turn of events, but clearly undeterred, he trails feather light kisses down my cheek, to my earlobe. "Tobi, be serious will you."

Instead of answering, he trails down to my neck, lightly nibbling on my now searing how flesh.

"T-Tobi," I murmur. My body betrays me. I feel my head leaning out of the way to give him better access. I feel my need for him saturating my chakra, spilling over into his chakra as well. I feel my body heating up, _there_ especially—and slightly dampening, so I don't have to wonder what my body wants him to do to me.

"I," his nose trails over the naked flesh of my neck, "need," another kiss, another little reason to get lost in his warmth and forget the world exists, "you," another kiss, punctuated by a whimpered moan leaping up from my throat, "to," this time he pauses to nibble on my neck, "trust me."

"I-I… I n-need to know…" I try, fighting not to give in to him. No matter how my body aches for him, no matter how every inch of me wants nothing more than for these people to disappear so he can put me to bed. I will not blindly trust anyone—not even him—to keep my babies safe without telling me what the plan is.

"I know you do," he murmurs, pulling back. I wrap my arms tighter around him, pulling him back to me as a pitiful whimper announces just how I feel about him daring to do so in the first place. "For this one time, Ai. I need you to trust that I am being more paranoid than even you. And I need you to trust me."

"T-Tobi…" Please don't do this to me. I can't not know, I can't not be able to predict, I can't lose what little control I've gained. Please. Please! Don't do this to me.

"Please, Ai. Just this once?"

"You…" Damn it! You know me, andwhat I've been through! "W-why are y-you…?" I feel every demon sleeping in my head rouse at the same time. I feel every reason to hate being around people I don't trust implicitly thrumming like war drums being beat to death.

"I love them as deeply as you. I need them to be okay as strongly as you. And I am going to do everything in my power to keep all of you alive and happy." Then why are you doing this? The world isn't safe. It's dark and cruel and it will do all it can to hurt my babies! "I'm asking you to trust me, because you haven't let them see natural daylight in almost five years."

I jerk back as if struck, my eyes wide with shock.

"Is that what you…?" Is that what you think, Tobi? That I hold my children captive? That I'm the bad guy here? That I'm the reason behind a war I wanted nothing to do with from the start?

"I need you to trust me, love, because trusting anyone else is too much for you." Tears stream down my face, blurring my vision to the point I don't recognize the man that has put me back together time and again, regardless of the bullshit I've been through.

"T-Tobi… d-don't… don't do this," I beg. My hands cover my face, trying to preserve what little dignity this situation left within me. Fucking hell, Tobi! You strapped my ass into a fucking roller-coaster!

"I have to, love. Because if you don't accept that you need help? If you don't accept that this has all become too much for you? How long before you are the next Orochimaru?"

I feel my chest burning, though my eyes burn far worse. My body is wracked with drawn out sobs, my hands—the only barrier between Tobi and the brokenness within me—are bathed in the tears once carefully dammed away.

"I love you, Ai. Even the broken bits you hate about yourself," he murmurs, holding me closer to him than ever before. Even when my strength abandons me, he and Touka fall to their knees with me. That's all my babies can take—they all come to me, wrapping me from all sides in their warmth, in their love.

"We need you, love. We need you to stop running from the nightmares, from the scars Izuna gave you," Tobi pleads. "Please. Let us help you, love. Let us see the free spirit I fell in love with all those years ago."

"Please, momma," Tanyu begs, opening the floodgates for all my babies to make the same plea.

"Y-you don't kno-ow what you're a-asking," I try to get them to see reason one more time. I know I need help, I know I'm broken almost beyond repair. But I also know that the only people I've ever trusted enough to fix me are Tobi and… and momma…

Senju Tsunade. The brash, loud, and vivacious blonde that trampled over my defences one at a time. The only woman in existence that made me _want_ to act my age, to be a cute and cuddly little girl.

Only… she isn't here.

She's gone.

So this broken shell of a kunoichi is all I have to offer, Tobi. I…

I'm sorry.

That's just the way it is.

"I **do** know what I'm asking, Ai," Tobi claims. I have my doubts. "That's why I need you to come with me. With the kids. Someone's going to meet us there. Someone you've been dying to meet."

 ** _8-8  
_**

 ** _End Chapter 17_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry about how irregular my updating has been lately. I've been so busy with everything lately. Anyway! The point is, starting next chapter, I should be offering up my usual length (5-10K words)._**

 ** _In addition to this, I have some interesting news. The Janus Smile should be ready for beta readers soon(ish). I know I've been going on about this thing since forever, but... meh. Once I've smoothed out draft 5, I plan on starting to recruit betas to help me test each chapter to see if everything is as awesome as it possibly can be._**


	19. Arc 2 - Open to Interpretation

**_Water Goddess_**

 ** _"Senju Ai is now but a memory. A memory locked away in the mind of Uchiha Ai, youngest sister of Uchiha Madara… What could possibly go wrong?" Continuation of: Broken. WARNINGS: Strong OC, OC-centric, Dark, Gore. Rated M for: Adult situations (limes), language and shinobi business._**

 ** _Arc 2 – Summer – Chapter 18 – Open to Interpretation_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

No matter how many times I close my eyes, the second they open I'm once again faced with a stranger. She's always there, in the mirror, staring back at me. She's always looking at me like I don't belong; that I shouldn't exist. It's why I hate mirrors.

The same nose as Madara and his stupid father. The same eyes as every two-bit shitstain walking around like they own the place. The same chin as her mother—coincidentally the only thing I like. Her waist-length hair is black as coal, and French braided to keep it out of the way. Her kimono is snow white—undyed, to show she prepares for her the day she 'dons another clan's colours', in keeping with her captors' traditions. Her twin blades and the impressive collection of scars and callouses speak of her dedication to the Shinobi Arts. Her muscles tense and bulge as I regard her.

Uchiha Ai. The bane of my fucking existence. I swear, the gods have a sense of humour I am utterly incapable of grasping.

"Momma?" My eyes instinctively shift to take in my babies. Tanyu and Raiza. I smile warmly, trying my best to shake off the sewage swimming around in my head. "Daddy's waiting outside."

"I'll be right out," I say, turning my attention back to the mirror. There's a knock at the door, but it isn't Tobi I sense waiting just outside. It's Suika, my soon-to-be mother-in-law. "Come in."

The door slides open, revealing the silver-haired beauty I can't say I know much about. Her blood red eyes take me in, studying me. She enters, sliding the door shut behind her. "You've been avoiding me, daughter," she says, no hint of accusation in her tone. She's merely stating what she sees as a fact.

"Why would you think that?" I ask, my tone polite but distant. I don't believe I've been avoiding anyone—not any more or any less than I usually do.

"We've lived under the same roof for years, and you've never taken the time to speak to me." I shrug, conceding her point.

"I'm sorry. It's not something I do on purpose. I'm… not good with people," I say, laying my handheld mirror back in its case, closing it and stowing it. I won't need it for my earrings anyway.

"Is that so," she says, her tone flat yet somehow not hinting at whether she believes me or not. "You don't seem to mind your daughters, or any of my children."

 _Sigh_. "Some things don't make sense, no matter how many times you explain them," I intone, knowing already she'll say something along the lines of 'try me'.

"Why are you convinced of that?" Same thing.

"Once upon a time," I begin, grabbing my little box with my earrings. I fish out two golden studs, setting them aside to stab them into my ears. "There was a kingdom hidden under a leaf. In that kingdom there was a princess whose heart was both fragile and strong, whose love could only follow suit."

I turn to Suika, inviting her with a wave to sit and join me. "Though everyone loved the princess," I continue as she makes herself comfortable in front of me. Her eyes smile as she regards me this time—perhaps she's seeing that I'm always busy. "There were few she truly trusted. She'd been hurt before, you see. Hurt so many times, her heart shattered so often that it never truly healed."

Taking the first earring, I slip off the back piece and stab the rod into the little hole in my earlobe. "Then one day, she met a woman. Though not her mother, the woman loved the princess like no other. She cooked for her, taught her everything she knew, guarded her. The woman would hold her when the princess was scared, especially when the princess didn't want to admit it."

Stupid back piece! Just fit the damn rod into your stupid hole and let me continue with my other fucking ear!

"In time, the princess learned of something bad. An attack on the kingdom under the leaf. She rushed to warn the woman, fearing she would be hurt. All the woman seemed to care about, though, was keeping the princess safe. So even as the princess begged and cried, all the woman could say was that she needed the princess locked away in an ivory tower, so the woman could deal with the invaders herself."

Finally! Stupid piece of shit. That only took forever, and Tobi's already waiting for me.

"The invaders came, and the woman thwarted them all. She stood on the battlefield, victorious, but that isn't what her heart desired. So she rushed to the ivory tower to fetch her princess. Only, she found the princess unconscious. You see, the princess healed an elderly man, and she needed to rest." The second earring slips and is back-pieced quickly, so I figure I should hurry this along.

There's another knock on the door. It's Madara and Hashi this time. I roll my eyes. "It's rude to bother a lady when she's getting ready," I snipe. One of them starts talking something about something that has nothing to do with anything I care about. "If I have to tell the Uzumaki twins about this, I promise it'll include the pair of you sneaking a peek."

Suddenly there are no chakra signatures outside my door, only the residue of who once stood there. "Amateurs." I shake my head and roll my eyes, wondering when those two will ever learn.

"We'll have to continue our little story another time. It is a long tale," I say, turning back to my little table and pulling a drawer open. I take out the scroll within, stuffing it into my sleeve for safekeeping.

"What was the princess's name?" Suika asks, still sitting down and seeming to refuse that this is over. There's a begging in her eyes—something I had no reason to expect.

"What does it matter?" I ask, closing the drawer and standing up. "It's but a story."

"It matters a great deal. Every story has characters, and those characters have a name. It's the way of the world," she argues, tears welling up in her eyes. Fine, you nutjob. "So what would you name the princess? This princess whose heart is so strong and fragile."

"I call her a corpse. It _is_ how the story ends, after all," I intone. With a motion of my hand, I beckon my daughters to follow, and we leave Suika just where she sits. "Not all stories have a happily ever after."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I open the portal, walking through ahead of our group. The Uchiha compound. The everything looks dilapidated, unkept over the years as they were. I stick my hand back through the portal, beckoning for the others to follow.

Tobi comes through, wrapping his arms around me just because he can. Hashi and Madara come through, each with a redhead for arm candy. Then come my babies. Raiza and Tanyu come out, looking every bit like the sisters they are. Itama, Kawarama, and Touka are quick to follow. Then comes Suika, for some fucking reason.

We're all dressed in our armours, all armed to the teeth. Other than Suika. She's wearing the same battle dress as before, the blue one with furred ruffles.

I cast my senses about me, wondering where the fools are that I know will be following us soon enough. There's nothing I can yet sense, so I give the all-clear, and walk… try to walk ahead. Tobi's being a bit clingy, and he seems intent on not doing much of anything just yet.

 _Sigh_. I close the portal and stow my fan. "Well, Tobirama. We're out here. What did _you_ have in mind?" If he says anything about making love, I'm teleporting the pair of us somewhere far, far away.

"I'm hungry," he says instead. Killjoy. "I say we get something cooking, and we make camp."

Why do I love him again? **–Rika. We're here. No sign of trouble.–** I update her via my seal. She only gives an amused wave of emotion as a response.

"I'll hunt," Madara offers, already body flickering out of the compound and into the wilds around us.

"Ooh! We'll go gather fruits!" Touka jumps up, grabbing her two brothers just to annoy them. Or did she happen to grab them, and they happen to be annoyed with her for volunteering them? Well, at least they aren't fighting.

"I'll go check the soup garden!" Tanyu offers. I narrow my eyes, seeing a pattern here. Turning to Tobi, I glare daggers at him, warning him that he's going to be in deep shit the second I get him away from his mother.

"Good idea, sis!" Raiza enthuses, linking arms with her just before they body flicker together.

Uh huh. So our five babies are now out of my sight, and Tobi's still holding me by my waist to _prevent_ me from stopping them.

"You know what?" What, Hashirama? Did you remember your lines too late and now need to make a hasty exit? "I think I'll give Madara a hand. Ladies?" He offers an elbow to each of the twins, and they loop an arm around it.

"Be good, little sister," Mito says, her eyes smiling.

"Don't kill anyone while we're out," Miho says, her whole face lit up. They disappear not a second later. That leaves Suika, Tobirama, and myself. And I'm still quite literally being held in place.

"Tobi. Explain. Now." My tone comes out icy and dark. I'm in no mood for bullshit, whether I can sense my babies or not.

"It's alright, love. When's the last time we had some time to just unwind?"

"I. Said. Now."

Suika laughs, covering her mouth with her eyes closed. I glare at her, wondering what it is about her that Tobi seems so hellbent on getting us alone.

"It's simple, love," he soothes, holding me a little tighter—just my middle, so I can smack him if he misbehaves. "I want you to get used to being out in the world again. We're strong enough to protect our babies, and we can both sense that they are nearby and that they aren't being targeted. So I figure we can sit down, relax, and get used to being here."

 _Sigh_. "You're an ass. You know that?"

"Did you notice the gentle breeze?"

"I fucking hated being here when I lived here. What the fuck do you think?"

"Did you notice the midday sun?"

"Keep it up. I dare you."

"Did—"

 **WHAP!**

Tobi's pale cheek now has the perfect imprint of my hand. "Senju. Tobirama. Cut that shit out. You know I hate this fucking place. So don't expect me to be all roses and sunshine in a damned bottle for being here."

"Why would you hate being in—"

 **WHAP!**

"That's two." I shove him back to boot, glaring holes into him. "You know what. I think it's time I fucking showed you just how much I _like_ this place."

I grab him by the ear and drag his ass along. Right into the main house, right up to the third floor, and down the hall to our old stomping grounds. The markings for 'Senju Ai' are barely visible anymore, but I can still make it out all the same. Suika runs her finger over the marking, in the same pace and style I wrote it—I don't know why the hell she followed us, though.

Sliding the door open, I shove Tobi ahead. It's all just as we left it. The low table, the tatami mats, the footprints of Raiza and Tanyu in the centre beam when they turned five. "Welcome to my world, Tobirama. This room. This is it. This is where I spent almost every waking minute of my life when I lived here."

Tobi runs his finger over the footprints, his eyes looking around the _somewhat_ spacious room. "The bathroom we used is two doors down, and it's cramped as all fuck—barely big enough for two occupants. But this room. This is where we trained. Where our children played. Where we slept. Where we spent our free time. Every time we left this room, we needed a damn good reason, and it always led to an interview with his high-strungness."

"I'm sorry," Suika murmurs, tears in her eyes. "You were prisoners, almost."

"Yes." I nod, crossing my arms—and checking on my babies to make sure they're still safe. No distress, no chakra usage, nothing but amusement from Tanyu, so I know Rai is up to no good again. And Touka seems to have a shorter fuse than usual—just what are her brothers doing to her this time? "Now let's get the fuck out of here. Makes my skin crawl."

"Your killing intent," Suika says, distracting me just as I was turning. "You've used it in these halls. Quite often, if I'm not mistaken. And these are your mother's seals. One of which is to block all emotions from spilling out into the rest of the house."

The soft tone, the hurt undertone, the way she aches for what I must have gone through. I find myself unable to stay upset about my past, for some reason. "Yes. Father always was an insufferable ass. It's only when I grew strong enough to tear through most of the clan that he started giving a shit about what I had to say. So I lost my temper more often than not. Often with him, though that cunt Izuna still has first place with pissing me off."

"Why is that?" she asks, curious and unassuming.

"With father?" I snort, shaking my head in disgust. "I met the piece of shit the day I unlocked my Sharingan. He only respects power. And he's utterly fucking clueless how to give a rat's ass about any of his daughters, least of all me. I'm nothing but a means to an end. A nest egg for when someone finally slits his throat is his sleep, so I can aid his heir."

"And your brother?"

" _That thing_ is **not** my brother," I grind out, fuming at the notion of sharing DNA with that…

 _Sigh_. Calm down, Ai. Just calm down. She doesn't know, she can't know. That's all there is to it.

"Fuck that piss stain," I mutter, shaking off the last of my anger.

"I'm sorry. This must all be too much for you," Suika says, looking away. She holds her hand to her heart, her fist clenched to show how my pain hurts her. "You know. I had a dream once, when I was just a little girl."

I blink, wondering why she's suddenly bringing this up, why she's suddenly blushing.

A scream. Fuck whatever Suika's on about.

I cast my senses around me, scanning for my babies. Raiza and Tanyu! There's someone with them!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I'm unsucked through the portal I made in my eye, popping into existence between the unknown and my babies. Rai and Yu's relief wash over me from behind, no doubt glad I'm here to keep them safe.

Before me stands a man in his late teens, with long silver hair kept in a low ponytail. He rights is big circular glasses, studying me for a moment. "Uchiha Ai, I presume. Youngest daughter to the clan head, Tajima."

"You have one chance to keep your head. Use it wisely," I drone, my Mangekyou boring into him. "State your name, and your purpose for being on these lands."

"I am Kabuto, My Lady. And I've come looking for you, of course."

I nod, unsheathing my twin blades. He holds his hands up, palms facing me to show he's unarmed. I smirk, clicking one of my blades into snake form and letting the entire blade disappear from my touch to a portal I open just over his left shoulder. The blade wraps around him before he has a chance to react, the edges biting into his flesh.

"You've found me. Now what?" I tilt my head to one side, wondering if I should just kill him and be done with it. Tobi and Suika body flicker behind me—Madara, Hashi, and the twins are staying behind a tree to offer backup if it becomes needed. My other babies, however… they are agitated, their signatures rushing our way. "Tobi."

My love disappears, instantly at our other three babies' sides. Their agitation turns to concern, then quickly to relief.

"I assure you, My Lady, my only purpose is to converse."

"I'm listening." I pull the cord tighter, letting the pieces slice into his skin.

"My Lord Hagoromo, head of the Hagoromo clan, wishes to meet with…" he trails off as his arms drop to the ground, detached from his shoulders. Funny how the wrong words can hurt you. He disappears in a poof—Shadow Clone, huh.

"Tobi?" I ask the second he comes back. I check my babies, finding they're in good health and not a scratch is on them.

"He's in hearing distance," comes the most entertaining news I've heard all day.

I sharpen my senses, focusing on the flow of air through the trees and the rushing of liquids. There's a person nearby—their chakra is undetectable, but they still need to breathe and their heart still needs to pump.

Reeling my blade back in through the portal, I make another one, at this one's ankles. He's once again in my snake's writhing embrace, the blades already slicing deep into him to ensure this is the original.

"You listen to me," Madara's voice carries, even through the trees. There's the distinctive sound of bones snapping, but no scream comes. "I will never agree to my little sister meeting with anyone allied with your clan." Another sound comes—a muted splashing squishy sound—and this Kabuto's pain tears through the area, soundless though he tries to make it. "Ai. Release him."

I shrug, seeing nothing wrong with letting him have his way—this time. A little tug, closing the portal, and sheathing my blade later, and I'm back to being on standby. My girls come crashing into me, tears pouring down their cheeks—fuck that ass twat, my babies need me.

Taking them into my arms, I kiss them over and over again, making little soothing noises to help them calm down. "There, there. Momma's not going to let anyone hurt you, okay? Ever. Never ever. It's okay, baby, momma's here."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The sun is almost set, the sky set aflame just for the occasion. There's another flame, a very different one before me. A camp fire. A proper one. Not the sneaky, stealthy ones I was taught to make. This is a fire that tells the world: we are here, and we aren't afraid of you.

It's metres tall, and metres in diameter, and it's so bright. So warm. So cosy. We huddle around it, telling stories by fire's light. There are spikes of deer and rabbit and, I think that's wild boar. More importantly, there are rice balls and tofu rolls and carrot stew and enough salad to set my mind at ease.

Suika passes around skins with water, enough so everyone has their own. Hashi, meanwhile, is telling Mito the story about his last mission, the one where he, Tobi, and I had to infiltrate the Shimura compound. I find it a boring tale—I wasn't allowed to kill anyone—but Mito seems spellbound. I think she just likes to hear him talking.

Miho on the other hand is pretty focused on giving Madara an earful—I'm not sure what he did but she _looks_ pissed, and he's so busy trying to calm her down that he doesn't even realise that her eyes are smiling. She's too amused to be upset with him, so why doesn't he realise that? Whatever.

Tanyu is still a bit shaken up, so she's curled up in my lap. I take my time feeding the both of us, and Rai keeps bringing us and Tobi another helping. She's too wired to sit still—I'd better make sure she and Tanyu sleep in my futon tonight, they're probably going to be having nightmares for the foreseeable future. Luckily, Touka is staying close to Rai, and sying anything she can to tease a smile out of her sister.

Itama and Kawarama, however, _are_ **PISSED**. Not a little, not sort of, not pretending to be. They refuse to eat, one standing guard behind me, the other staying close to their other sisters. They're probably beating themselves up that they didn't keep a closer eye on them. That is, until Suika offers them their water skin. She smiles that little smile of hers, and their defences simply melt. Raiza decides they look hungry and fixes them a plate—they're sitting beside Tobi and me not a moment later, though still glaring at every shadow that moves.

"It's alright, baby," I murmur once again, trying to coax Yu to have a little more stew. "Come on, you know you love it." She takes another little nibble, mostly to make me happy. I kiss her brow, murmuring how happy I am now that she's eating better—though, really, there's no difference between now and five minutes ago.

"You know, daughter," Suika begins, sitting down on the other side of the fire from Tobi and I. "I'm most interested in hearing the rest of that tale. About the princess from the kingdom under the leaf?"

Sigh. I really don't feel like opening that can of worms, but at least the next part is something the kids would enjoy hearing. "Alright. When we last left off, the princess had passed out after healing an old man during the invasion." Everyone settles down, Hashi, Madara, and the Uzumaki twins especially. They no doubt remember that day, and how pissed momma was with me—I don't think I've ever heard her cursing quite that much before.

"The everyone in the kingdom under the leaf pitched in to help rebuild. Everyone but the princess, of course. She was too busy going to school, learning the ways of the shinobi, though she hated it. She always thought of herself as more of a medic than anything, but the woman that foun…" I trail off, wondering at the odd look in Suika's eyes.

"Why not give them names? It makes it so much easier to follow," Suika suggests.

Sigh. "Fine. Princess Corpse wanted to be a medic, just like Lady Slug, the woman that claimed her as her own. Lady Slug, however, was determined to teach Princess Corpse to be a true kunoichi. And she had other little devious plans up her sleeve. You see, Lady Slug was the prime minister of the kingdom under the leaf. And she was determined to help Princess corpse find someone worthy of her heart. So, when the kingdom among the clouds contacted Lady Slug, she arranged for a boy of their kingdom to come to the leaf."

The kids are spellbound, listening to my tale. Even Yu is calming down as she listens.

"So, one day, a nervous little prince shows up in Princess Corpse's class. He kept fidgeting and felt out of place, as if he didn't belong there." I look to Tobi, giving him a teasing smile. "Princess Corpse thought he was the cutest boy in the whole kingdom, but she wasn't used to dealing with boys. So, she did what she always did with boys. She asked him to train with her and her team."

"Who was her team?" Yu asks, suspicion in her eyes as she regards me.

"She had two boys on her team. An armadillo and a crane." Yu's eyes widen in recognition. "Now please listen." Yu nods, laying her head on my shoulder to get comfortable.

"So Prince Fidgety," Tobi subtly elbows me for the stupid name, "joined Princess Corpse and her team for the day. They trained long and hard, and Princess corpse found herself enjoying her time with him. But like all things, the day came to an end.

"So Princess Corpse goes out with a few of her friends, to their family's store, a shinobi outfitter. The grandfather happened to be the old man she saved, and to thank her he made a dozen practice weapons and asked his granddaughter to train Princess Corpse. But our princess, she wasn't used to people thanking her, not like that. She was grateful for the weapons and the free classes, but she was also overwhelmed.

"Little did she know, once she left the store, she ran into Prince Fidgety. Not that she even remembered it, but she was used to forgetting things. Over the coming days, she had a lot of pretty messed up things happen. She had a meeting with the old ambassador, Lord Monkey, she had met with a friend, Mister Fox, and she just felt so lost.

"She was walking through the kingdom, on her way to Lady Slug, when Prince Fidgety found her. He seemed to notice how lost Princess Corpse felt, so he invited her to get a bite to eat. I'm hungry, he said, I can feed you too."

I laugh, remember how confident he seemed, even with the world's worst pick-up line.

"Princess Corpse wasn't impressed. She shook her head, thinking how the prince was so clueless. But, she was hungry. And he seemed nice enough. So she agreed anyway."

"Before or after her tummy grumbled?" Tobi asks, getting swatted to shut him up.

"Anyway. So he took her to a ramen stand. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was delicious and he was so charming. He kept telling her crazy little stories to get her to laugh, and when Mister Fox happened along, Prince Fidgety included him in the fun without a fuss. He was still a bit of a nerd, and she thought he was still pretty weird, but she couldn't deny he was such a charmer. So she decided it wouldn't be such a bad thing to spend some more time with him.

"It didn't seem like much at the time," I murmur, thinking back. "But that was the beginning of something beautiful. Over the coming years, Princess Corpse spent a lot of time with Prince Fidgety. He was growing into quite the gentlemen, but she was so super careful with him."

"How come?" Yu asks.

"Well, like any princess, Princess Corpse had a lot of suitors. She hated them all, and they made her so careful, even with Prince Fidgety. Despite that, she really enjoyed being with him."

"What about princess sourpuss?" Tobi asks, nudging me with his elbow. I roll my eyes, knowing he's just looking for an ego boost.

"Princess sourpuss?" Rai asks, raising an eyebrow.

"That's a lot later, but yes. Princess Corpse went out on a mission to rescue another princess. Princess Sourpuss. Princess Corpse rescued her from a civil war that was brewing in Princess Sourpuss's home country, and brought her back to the kingdom under the leaf."

I continue telling the tale, about how Tobi pointed out the differences between us, about how I wanted to go see that new movie—though I call it a 'play' in a 'theatre'. "Prince Fidgety said something in that theatre. Something that Princess Corpse had only heard from Lady Slug and Miss Sunshine before. He said those three words that changed them both forever.

"I love you, he told her, sitting between all their friends. In that moment, he stopped being Prince Fidgety, at least to her. He'd become Prince Charming, and she finally admitted that she felt the same."

"Aww," the kids gush—even Itama and Kawarama, though they mostly grin.

"So why do you call her Princess Corpse?" Suika asks, seemingly unassuming.

"A tale for another day."

"And Lady Slug?" Suika presses.

I look around, studying the faces of my audience—my babies' especially. They wear their broken hearts on their sleeves, but it's most striking how they worry for my heart more than their own. _Sigh_. I had hoped to buoy their spirits with the tale. "Everyone in the tale dies in the end. Is that not how life works?"

Suika nods, her gaze zoned in on me—it's kind of eerie, really. "May I ask how they die?"

"What does it matter. All tales have an ending. Sometimes it's a happy ending. Most often, it isn't."

"Princess Corpse, then. You imply hers is a tragic tale. What is her ending?"

I stare into the fire, hyper aware of the worry slamming into me from all sides. "She kills herself." The words come out cold, freezing Suika, who obviously wasn't expecting that.

"Why?" I peer up at the fearful eyes gazing at me. "Why would she do something like that?"

Tsunade. Jei. Raiza. Tanyu. Nisshou. Kawarama. Itama. Naruto. Hinata. Sakura and Mikoto. Our guards and their families. My Hatsuhana. My Usagi. Given to me out of the blue and stolen just the same, just like the twins that would never be born. "Life broke her. Over. And over. And over again." I loved too deeply, too completely, and I lost it all… lost them all. I refused to live on with the weight of every corpse I'd ever loved on my heart.

"I… I don't… don't understand." Suika says, shaking her head as if running from something horrifying.

"What's there to understand?" I ask, standing. Unsurprisingly, my babies make to stand as well. I raise a hand, wordlessly telling them to stop. I need to be alone right now. "The deeper you love, the dee—"

"That's enough," Tobi cuts me off. I shrug, walking off into the growing darkness. "Let her go, Tanyu."

"No can do, daddy," Rai says, all three of my daughters' signatures following me.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Go away," I growl, keeping my voice down as best I can. I didn't fight my babies when they followed me, I didn't turn them away, knowing that I would only hurt them more if I did. Suika isn't my child. So I just want to lay here, in pool I dug and filled with steaming hot water.

Laying here, on my back, gazing up at the stars now out in full force. Water kissing every bit of me. It… it hurts less. Or perhaps it's more accurate to say that it's easier to feel nothing.

"Mom, please," Touka begs, standing between the intruder and me. She holds her hands out to act as a barrier, and the determination in her chakra tells me she'd never stand down. "I know you want to help, but there's nothing you can do."

"I won't know if I don't try," Suika says, tears streaming down her cheeks. She keeps coming all the same, her red eyes focused on me. "Please, sweetie, she needs someone to help her. Her past weighs on her more than even you could know."

"Mom. I love you with all my heart. But you couldn't be more wrong."

"Ai, sweetie. I need to know. What happened to you? What could drive you to killing yourself?" I don't look, I don't move. I just don't care. Whatever she thinks she understands, she never truly could. "Senju Ai! Don't you go ignoring me, young lady! When I ask you something, I expect you to answer me!"

I blink. That almost…? No. It can't be. If she were my momma, she'd never wait four years to make a move. Stop getting your hopes up, you basket case. The only mother you have left is Hirako—and she loves you to pieces. It isn't perfect, but it's better than… "Have you ever had a dream? One you felt was so real you could get lost in it?"

"It was Jei."

…

"Your prince charming, Kaminari Jei. From Cloud."

"What has Tobi been telling you?" I ask, my tone so neutral she'd never know what's on my mind.

"You hate thunder storms." Tears fall. No one knows that. "Not because they scare you, but because all you want to do is cuddle up in your mother's bed. And your pride refuses to let you tell her that."

It's because she's a sensor. She just wants to get passed my defences. That's all. Nothing more.

"So you know."

"You forget your birthday every year. Not because it isn't important to you, but because you keep yourself too busy to care about the date. You love hanging out with your friends, but few ever make the cut. Like Hanabi did, once. Like Sakura did. Like Hinata did."

"Party tricks aren't my thing," I drone, letting the water roil up and set me down onto my feet on the pool's edge. "You have a point. Get to it."

"Hirako. She's Jiraiya, or was, once. Tobi's your Jei. Hashi is Naruto. Madara is Sasuke, though that does little to explain his protectiveness of you. And Izuna… I'd bet the Senju fortunes that he's the one who did it. The one that cut you so deep."

I cock an eyebrow.

"What happened, Ai? The day you died. What drove you over the edge?"

I cross my arms, tapping my finger against my bicep.

"I know you're scared," she murmurs, walking towards me. "I know losing me that day cut you deeper than everything else." When I get my hands on you, Tobi, I'm going to break both your fucking legs! Putting your mother up to this shit?!

"So. Your claim is that you were Senju Tsunade in your last life?"

"We almost never bathed together." Colour drains from my face. "I would bathe with Shizune before waking you up, so we could have some private time. You knew, of course, but you never brought it up."

…

"You hate makeup, no matter how good you think you look. And even though you're quite the lady, you are just as comfortable training in the mud and breaking people's arms. The only time you truly dress up is when Jei would pick you up for your 'non-dates'." She does the air-quotes, letting me know that she doesn't buy it, even now.

Tears well up, falling all too soon.

"You are always the one to offer comfort, even when you're hurting so bad you can't see straight. Not because you don't want to be comforted, but because you will only ever let a handful of people that close. And I know for a fact I am at the top of that list."

"M…" I try to say it, to call for her. But my throat is swollen shut from the conflicting emotions blazing in me.

"It's alright," she says, her hands held wide for me. "I'm here, sweetie."

 **–Ai , what the hell is up with you? You're making a thunderstorm up here!–**

I take a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down. "Whatever." **–I'm fine, Rika.–**

 **–Bullshit. Talk to me or I'm coming to you.–**

"Ai?" Tobi comes out of the shadows, his eyes shining with concern.

"Look. Everyone back the fuck up," I grind out through gritted teeth, even as I back up, hitting a tree behind me. A tree I know for a fact wasn't there a moment ago. I'm not in anyways surprised when the branches wrap around me and hold me captive.

I reinforce my arms and chest, ripping the branches off me with a single motion, only to double over and puke up my dinner. The bile and chewed bits swim over my hands and the tip of my braid that thought it was cute to take a dip.

"Shhh shh shh shhh shh shhh." The soft, soothing sound seeps into me, soon followed by the steady beating of a heart. The scent of spring flowers filled my lungs, tinged with light perspiration. "It's alright, baby. Momma's here. Momma's right here."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 18_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**


End file.
